Protège moi
by Inkfire
Summary: Bellatrix Black a seize ans, et est désespérément à la recherche d'une raison d'être, quand Lucius Malefoy lui en procure une involontairement. Contient de sombres secrets, des mauvaises actions et des drames de famille.
1. Un foyer heureux

**Traduction de la fic **_**Protege Moi**_** de ****Xx starlight-moon xX**

**Cette fic a été traduite pour l'anniversaire de l'auteure originale (sort le gâteau). Toutes les reviews seront traduites et lui seront envoyées, alors soyez généreux! Si réponse il y a, elle viendra de l'auteure (traduite par mes soins bien sûr^^), sauf si elle porte sur la traduction. N'hésitez pas à me donner du travail! **

**Cette fic est la première de l'auteure. La chronologie est un peu spéciale car à l'époque où elle l'a commencée, elle pensait que les soeurs Black étaient, dans l'ordre: Andromeda, Bella et Cissy. C'est pourquoi la fic suit cette idée... Dans ce chapitre, Bella a seize ans et fait sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, avec Lucius. Andromeda a dix-neuf ans, presque vingt, et a épousé Ted depuis environ un an et demi. Narcissa a douze ans, et se trouve dans la même année que Sirius, Rogue et les autres Maraudeurs et personnages de cette génération. Cette fic n'est pas un Bella/Lucius, même si certains moments peuvent le faire penser...**

**Les titres sont tirés de chansons, qui rappellent les thèmes du chapitre, bien que les paroles en elle-même puissent n'avoir rien à voir. **

**Chapitre: "Happy Home" de 2pac.**

**Fic: "Protège-Moi" de Placebo.**

**Merci à...ahem. Un anonyme de m'avoir signalé que la fic était annoncée en anglais :S**

- Bella?_ Bella!_

Bellatrix Black, seize ans, émit un grognement et enfonça sa tête sous l'oreiller.

- Bella, il est dix heures et le petit déjeuner est presque_ terminé _et Mère a dit qu'il fallait que je te réveille parce que tu es _paresseuse_...

Bella poussa un soupir. Une fois que Cissy était lancée, plus moyen de l'arrêter. En tout cas, pas si elle voulait éviter que sa mère pique une crise. Maintenant, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se lève.

- Très bien, très bien. J'arrive.

Cissy, jusque-là occupée à secouer sa soeur, s'écarta d'un pas dansant.

- Et dépêche-toi, chantonna-t-elle tout en disparaissant à nouveau.

Posant les pieds par terre, Bella enfila une robe de chambre et des pantoufles, se lava les dents et se brossa les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Après tout, le petit déjeuner était presque _terminé_. Roulant des yeux, elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, bien sûr. Il y avait encore largement assez de nourriture sur la table – à la fois du fait des habitudes alimentaires de Cissy, de plus en plus pointilleuses, et de ces imbéciles d'elfes de maison, qui s'obstinaient encore à faire à manger pour cinq plus d'un an après le départ de "Miss Andromeda".

L'air renfrogné, Bella prit place à table. Son père la fixa en plissant les yeux, désapprouvant visiblement sa tenue, puis reporta son attention sur la Gazette du jour. Cependant, le signal n'avait pas échappé à sa mère. Pinçant les lèvres, Druella se tourna vers celle de ses enfants qu'elle appréciait le moins.

- Bellatrix, commença-t-elle, j'aimerais te rappeler que dans la Noble Maison des Black, nous avons un rang à tenir. J'aimerais également te rappeler que le petit déjeuner est un moment à passer _en famille_ dans cette maison, et je demande la présence de la famille entière, dans une tenue _décente_, bien sûr.

Bellatrix fut satisfaite de voir le regard de Cissy se reporter brièvement sur la chaise vide d'Andromeda. Très bien. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être consciente de la comédie stupide qui leur tenait à présent lieu de famille.

- Oui, mère, dit-elle d'un ton maussade, tout en prenant un morceau de toast.

- Très bien, dit sa mère d'un air suffisant. Maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui?

Se retenant à grand-peine de rouler des yeux, Bella se contenta de couper son toast avec une hargne inaccoutumée.

- Eh bien, _Mère,_ dit-elle d'un ton si sucré que c'en était écoeurant, après le petit déjeuner, je vais me laver et m'habiller, puis faire une dissertation de potions pour le professeur Slughorn, et ensuite je vous laisserai, toi et Cissy, me traîner sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de dénicher une robe pour cette soirée aussi somptueuse que ridicule qui aura lieu ce soir chez les Malefoy. Ca te va?

L'expression de Druella était vaguement scandalisée, et même Cygnus avait levé les yeux de son journal.

- Druella, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, l'impertinence de tes enfants me fatigue excessivement...

- Bien...bien sûr, Cygnus, dit immédiatement Druella, visiblement agitée. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Hmm.

Cygnus déploya de nouveau la Gazette et reporta son attention sur l'éditorial, perdant apparemment tout intérêt pour la conversation.

_Tes enfants?_songea Bella avec fureur._ C'est aussi les tiens!_

Grimaçant de nouveau, elle se leva, l'appétit coupé. Elle en avait fini ici, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus et commença à monter les escaliers, ressentant pour la centième fois un immense soulagement à l'idée que les vacances d'hiver étaient presque terminées, et que d'ici deux jours, elle serait de retour à Poudlard.

C'était tout de même très spécial, songea-t-elle avec tristesse, de voir qu'elle était plus contente à l'idée de passer ses ASPIC que de passer du temps avec sa famille.


	2. Merci pour le venin

**Merci à Elo, Anna Bella et Noémie pour leurs reviews :D**

**Titre du chapitre: "Thank You for the Venom", My Chemical Romance.**

Lucius Malefoy fixa son reflet d'un air critique. Il avait dix-sept ans à présent; c'était un homme. On aurait pu penser qu'il aurait un peu changé, mais pour dire la vérité, son allure était restée identique. Ses yeux gris et froids et sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, qui lui arrivait au menton, étaient toujours les mêmes, et son visage était toujours aussi pâle, une caractéristique prouvant qu'il ne sortait pas assez. Le seul changement était sa tenue, car il avait troqué ses habituels vêtements sobres contre une robe de soirée vert foncé. L'homme que l'on pouvait voir dans le miroir avait une apparence irréprochable, mais ceci dit, c'était quasiment toujours le cas. Beauté et goûts vestimentaires impeccables étaient les côtés les plus innocents de la famille Malefoy. Lucius fronça les sourcils. Il espérait bien ne pas hériter de certaines caractéristiques des Malefoy.

Lucius avait aussi espéré éviter cette fête. Mais tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à son père était tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Apparemment, chez les Malefoy, une fête somptueuse s'imposait pour la majorité d'un garçon, et Abraxas n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son fils faire exception. Lucius avait donc reçu l'ordre de s'organiser une fête. Il n'avait pas vu son père de toute la journée, et il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il avait passé la journée seul (sauf si on comptait les elfes de maison, ce que Lucius n'avait jamais fait). Bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Sa mère était morte dans un accident assez macabre quand il n'avait encore que cinq ans, et Lucius s'était pratiquement élevé tout seul depuis cette date. Il avait décidé en passant qu'il préférait sa compagnie à toute autre. Il avait peu d'amis. La plupart des gens semblaient penser qu'il y avait en lui quelque chose d'un peu bizarre. Lucius les soupçonnait d'avoir bien raison, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était exactement. Par conséquent, il considérait le temps passé en compagnie d'autres personnes comme du temps perdu. Il y avait tellement d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire...

Alors qu'il fixait ses boutons de manchette, Lucius eut une hésitation, contemplant son bras gauche. Il se sentait de nouveau bizarre, comme perturbé. Cela faisait presque deux mois à présent qu'il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, et le motif de serpent et de tête de mort était devenu une part de lui, presque autant que les cheveux blonds des Malefoy. Et pourtant... il y avait des moments où cela le surprenait encore. Parfois, la flétrissure sombre sur son avant-bras ne représentait plus rien d'autre que cela – une flétrissure, importune et inesthétique, une tache venue d'on ne sait où sur sa personne. Mais c'était grotesque. Pourquoi penserait-il cela? Il était loyal, n'est-ce pas? Loyal à son maître, à la cause? Il savait que c'était le cas, et il savait qu'il ne remettait rien de tout cela en question. Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais voulu quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors _pourquoi_...?

Lucius se renfrogna. Il détestait les émotions. C'était un fouillis compliqué, et de son point de vue, elles ne servaient à rien, à part à affaiblir les gens. Malheureusement, cela signifiait que Lucius ne consacrait jamais beaucoup de temps à analyser ses propres émotions, car il préférait prétendre qu'il n'en avait pas. Enfin... à part la colère. Lucius ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais ressenti de la confusion due à une colère. Ce sentiment-là, au moins, lui avait toujours semblé clair. Et même utile.

Un peu apaisé, il lissa le devant de sa robe et se redressa.

- Fich!

Lucius sursauta. Presque aussitôt, il se détesta pour cette réaction. Il n'avait plus tressailli au son de la voix de son père depuis des années, et il ne pouvait pas concevoir la raison pour laquelle il aurait repris cette vieille habitude ce soir.

- Père, dit-il très vite, espérant que son erreur passerait inaperçue. Tu m'as surpris.

Abraxas balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main, avec une impatience évidente. Il était habillé pour la soirée, mais sa démarche était déjà mal assurée, il avait du mal à articuler, ses yeux étaient presque aussi injectés de sang que... Lucius secoua la tête pour chasser cette image.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Abraxas s'approcha et posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Rien, fich. T'es un homme maintenant, hein? Un homme...

Cette pensée lui causait visiblement un certain trouble. Il finit par secouer son fils, comme si le garçon était un chiot qui avait fait une bêtise. Lucius ne savait pas ce que ce geste était censé faire passer. Il prononça donc les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- Veux-tu prendre un verre, père?

Abraxas le fixa un long moment. Puis:

- Ouais. Un verre, fich. Un verre, ch'est juchte che qu'il me faut...

Il tituba vers la carafe qui venait juste d'apparaître sur la table basse, et se servit un grand verre. Sous les yeux de Lucius, il le vida d'un trait, fit claquer ses lèvres, et s'en servit un autre. Secouant la tête d'un air de dégoût, son fils se dirigea vers la porte.

- Eh bien, père, il faut vraiment que j'aille accueillir les invités.

Il était à moitié dehors quand il entendit de nouveau la voix de son père.

- Luchius?

Il hésita.

- T'es un bon fich, acheva-t-il d'un ton larmoyant.

Lucius ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Alors il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, et quitta la pièce.


	3. Perdre contact

**Merci à Elo pour la review :D**

**Titre du chapitre: «Losing Touch», The Killers.**

Bellatrix Black était cafardeuse. Belle, mais cafardeuse, à l'image de la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment même. Pour la centième fois, elle regretta que Cissy soit trop jeune pour être venue à sa place. _Elle_ aurait probablement apprécié. Bon sang, de qui se moquait-elle? Cissy aurait _adoré_ ça. Bella, elle, considérait toute excursion dans la société sang-pur comme une forme de torture, un peu comme être criblée de petites coupures jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Naturellement, ses parents l'avaient accompagnée, et l'avaient à peine lâchée de toute la soirée. Ils l'avaient pilotée dans son tour de la pièce, une main posée sur chaque épaule nue, passant d'un jeune sang-pur représentant un bon parti à un autre, leur ferme prise l'emprisonnant doublement afin de l'empêcher de s'échapper. D'un air morne, Bella médita la différence: la paume de son père était chaude et légèrement moite, alors que la peau de sa mère était aussi fraîche et sèche que celle d'un serpent, ses griffes vernies de rouge plantées dans la chair blanche et fragile de sa fille. Bella se renfrogna, irritée. Elle avait pourtant fait un effort ce soir-là, dans l'espoir de les apaiser. Elle avait enfilé sa robe neuve, en soie bleu saphir et qui traînait jusqu'au sol, sans se plaindre et elle avait même relevé ses cheveux bruns en une coiffure travaillée. Mais à ce qu'il semblait, rien ne pouvait satisfaire ses parents. Non, ils s'obstinaient toujours à la traiter comme une enfant. Pire que comme une enfant, en fait; ils la traitaient comme un morceau de bétail, fait pour être acheté et marchandé.

Cela faisait presque deux heures à présent que Bellatrix sillonnait la pièce, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps entre ses dents serrées tandis que ses parents, qui l'encadraient, vantaient sa beauté, caractéristique de la famille Black, ses bonnes notes à Poudlard, et débattaient de son don pour la danse et de sa passion pour la lecture comme si elle n'était même pas là, comme si elle ne les _entendait_ même pas. Cela n'avait même pas la moindre _importance_ qu'elle soit là, songea-t-elle avec rancune. On ne lui demandait pas de faire quoi que ce soit à part sourire et hocher la tête, aussi vivante qu'un mannequin de chez Madame Guipure, la boutique de prêt-à-porter. Et pendant ce temps, les autres parents de familles sang-pur souriaient et hochaient la tête, la regardant de la tête aux pieds avec une avidité calculatrice complètement dépourvue de complexes. A ce rythme-là, elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'ils tentent de lui ouvrir la bouche de force pour examiner ses dents.

La musique commença peu après dix heures. Mais si Bella s'était attendue à ce que la soirée en soit améliorée, elle fut cruellement déçue. Tous les bons partis au sang pur semblaient dotés de deux pieds gauches, leurs membres battant l'air avec maladresse. Ballottée en tout sens dans des parodies variées – affreuses – de la valse et du fox-trot, Bella n'eut d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux et de prier pour une rapide délivrance. Elle finit par craquer. A présent dotée d'un bleu de la taille d'un Gallion sur le tibia, elle repoussa violemment son dernier cavalier – un membre de la famille Travers, filiforme et dépourvu de toute coordination – et fila, folle de rage, trouver l'un des nombreux et somptueux toilettes des Malefoy.

Bella entendit parler en ouvrant la porte des toilettes, mais dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, le silence tomba sur la pièce. Un gloussement fut rapidement étouffé.

- Salut, Bellatrix, lança une voix faussement joyeuse. Tu t'amuses bien? Je suppose que tu as dû être contente de recevoir une invitation.

Bella plissa les yeux. Bien sûr. Rita Skeeter et Susannah Avery. Deux des pires commères de Serpentard. Curieusement, elles étaient toutes les deux blondes, avec des anglaises, le visage mince et l'air pincé, bien qu'elles ne soient même pas proches parentes. La seule chose qui permettait réellement de faire la différence entre elles était les lunettes de Skeeter, vertes, avec une monture en écaille. Bella les exécrait par principe, l'une comme l'autre, encore plus que certains Gryffondors, ce qui était choquant en soi. Elle leur jeta un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontiez sur ma famille? demanda-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

En réalité, bien sûr, elle n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une supposition paranoïaque qui l'avait poussée à poser la question. Mais elle sentit qu'elle avait deviné juste.

Avery se tortilla sur son siège, l'air gêné, jetant un coup d'oeil à sa voisine comme pour qu'elle lui indique comment réagir. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis –

- Oh, c'est vrai! Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles de ta pauvre soeur, la folle. Parce que Susie dit qu'elle l'a vue mercredi. Qu'elle l'a vraiment vue, sur le Chemin de Traverse, figure-toi. Tu le crois, ça? souffla Rita.

Susannah acquiesça d'un air mauvais, entrant dans le jeu elle aussi.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle avec jubilation. Elle était juste devant chez Florian Fortarôme, l'air aussi effronté qu'on peut l'être...

Elle baissa la voix comme pour accentuer un moment crucial.

- ...avec le _bébé _dans les bras, et puis _il_ est arrivé et il a commencé à lui lécher la figure, tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'était répugnant... Ca m'a complètement dégoûtée de ma glace, je te le dis tout de suite. Et ça m'étonnerait que je sois la seule. Je veux dire, elle n'a pas honte? Visiblement non.

Rita ricana.

- Ce que _je_ ne comprends pas, c'est comment elle a pu traverser le mur, pour commencer. Pourtant, on m'a raconté qu'elle a brisé sa baguette magique en allant vivre avec les Moldus.

- Beurk, tu imagines? répondit sa compagne d'un air dégoûté.

Les deux filles se plièrent en deux, riant tellement que Bella espéra qu'elles s'étouffent. Elle les fixa d'un air furieux. _Regarde-les,_ pensa-t-elle. _Assises là avec leurs robes criardes en faux satin et leurs bijoux fantaisie à bas prix, à rigoler comme deux mégères. Comment __**osent**__-elles m'outrager? Comment __**osent**__-elle se moquer d'une Black?_

Bella serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, si fort qu'elle aurait juré entendre le bois craquer. Son ventre bouillonnait de colère, et elle ne désirait rien de plus que de bombarder ces filles de sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'elles sombrent dans l'inconscience. Mais les sorts restèrent coincés dans sa mâchoire serrée, et elle ne les lança pas. Comme dans un rêve, elle se vit baisser sa baguette. _Mère... Père..._ L'image de leurs visages furieux la contraignit à reculer. Si elle les déshonorait par sa mauvaise conduite ce soir, ils ne le lui pardonneraient jamais. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire – elle baissa sa baguette et sortit de la pièce, en courant presque, d'impertinents caquètements de rire résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Bellatrix n'avait encore jamais reculé devant un défi, et l'ignominie de la chose lui causait une sensation de malaise physique.

Alors qu'elle retournait à la fête, Bellatrix se détourna et s'engagea volontairement dans un couloir plus sombre, se perdant. Elle marchait vite, mais sans la moindre inquiétude. Si quelqu'un la trouvait, elle dirait tout simplement qu'elle s'était perdue, décida-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, après tout. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Les corridors étaient lugubres et déserts, et elle ne tomba même pas sur un seul elfe de maison occupé à faire sa ronde. C'était étrangement rassurant. Les yeux froids, semblables à ceux de poissons morts, de membres de la famille Malefoy enterrés depuis longtemps la fixaient du haut des nombreux portraits alignés sur les murs, et un tapis aux mailles serrées étouffait le son de ses pas. En marchant comme ça, Bella pouvait presque faire semblant d'être la seule personne au monde, se dire qu'ils n'existaient pas – Mère, Père,_ Andromeda,_ Skeeter, et tous les autres comme elle. Ils s'effaçaient, se perdaient dans le néant, et Bella pouvait de nouveau respirer. Sa colère s'atténua légèrement, et elle était juste sur le point de revenir sur ses pas quand elle vit de la lumière, brillant faiblement au bout du hall. Curieuse, elle se rapprocha et se retrouva dans un bureau lumineux, lambrissé de chêne. Un lourd secrétaire en chêne assorti trônait au centre de la pièce, et sur le mur d'en face, un portrait grandeur nature d'Abraxas Malefoy sommeillait, bavant, dans un cadre entouré de dorures. La pièce semblait vide, et le portrait endormi ne provoqua qu'un grognement méprisant de Bellatrix. Manifestement, Abraxas Malefoy ne gardait pas bien son bureau. Bella s'approcha tranquillement du secrétaire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de son père, un désordre fait de lettres à moitié rédigées et de plumes tordues, avec des taches d'encre sur le bois. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans un tiroir qui n'était pas fermé à clé et le souleva, n'hésitant qu'un moment. La lourde bouteille de cristal était à deux tiers remplie d'une liquide ambré, qui clapotait de manière tentatrice. Essuyant le goulot de la bouteille avec sa main, elle la porta à ses lèvres, et eut un sourire en coin tout en buvant. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était dangereux. Même Cissy, bouchée comme elle l'était, se serait rendue compte que ce n'était pas une idée géniale que de forcer la réserve de secours de Whisky Pur Feu d'un homme réputé pour sa cruauté et son alcoolisme – un homme que la rumeur accusait d'avoir battu sa femme, et que les langues de vipère avaient tenté pendant dix ans d'impliquer dans la mort de ladite femme. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il l'attrapait. Mais d'une certaine manière, ce n'en était que plus amusant.

La première gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu lui brûla la gorge et lui mit le ventre en feu, mais cela aussi lui était égal. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais continua plutôt à boire, dans le but d'avaler le plus d'alcool possible aussi vite que possible. Après un moment, cela ne faisait même plus mal. Le liquide, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, avait un goût moelleux et suave, et en descendant, il la réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Bella ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait passé debout près du bureau, buvant en silence sans autre compagnie que celle du portrait comateux. Soudain, elle perçut un bruit dans le hall, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cachant la bouteille derrière son dos, elle se hâta de balayer la pièce des yeux, cherchant une issue par où s'échapper. La seule option possible, réalisa-t-elle, était la porte-fenêtre derrière elle, et pour couronner le tout, le loquet semblait coincé. Elle se débattit avec, prise de panique, tandis que l'intrus inconnu se rapprochait, jusqu'à perdre patience et sortir sa baguette. Espérant que son utilisation de magie en dehors de l'école passerait inaperçue au milieu de celle des adultes de la maison (comme c'était souvent le cas chez elle), elle marmonna «_Diffindo!_». La poignée se brisa dans sa main, et Bella était libre, jaillissant dehors en trébuchant. Elle essaya de courir, mais elle n'avait pas compté sur les effets du Whisky Pur Feu. L'air vif, d'un froid cuisant, de cette nuit de février fut comme une gifle, et elle sentit soudain prise à la fois de nausée et de vertige. Le sol tanguait désagréablement sous ses pieds...

- Arrête-toi.

La voix était vaguement familière, et de façon inexplicable, elle lui faisait penser à l'école, et à des objets brillants. Puis elle se retourna et comprit pourquoi. Lucius Malefoy, préfet-en-chef de Poudlard, avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Même aujourd'hui, à sa _soirée d'anniversaire_, elle pouvait voir le badge argenté qui luisait sur sa poitrine. Pour une raison quelconque, cela la fit glousser, et une fois qu'elle avait commencé, elle se retrouva incapable de s'arrêter. Elle riait sans pouvoir se contrôler, tandis que Malefoy la fixait, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Bellatrix?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre, alors elle se contenta de balayer sa question d'un geste, et posa la main sur ses côtes, luttant contre la douleur qui lui déchirait le flanc à présent. Elle aurait vraiment _dû_ arrêter de rire, elle le savait, mais elle en était incapable. Elle était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait ri comme ça. Avant le départ d'Andromeda, certainement.

Puis Malefoy marmonna quelque chose sur les ivrognes, et juste comme ça, tout le bonheur volé de Bella s'enfuit. Ce n'était même pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais la manière dont il l'avait dit. C'était ce ton dégoûté, celui qui semblait toujours, toujours s'adresser à elle. Elle l'avait déjà entendu tellement souvent, dans la voix de son père, de sa mère, d'Andromeda la nuit de son départ... même _Rita Skeeter_ l'utilisait.

- Arrête! hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Arrête! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me déteste? demanda-t-elle, furieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais assez bien? J'essaie tout, et ça ne marche jamais. Je ne suis jamais assez bien, jamais!

Lucius fit un mouvement comme pour l'interrompre, mais elle secoua la tête, folle de rage.

- Non! cria-t-elle. Arrête de me dire de me la fermer, et de me marier et de rester muette tout le reste de ma vie, parce que je ne le ferai pas! Tu m'entends? Je ne le ferai pas!

- Bellatrix, coupa Lucius avec une grimace. Calme-toi. Tu es ivre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

- Non! Tu le fais aussi, tu ne vois pas? Tu utilises même cette _voix_! Tu... tu me détestes aussi... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu ne vois pas? Je ne suis pas celle qui s'égare... Je suis dans le _bon _chemin. Andy a quitté sa propre famille, ses propres soeurs, elle nous a laissés tomber comme si nous ne signifions rien pour elle... et... et elle a dit que _je_ me _trompais_. Je ne peux rien y faire si je sais ce qui est bien! Je veux dire, Mère et Père devraient en être reconnaissants! Je ne ferais jamais... mais ils ne le sont pas. Ils me détestent. C'est comme s'ils me punissaient pour les choses qu'_elle_ a ratées et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils... pour qu'ils...

- Arrêtent, suggéra Lucius à voix basse, et Bellatrix hocha la tête, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils arrêtent... termina-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Lucius la fixa un long moment, avec une expression étrange. Enfin, il parla.

- Bellatrix, dit-il d'un ton gêné. Je... euh... Je ne te déteste pas. Je n'étais pas non plus en colère contre toi. En fait, je t'admire assez.

Bellatrix le fixa avec des yeux ronds. A moins qu'elle ne se trompe complètement, elle venait de recevoir un compliment de la part de Lucius Malefoy, qui, de notoriété publique, ne _ressentait_ rien. Il était étrangement distant à présent, les yeux fixés sur la pointe exagérément brillante de ses chaussures, une expression vaguement perturbée sur le visage. Il resta silencieux un long moment. Enfin, il murmura quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils arrêtent, non plus.

Bella avait été stupéfaite quand elle avait commencé à rire, mais ce n'était rien comparé au coup de massue et à l'horreur qu'elle ressentit quand ses yeux la piquèrent, et qu'elle comprit que _Lucius Malefoy,_ entre tous, allait la faire pleurer. _Non,_ songea-t-elle avec fureur, _Bellatrix, tu ne __**pleures**__ pas! Tu ne pleures jamais! C'est une faiblesse, tu te rappelles?_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire? Est-ce Cissy l'influençait tant que ça? Assommée, elle recula presque sans s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux heurte quelque chose de solide. Oh, bien sûr. La fontaine de Lucius Malefoy était quelque part derrière elle, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait entendu le bruit de l'eau.

Lucius fit un mouvement brusque en avant avec un cri d'avertissement, un peu trop tard. L'eau de la fontaine s'était déjà refermée sur la tête de Bella.


	4. Angoisse adolescente

**Merci à Elo et à Noémie pour les reviews :D**

**Titre du chapitre: «Teenage Angst», Placebo.**

La fête était abominable.

Eh bien, à quoi s'était-il attendu? Il l'avait organisée, après tout, et c'était tout ce que devrait être un rassemblement de sang-purs. Il avait su qu'il ne s'y amuserait pas. Lucius sortit sa montre de sa poche et la secoua avec un désespoir muet. Onze heures du soir, et il pourrait secouer sa montre autant qu'il voudrait, cela n'encouragerait pas le temps à passer plus vite.

A ce stade-là, la fête était un océan de champagne et de ragots, et Lucius commençait à se sentir explicitement traqué. Des mères dominatrices le regardaient avec intérêt, et on lui avait jeté tellement de jeunes femmes pomponnées dans les bras qu'il avait cessé de compter. Pour sauver les apparences, il dansa avec Susannah Avery (une fille assez exécrable) et la soeur de Nott, un autre Mangemort. Cette dernière était grotesquement timide, et tellement dépourvue d'intérêt que moins de cinq minutes après le début de la danse, il avait oublié jusqu'à son nom. Nott lui-même fit son apparition peu après, accompagné d'Evan Rosier et d'Antonin Dolohov. Trois Mangemorts, qui refusèrent tous de rester longtemps. Ils lui fournirent des nouvelles intéressantes concernant leurs récentes activités, et lui conseillèrent de s'abonner à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour éviter de rater quoi que ce soit pendant qu'il serait à Poudlard.

- Tu regarderas la une de demain, dit Rosier avec un clin d'oeil.

- Fais attention, gronda Dolohov.

Mais Abraxas Malefoy, endormi dans un fauteuil et complètement imperméable au vacarme qui l'entourait – et encore plus à la conversation de son fils – était la seule personne assez proche pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien, très bien, dit Rosier, levant les mains en signe de désespoir. De toute façon, on devrait y aller, non? Je doute qu'ils restent au même endroit toute la nuit.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas tort. A plus tard, Malefoy. A moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis?

Lucius secoua la tête.

- Non. Il faut vraiment que je reste. Je vais devoir faire un discours à un moment.

Dolohov haussa les épaules.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Ils s'en allèrent, et Lucius dut combattre une forte envie de se jeter à leurs pieds en suppliant de pouvoir venir avec eux. _Cela,_ c'était à quel point cette soirée mettait à l'épreuve et sa fierté, et sa patience. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au contraire, il les regarda partir, et balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de quelqu'un de tolérable avec qui parler, sans grand succès. Personne ici ne semblait très intéressé par la cause, ou par la magie noire, et c'était vraiment les seules choses dont Lucius aurait aimé parler. Il y avait toujours Bellatrix Black, supposa-t-il. Il l'avait aperçue un peu plus tôt, et vu l'expression de son visage, il avait conjecturé qu'elle était la seule personne à trouver cette soirée tout aussi insupportable que lui. Mais à présent, elle semblait avoir disparu. Ses parents se tenaient près du buffet, seuls. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il s'approche du buffet. Les couteaux à steak et les fourchettes à salades étaient bien trop tentants, dans son état d'esprit actuel. Il aurait pu massacrer la moitié des invités par pure irritation.

Cela réglait le problème. S'il allait devoir faire un discours dans cet état d'esprit, il aurait besoin d'un soutien plus efficace. Tournant les talons, il quitta la salle et remonta le couloir en direction du bureau de son père, et de la bouteille que le vieil homme y gardait. Il ne remarquerait certainement pas quelques rasades de moins.

En ouvrant le tiroir, cependant, Lucius eut une surprise. La bouteille avait disparu. C'était... étrange. Le bouchon était par terre, et alors qu'il se penchait pour le ramasser, une brise glacée passa sur son front. Une brise? C'était encore plus étrange. La porte-fenêtre était rouillée depuis des années, Lucius le savait, et Abraxas ne s'était jamais donné la peine de la faire réparer, tout comme il se donnait rarement la peine de quitter la maison. Mais la fenêtre était ouverte à présent, le fermoir pendant à un angle, et la vitre brisée. Prudemment, Lucius sortit.

Bellatrix Black fut la première chose qu'il vit. Elle se tenait juste devant la fontaine, oscillant très légèrement, la bouteille presque vide serrée dans l'une de ses mains. Il l'avait reconnue immédiatement, bien sûr, grâce à ses cheveux bruns et à la couleur de sa robe, tous deux vaguement discernables dans l'obscurité. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et leva à demi la bouteille pour prendre de nouveau une grande rasade de Whisky Pur Feu. Cependant, elle la baissa avant même qu'elle ait atteint ses lèvres, fixant plutôt Lucius avec une expression impossible à définir. Et puis elle se mit à _rire._

C'en était trop. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux, secouée d'un fou rire absurde. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. _Mais bien sûr,_ se dit-il. _Elle est ivre._ Son père avait souvent de similaires crises de rage ou de rire quand il était sous l'influence de l'alcool.

- Les ivrognes, dit-il d'un ton dégoûté, le mot aussi amer que du fiel sur sa langue.

Et Bellatrix entra immédiatement dans une crise de rage, sa bonne humeur abandonnée si rapidement que Lucius se demanda si elle avait été réelle pour commencer. Soudain, elle était pratiquement en train de lui crier dessus, hurlant sa haine d'une voix si perçante que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Il tenta de l'arrêter, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors Lucius resta planté là, se sentant inefficace, troublé et véritablement stupéfait. Parce qu'il connaissait Bellatrix Black depuis des années à présent, ou du moins de vue, et cela lui paraissait incroyable qu'elle soit capable de cela. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme une présence étrangement _forte_, une fille qui pouvait entrer dans une pièce pleine de commères oisives et se comporter de manière tellement scandaleuse qu'elles seraient obligées d'entamer un nouveau sujet: elle. Une fille malveillante avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, et dont toute l'attitude laissait entendre qu'elle avait des _projets._

- Non! Tu le fais aussi, tu ne vois pas? Tu utilises même cette _voix_! Tu... tu me détestes aussi... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu ne vois pas? Je ne suis pas celle qui s'égare... Je suis dans le _bon_ chemin. Andy a quitté sa propre famille, ses propres soeurs, elle nous a laissés tomber comme si nous ne signifions rien pour elle... et... et elle a dit que_ je_ me _trompais_. Je ne peux rien y faire si je sais ce qui est bien! Je veux dire, Mère et Père devraient en être reconnaissants! Je ne ferais jamais... mais ils ne le sont pas. Ils me détestent. C'est comme s'ils me punissaient pour les choses qu'_elle_ a ratées et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils... pour qu'ils...

- Arrêtent, dit Lucius, à sa propre surprise autant qu'à celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Le mot avait jailli de ses lèvres de lui-même, et il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à finir sa phrase à sa place. Il devint conscient, d'un seul coup, d'une sensation étrange, malsaine, au creux de son ventre. Il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement familier dans ces mots, ses mots. Il sentait quelque chose, une sorte de compréhension prête à lui tomber dessus, mais flottant juste hors d'atteinte.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils arrêtent, murmura Bellatrix avec désespoir, et les mots, une fois de plus, le perturbèrent d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un instant, il se sentit de nouveau comme un enfant, regardant, avec un sentiment étrange, comme un vide dans sa poitrine, un attelage drapé de noir s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas pleuré, à l'enterrement de sa mère. Non. Il fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir. Il avait été trop occupé pour pleurer, et il supposait qu'à cinq ans, il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait, de toute façon. Il avait perdu quelque chose ce jour-là, il s'en rappelait, et il l'avait cherché pendant des heures... mais maintenant il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de ce que c'était. Un jouet, supposa-t-il. Quoi que ce soit, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était son père, affalé en bas de l'escalier, endormi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellatrix, cherchant les mots justes, les mots qui pourraient refouler ces souvenirs étrangements pénibles, et transformer de nouveau Bellatrix en une adolescente malveillante qui ne baissait jamais sa garde. Le problème, c'était que Lucius était incapable de les trouver, ces mots magiques qui feraient tout rentrer dans l'ordre. Alors il opta, à la place, pour l'honnêteté.

- Bellatrix, dit-il d'un ton gêné. Je... euh... je ne te déteste pas. Je n'étais pas non plus en colère contre toi. En fait, je t'admire assez.

A cela, elle ne fit aucune réponse, à part le fixer. Il baissa les yeux après un moment, perturbé par l'intensité brûlante dans le regard de Bella. Il se focalisa plutôt sur ses chaussures, et se laissa perdre dans ses pensées.

Il entendit les mots suivants comme si un étranger les avait prononcés, un étranger qui le connaissait mieux, peut-être, que lui-même, mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'ils arrêtent, non plus.

Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ça? Pourquoi? Levant les yeux, il trouva Bellatrix occupée à le fixer d'une manière qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle avait apparemment un talent pour ça. Ses yeux paraissaient immenses et scintillants dans son visage pâle, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et il ressentit brièvement quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Puis, subitement, elle tituba en arrière, heurta le bord de la fontaine et – tandis qu'il la fixait toujours, en état de choc – bascula en arrière et tomba dedans.


	5. Couler

**Titre du chapitre: «Going Under», Evanescence. **

Le froid la percuta, chassant l'air de ses poumons. Bellatrix eut à peine un instant pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et puis elle se noyait. La fontaine était bien plus profonde qu'elle avait jamais paru l'être, vue d'une certaine distance, et l'horreur l'envahit alors que l'eau glacée recouvrait sa tête, la suffoquant. Battant l'eau de ses membres désespérément, elle perçut vaguement un choc entre son coude et la pierre, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Son corps entier était engourdi, mais ses poumons la brûlaient comme s'ils étaient en feu. C'était insupportable, et elle ne put se retenir de crier – une erreur, car sa bouche fut immédiatement remplie d'eau. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle se débattit un moment, luttant contre son destin jusqu'à ce que son crâne heurte quelque chose de solide, et que tout devienne noir.

- Bellatrix! _Bellatrix! Réveille-toi! _

Bella grogna. Elle était épuisée, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne la laissaient pas tranquille? Quelqu'un la secouait avec pas mal de force, et elle commença par penser que c'était certainement Cissy. Elle seule pouvait être _aussi_ agaçante. Après un moment, cependant, elle réalisa que cela ne pouvait pas être Narcissa. La main qui la touchait n'avait rien à voir avec celle de sa soeur, et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la voix non plus. C'était une voix _d'homme_. Elle se dressa d'un seul coup.

Lucius Malefoy était agenouillé devant elle. Au fil des années, elle avait vu Malefoy vêtu de tenues ridiculement vaniteuses, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait jamais eu une allure aussi étrange. Il était entièrement habillé, jusqu'aux chaussures, mais trempé jusqu'aux os et frissonnant de froid, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc collés à son crâne.

- Bellatrix! dit-il enfin.

Etait-ce du _soulagement_ qu'elle entendait dans sa voix? Elle le fixa d'un air absent, se demandant s'il avait conscience qu'il serrait son épaule bien trop fort. Il marmonna quelque chose, qui ressemblait curieusement à _merci mon Dieu_. Et puis, en un instant, Bella se souvint de tout. Abruptement, elle se dégagea de sa prise en se contorsionnant, tandis que quelques litres d'eau trouble en provenance de la fontaine choisissaient ce moment pour refaire leur apparition. Quand elle eut fini de vomir de l'eau, elle toussa et frissonna, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Elle se sentait fatiguée et faible, et elle avait si froid qu'elle ne ressentait toujours aucune douleur provenant du bleu énorme qui marbrait son bras, ou bien de la blessure derrière sa tête, qui la lançait un peu, sourdement. En fait, tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était les flammes qui brûlaient toujours dans sa gorge et ses poumons.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle enfin.

Sa voix était rauque, et parler lui était plus qu'un peu douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Malefoy leva un sourcil.

- Bellatrix, tu es tombée dans une fontaine, et tu as failli te noyer. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux ne pas comprendre dans tout ça. Cela ne paraît assez simple.

Bella secoua la tête.

- Cela explique comment je suis tombée dans la fontaine, pas comment j'en suis _sortie_.

- Eh bien, il me semblait pourtant que c'était évident, dit Lucius, laconique. Je t'en ai tirée.

Il frissonna un peu à cet instant, et Bella fut incapable de savoir s'il était embarrassé, s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, ou s'il avait simplement froid.

- Mais... ça veut dire que tu m'as sauvé la vie. _Tu m'as sauvé la vie. _

Lucius fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un air gêné. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre? Tu étais en train de te _noyer. _

Bella se contenta de le fixer, incapable de faire autre chose. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, avait sauté après elle dans une fontaine glaciale sans hésiter plus longtemps qu'un battement de coeur. Pas même une seule autre personne capable de faire la même chose pour elle ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et donc, comprenant à peine ce qui la poussait à faire ça, elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres engourdies et glacées contre les siennes.


	6. Du baratin

**Titre du chapitre: «Sweet Talk», The Killers. **

Lucius se figea. Elle était en train de l'embrasser._ L'embrasser._ La logique lui dictait de faire quelque chose, mais son esprit était soudain étrangement vide. Avec précaution, il leva les mains jusqu'à ses épaules et la repoussa, aussi doucement que possible. Au début, elle ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Elle le fixa, visiblement désorientée.

- Je ne...

- Je suis désolé.

- Attends une seconde... tu es en train de me _repousser_?

Pour dire la vérité, Lucius était plutôt surpris de sa propre attitude. Bellatrix était belle, et il y avait probablement une centaine d'hommes qui auraient pu tuer pour être à sa place. Pourtant, il l'avait repoussée, et, réalisa-t-il, offensée par-dessus le marché. _Bien joué,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume. _Rubeus Hagrid aurait probablement pu faire preuve de plus de tact._ Peut-être que s'excuser encore pourrait améliorer la situation.

- Bellatrix, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute.

Ces excuses, cependant, ne semblèrent pas vraiment aptes à clore le sujet. Bellatrix croisa les bras et le fixa d'un regard noir.

- Eh bien, dit-elle. Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir _pourquoi_ je me fais rejeter?

_Non,_ pensa Lucius. _Tu ne comprendrais pas. Lui-même_ avait quelques difficultés à comprendre la vérité. Il n'allait certainement pas dire à Black qu'elle lui faisait peur, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître. En plus, il n'y avait pas de mots. Pas de mots justes, en tout cas. Comment pourrait-il le lui expliquer? _Elle_ ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, quand il l'avait tirée de l'eau. Les lèvres bleues et glacée, aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. Il avait cru, pendant un affreux moment, qu'elle était morte. Et puis elle avait ouvert les yeux et, d'une certaine manière, c'était encore pire. Parce qu'elle avait regardé _à travers_ lui, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le voir du tout, ou comme s'il n'existait pas. Ses yeux l'avaient traversé avec un regard clair comme du verre, et puis il avait su. Il ne pourrait jamais se permettre de s'attacher trop à Bellatrix Black, aussi facile que cela puisse être de tomber sous son charme. Parce que toute femme qui pouvait le regarder d'une telle manière ne serait jamais bonne pour lui. En fait, elle se montrait probablement tout sauf bonne.

- Tu es gay? demanda froidement Bellatrix.

- Je suis _quoi_?

Lucius la fixa bouche bée.

- Bien sûr que non!

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- C'est la seule explication qui me vient à l'esprit, de toute façon. Parce que personne de sain d'esprit ne pourrait me rejeter.

- Eh bien, c'est complètement ridicule! Bien sûr que je ne suis pas... je veux dire, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un... d'un...

- Homosexuel? suggéra Bella avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui! Je veux dire, non! Oh, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire! Je n'en suis pas un.

- Eh bien, je vais pourtant rester là-dessus. A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure explication à me proposer.

- Peut-être que je ne suis juste pas d'humeur, dit Lucius.

Bon sang. Même à ses propres oreilles, cela semblait pathétique.

- N'importe quoi, riposta Bella, son sourire s'élargissant. Les hommes sont _toujours_ d'humeur.

Lucius faillit s'étrangler en entendant cela. Mais cela ne serait guère constructif pour la discussion. En tout cas, pas pour ses arguments. A la place, il fit apparaître sur son visage le sourire méprisant des Malefoy, et prit son ton le plus froid.

- _Peut-être,_ dit-il, que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas aussi irrésistible que vous le croyez, Miss Black.

Cela la fit taire. Pendant un moment, son expression put laisser penser qu'elle venait de recevoir une gifle. Puis elle resta silencieuse. Cela rendait Lucius nerveux, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement fermé dans son expression, et il était complètement incapable de lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage. Elle était en pleine réflexion, il le savait. Il pouvait quasiment voir tourner les rouages dans son cerveau. Et bien, il n'allait pas rester assis là en attendant qu'elle prenne sa revanche.

- J'ai un discours à faire, dit-il en se levant rapidement.

A son grand désarroi, cependant, elle sauta sur ses pieds en même temps que lui.

- Excellent, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux, et alors qu'il s'efforçait toujours de comprendre son brusque changement d'humeur, sa main fusa, aussi vive qu'un serpent à sonnette, et lui saisit le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Mais d'un mouvement preste, elle avait retourné son bras et arraché la manche de sa robe.

- Je le _savais_, souffla-t-elle, et il n'avait plus aucun mal à déchiffrer son expression à présent, car ses traits respiraient le triomphe. Je le savais.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il y avait dans ses yeux une émotion qu'il ne pouvait décrire. S'il avait dû la nommer, il l'aurait peut-être appelée de la jalousie. Ou de l'avidité.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout, dit-il d'un ton brutal.

Il avait l'impression que son estomac venait de se décrocher, une autre émotion non identifiable. Comment était-elle au courant, pour la Marque? _Si son maître l'apprenait..._

- Rien du tout, dit-il avec plus de force.

Mais son sourire ne fit que s'élargir malicieusement.

- Tu es l'un d'entre eux, dit-elle. Un Mangemort. Allez, nie-le si tu veux. Mais je sais que c'est vrai. Tu as sa marque sur le bras. La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit froidement Lucius, en s'efforçant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Elle se contenta de resserrer douloureusement sa prise sur son poignet, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles le fassent saigner.

- N'insulte pas mon intelligence, siffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle idiote sans cervelle, tu sais. Je _lis_ la Gazette. Et ce signe, le crâne et le serpent... c'est _son_ signe. Il plane au-dessus des cadavres de gens tués sous ses ordres... j'ai vu des photos. Et ses partisans le portent gravé au fer rouge sur leurs corps – sur la peau de leurs _bras gauches..._

- Comment sais-tu tout ça? demanda Lucius, pris de panique. Qui te l'a montré?

- Alors j'ai raison, dit Bellatrix avec ravissement, et Lucius comprit qu'il était tombé droit dans son piège.

Il aurait pu se jeter un sort.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, insista-t-il, faisant machine arrière avec désespoir.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, cependant, comme il fut interrompu par le cri perçant, horrifié, de Druella Black.

- Bellatrix Black! Qu'est-ce que tu as_** fait**_, par Merlin? Viens ici immédiatement et _**explique-toi! Maintenant!**_

- On en reparlera plus tard, siffla Bellatrix, lâchant son bras instantanément.

Quelques secondes après, elle était partie, et Lucius resta debout, trempé jusqu'aux os et frissonnant, sur sa propre pelouse, un affreux pressentiment lui donnant la tête qui tourne.


	7. Des manières et des moyens

**Où Bella fait des plans, et montre des signes de folie latente. Quelle fille adorable.**

**Titre du chapitre: «Ways and Means», Snow Patrol. **

Minuit.

Seule dans la salle commune vide, Bellatrix regardait les flammes mourantes vaciller dans la cheminée. Il se faisait tard, et la dissertation de Slughorn n'allaient pas se finir toute seule, mais elle était incapable de fixer son attention sur quoi que ce soit. Après tout, qui est-ce que ça intéressait, les propriétés sédatives d'une herbe rare? Soulevant le livre, les doigts lourds, elle baissa les yeux sur le sommaire avec effort, et s'efforça de se concentrer. Elle avait beau essayer, cependant, elle semblait incapable d'empêcher son regard de glisser sur le texte sans le voir. Asphodèle... solanacées... belladone... belladone... Avec un juron, elle referma le livre d'un coup sec et le jeta par terre. Sa plume et son morceau de parchemin le suivirent un instant plus tard. En bâillant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux murs de pierre humides de la pièce souterraine, et s'efforça de ne pas penser à la lune presque pleine au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pas pour la première fois, elle regretta de se trouver à Poudlard. Même si l'école était probablement, à présent, préférable à la maison, la vérité, c'était qu'elle ne voulait se trouver ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Elle avait mûri, et était à présent trop grande pour les deux, se retrouvant incapable de savoir où aller ensuite. Elle savait, bien sûr, où elle était censée aller – tout droit à l'église la plus proche pour être menée à l'autel. Et ça serait terminé. Sa vie se résumerait à cela – une bague au doigt et quelques enfants pour pérenniser le nom d'un autre, et un ennui atroce jusqu'au jour où elle tomberait raide morte. Bellatrix frémit. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être sa vie. Elle ne laisserait pas cela être sa vie. Ca lui était égal de devoir prendre des mesures drastiques pour empêcher cela, et elle se fichait bien de l'opinion de ses parents. Cela ne serait pas sa vie.

Un quelconque gamin de première année avait laissé un échiquier abandonné sur la table, une partie en cours. Evidemment, vu que c'était un jeu d'échecs version sorciers, les pièces en avaient rapidement eu assez de rester sans rien faire. En l'absence de leur propriétaire, et désorientées de voir leur partie s'arrêter soudainement, elles avaient donné des signes d'impatience. Deux cavaliers blancs étaient en train de se battre au milieu de l'échiquier, sans remarquer la reine noire qui s'approchait d'eux subrepticement. Quelques pions étaient tombés de la table, inaperçus des autres pièces, et étaient à présent occupés à se tortiller par terre, impuissants, tandis qu'un gros fou noir tentait de sortir furtivement de l'échiquier pour gagner sa liberté. Fixant son attention sur lui, l'irritation lui donnant un air menaçant, Bellatrix leva sa baguette.

- _Confringo!_ marmonna-t-elle, avec un sourire satisfait quand le fou tomba sur le côté et commença à se tortiller en silence, la peinture noire se détachant du bois calciné et se mettant à fondre.

Elle leva le sort quand il ne resta qu'un petit tas de cendres. S'il y avait une chose que Bellatrix Black haïssait, c'était les choses qui refusaient de demeurer à leur juste place. Si on était une pièce d'échecs noire, raisonna-t-elle, il fallait rester avec ses semblables, au lieu d'essayer de _s'enfuir_. Le noir devrait rester avec le noir.

Les ruminations de Bella furent interrompues par un bruit de pas en provenance du couloir. Un instant après, il y eut un grincement, et la porte de pierre de la salle commune de Serpentard glissa sur le côté, révélant une forme familière dont la silhouette se détachait dans la lumière. Lucius Malefoy. Souriant à présent, Bella se redressa. Malefoy était retourné à l'école avec plusieurs jours de retard, et le fait qu'il rentrait maintenant furtivement, au milieu de la nuit... _Eh bien, eh bien, Malefoy,_ pensa Bella avec un sourire satisfait._ Est-ce que tu m'éviterais, par hasard?_

- Malefoy! appela-t-elle. Viens t'asseoir.

Levant sa baguette, elle la pointa sur une chaise proche, la rapprochant d'elle.

- Assieds-toi, répéta-t-elle, se délectant de la gêne de Malefoy.

Pendant un instant, il sembla qu'il allait s'efforcer de l'ignorer. Cependant, à la fin, les bonnes manières eurent le dessus, comme elle l'avait prévu, et il s'assit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bellatrix?

Bellatrix sourit.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, Malefoy. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Bellatrix?»

Malefoy déglutit, et le sourire de Bella s'élargit.


	8. D'une manière ou d'une autre

**Où Bella se conduit comme une garce et Lucius se retrouve confronté à une énigme plutôt bizarre. Et des pièces d'échecs font leur apparition, pour aucune raison apparente. **

**Titre du chapitre: «One Way or Another», Blondie.**

Lucius avait reculé de trois jours son retour à Poudlard, espérant, de cette manière, éviter de croiser Bellatrix Black. Il avait transplané à Pré-au-Lard tard ce soir-là, et s'était rendu à l'école à pied, plutôt que de prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour arriver directement au bureau de Slughorn. Il avait eu besoin de ce temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir, bien qu'il ne se soit pas, en l'occurrence, rapproché de la moindre solution. Sa visite au directeur avait perdu plus de temps, mais certainement pas assez. Dumbledore avait facilement accepté l'histoire de la maladie de son père, et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait? Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout. Abraxas s'était réellement effondré après la fête de Lucius, se plaignait de douleurs dans la poitrine. Lucius aurait pensé à une crise cardiaque, s'il avait cru que le vieil homme ait assez de coeur. D'après les apparences, son père avait simlkement oublié de prendre la potion qui empêchait son foie de se changer en pierre après des décennies d'abus d'alcool, ce qui avait causé le réveil de sa cirrhose. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui offrir ce verre, Lucius se rappela avoir pensé, assis sur une chaise en bois branlante dans la salle d'attente de Ste Mangouste. La pensée ne l'avait pas perturbé longtemps, malgré tout, comme c'était un visage entièrement différent qui flottait au premier plan dans son esprit tandis qu'il fixait sans les voir les profondeurs de sa tasse de café. Bellatrix Black.

Avec un soupir, Lucius quitta le bureau du directeur et entama la longue descente qui menait aux cachots. Il marchait rapidement, sans s'inquiéter de la possibilité de croiser Rusard. L'insigne de préfet-en-chef qui luisait sur sa poitrine lui donnait autant le droit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit que n'importe quel professeur. Lucius sourit, tripotant le coin de l'insigne. Il adorait vraiment être préfet-en-chef. Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait goûté au pouvoir, et il était fréquemment impressionné par le respect immédiat que le minuscule morceau d'argent lui procurait. Son maître trouvait cela plutôt amusant, il le savait, pour des raisons qu'il ne lui avait jamais spécifiées. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Lucius. Après tout, aucun Serpentard n'avait atteint le poste depuis plus de dix ans, un fait qui rendait Lucius assez fier de lui.

Finalement, il s'arrêta devant un pan de mur nu. Il était plus de minuit. Black serait certainement endormie à présent? Il pourrait lui faire face le lendemain.

- _Fourchelangue_.

Il prononça le mot dans le vide, et effectivement, une partie du mur glissa sur le côté, lui permettant de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Grimaçant légèrement en entendant le grincement sonore produit par la pierre frottant contre la pierre, Lucius entra.

- Malefoy! Viens t'asseoir.

La voix qui résonnait n'était la dernière qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Bella Black était assise devant des flammes mourantes, respirant le triomphe. Un fol instant, Lucius envisagea de l'ignorer. Mais cela aurait été impoli.

- Assieds-toi, répéta-t-elle, rapprochant une chaise pour souligner ses mots.

Sans aucune issue, Lucius fut bien obligé de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bellatrix? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire malveillant.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne question, Malefoy. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Bellatrix?»

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Bellatrix? répéta Lucius, comme un perroquet, avec raideur.

Il commençait à avoir l'impression d'être coincé, bien réveillé, dans un cauchemar. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas modifié la mémoire de Black cette nuit-là à la fête? Mais bien sûr, il y avait des témoins. Sa mère était là, premièrement, et n'importe qui aurait pu regarder par la fenêtre... Même maintenant, il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'ils soient seuls. Pendant ce temps-là, Black le regardait, réfléchissant. Enfin, elle parla.

- Très bien, dit-elle avec circonspection, lissant le devant de sa robe. Etablissons les faits, d'accord? Tu es un Mangemort. L'un de _ses_ partisans. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas encore le nier?

Lucius secoua la tête, vaincu. Cela ne servirait à rien, après tout. Elle avait vu la Marque.

Elle sourit de nouveau à sa réponse.

- Bien, dit-elle. C'est ce que je pensais. Alors...

Elle hésita.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as rejoint?

Lucius la fixa bouche bée. De toutes les questions qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle pose, celle-ci n'avait pas été en haut de la liste. Et il y avait de nouveau la même chose, dans son expression... Cette étrange convoitise. Cette _avidité_.

- Pendant l'été, admit-il, repoussant le sentiment d'appréhension qui montait en lui. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose, à l'école. J'ai reçu la Marque il y a quelques mois.

- Et tu avais seize ans quand il t'a recruté?

Lucius acquiesça. Etait-ce un effet de son imagination, ou est-ce que sa respiration s'était accélérée?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Black, dit-il avec force. Ce n'est pas _l'école_ ou quoi que ce soit du même genre. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu es en train de t'engager.

- Peut-être pas, reconnut-elle. Mais j'ai l'intention de le découvrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Emmène-moi le voir.

- Quoi? explosa Lucius. _T'emmener le voir?_ Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de demander?

- Une chance! C'est tout ce que je demande! Contente-toi de m'amener devant lui, et laisse-le décider. C'est tout ce que je veux!

- Certainement pas.

Lucius se leva. Cette fille était folle. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle le fixait d'un regard noir à présent, furieuse, mais Lucius s'en fichait.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il. Je te conseille d'en faire autant.

Il se détourna pour partir.

- Pas si vite.

Bellatrix avait sauté sur ses pieds, une détermination évidente dans sa mâchoire serrée. Il se mit à rire.

- Abandonne, Black. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Tu peux parler de la Marque autour de toi, mais je peux t'assurer que mon maître n'en sera pas ravi.

Elle prit un air menaçant, croisant les bras avec défi.

- D'accord. Je ne peux pas parler de la Marque autour de moi. Cela ne peut pas dire que je ne peux pas raconter partout que tu es gay.

Lucius la fixa. La fille avait perdu la tête, c'était clair. Il eut un rire gêné.

- Sauf que c'est faux.

Elle eut un sourire déplaisant.

- Ah bon?

- Le fait que je ne voie personne en ce moment ne signifie pas que je suis homosexuel, Bellatrix.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Non, je suppose que non. Je veux dire, les gens ne penseraient ça que s'ils entendaient dire que tu aies fait quelque chose de cinglé. Comme rejeter Bellatrix Black, par exemple. Parce que, admettons-le, quel homme hétéro ferait _ça?_

Lucius sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

- Bellatrix, tu _sais_ que je ne suis pas gay, dit-il, luttant pour contenir son désespoir. Tu ne peux pas lancer ce genre de rumeurs sur moi juste parce que je t'ai... repoussée? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est dément?

- Bien sûr. Et ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Malefoy. Ce n'est certainement pas juste parce que tu m'as _repoussée_. Comme si j'étais aussi mesquine. Tu sais ce que je veux.

- Et tu sais que j'ai dit pas question.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- On dirait bien que tu es homosexuel, alors. Dans l'immédiat. Et même si tu changes d'avis... eh bien, tu sais à quel point ces ragots peuvent être persistants. Certaines de ces rumeurs peuvent te coller à la peau pendant _des années_.

Elle bâilla, et se baissa pour rassembler ses affaires.

- Bonne nuit, alors.

Lucius n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il sentait une sueur glacée sur son front. Le problème, c'était qu'il savait _exactement_ à quel point ces ragots pouvaient être persistants. Il avait grandi entouré de choses dans ce genre, dans la société sang-pur. Ils inventaient encore des absurdités sur la soeur de Black, plus d'un an après son départ. Bon sang, ils racontaient toujours des ragots sur Abraxas, et ils ne savaient même pas _la moitié_ de ce qu'il savait sur le vieil homme. Lucius savait donc qu'ils ne laisseraient pas un petit détail comme la vérité les arrêter. Il était coincé, et il le savait.

- Tu as gagné, dit-il à voix basse.

- Quoi? Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu. Désolée, Malefoy.

- J_'ai dit_ que tu as gagné, d'accord? articula Lucius entre ses dents serrées. Je vais t'emmener le voir.

Bellatrix se redressa, souriant de nouveau. Ramassant une pièce sur l'échiquier abandonné, elle la jeta en l'air, la rattrapant avec grâce et d'une seule main.

- Echec et mat, Malefoy, dit-elle en ouvrant les doigts.

Blottie dans la paume de sa main, il y avait la reine noire.


	9. Te montrer comment

**Où Bella et Lucius sortent ensemble. Façon de parler. **

**Titre du chapitre: «Show you how», The Killers.**

Le siège dans lequel Bella Black était lovée aurait pu être considéré comme une banquette de fenêtre, si une salle commune située dans les cachots avait eu des fenêtres. En fait, il se rapprochait plutôt d'une alcôve, un petit espace creusé dans le mur de pierre dans lequel quelqu'un, il y avait longtemps de cela, avait calé un siège. Il était plein de courants d'air, et situé à bonne distance de la chaleur du feu, mais Bella l'aimait bien. Assise là, elle passait facilement inaperçue, mais elle voyait tous ceux qui rentraient et sortaient de la salle commune. Exclue, mais intégrée.

En ce moment même, Bella s'efforçait désespérément de terminer une dissertation de métamorphose qu'elle était censée rendre le lendemain matin. Le professeur McGonagall, avec sa trentaine d'années, était une enseignante relativement jeune, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un vrai dragon. Bellatrix était sûre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ce qui allait très bien à Bella, car le sentiment était réciproque. Bella trempa le bout de sa plume dans son encrier et griffonna à la hâte, jetant, de mémoire, ligne après ligne sur la métamorphose humaine. Son esprit, en toute honnêteté, était ailleurs. Une semaine avait passé depuis son altercation avec Malefoy, et elle avait à peine entendu parler de lui depuis. _Il m'a promis,_ songea-t-elle avec amertume, tandis qu'un couple gloussant de plus la dépassait en coup de vent, en route vers Pré-au-Lard. _Idiots._ Elle se pencha sur son travail et écrivit plus vite, ignorant l'encre qui éclaboussait sa joue en conséquence.

- Salut, Bella.

Une petite voix s'éleva près d'elle, et elle leva les yeux pour voir Narcissa debout là, tripotant le ruban au bout de sa natte.

- Narcissa, je suis occupée.

Ni le ton froid de sa voix ni son usage du nom complet de sa soeur n'eurent l'effet désiré, car elle releva la tête, quelques secondes plus tard, pour voir que Cissy n'avait pas bougé. Elle était à présent en train de tripoter la manche de son pull.

- Tu vas aller à Pré-au-Lard, Bella?

Bella roula des yeux.

- Non, Cissy, je ne vais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard. Crois-le ou pas, mais j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps qu'acheter des bonbons et regarder des gens comme Weasley et Prewett se baver dessus chez madame Pieddodu.

Cissy fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai entendu dire que madame Pieddodu était plutôt gentille.

Elle soupira.

- J'aimerais pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Bellatrix roula des yeux.

- L'année prochaine, Cissy, dit-elle d'un ton impatient.

- Oui, je suppose, dit mollement Cissy.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, fixant ses chaussures sans mot dire.

- Bella, je ne me sens pas bien.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles? Tu as été malade il y a quoi, deux semaines?

- Trois semaines, dit sa soeur d'un ton morose. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui circule.

- Il y a toujours «quelque chose qui circule» avec toi, Cissy. Et Mère te croit _toujours_, parce que tu es sa petite préférée. Combien de semaines de cours as-tu manquées cette année? Six? Sept?

Narcissa rougit.

- Ca ne se passe pas comme ça.

- Cissy, tout le but d'aller à l'école, c'est de recevoir une éducation. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux espérer le faire si tu n'arrêtes pas de filer à la maison toutes les deux minutes, en prétendant être malade. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais ça, de toute façon. Juste à cause de quelques méchants petits première année.

- Deuxième année. Je suis en deuxième année maintenant.

- Peu importe.

Bella agita la main d'un air dédaigneux.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est que tu es une _Black_. Défends-toi. Personne d'autre ne va le faire pour toi, et il faudra bien que tu commences à un moment donné.

- Je pense que c'est la rougeole.

- Oh, par Salazar! explosa Bella. Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez toi, Cissy. Et si tu rentres à la maison en affirmant que tu as la rougeole, je me chargerai personnellement d'aller droit sur Mère et de te nettoyer de tous ces boutons, juste sous son nez. C'est clair?

- Tu ne comprends pas, marmonna Narcissa, ses yeux bleus se remplissant de larmes. Tu ne comprends jamais.

- On ne peut pas te parler, c'est ça? Je veux dire, j'essaie au moins, non? Ce qui est plus que...

- Ahem.

Elle fut interrompue à ce moment-là par la stupide voix gloussante de Rita Skeeter.

_- Quoi?_

Bella virevolta pour faire face à la fille, avec un regard si menaçant qu'il aurait certainement poussé même le professeur McGonagall à prendre le temps de la réflexion. Il fit certainement freiner Skeeter, mais seulement l'espace d'un instant.

- Lucius Malefoy veut te parler, dit-elle.

En effet, Lucius était debout juste derrière elle, avec une expression qu'on ne pouvait décrire autrement que par le mot «gênée».

- Je me demande ce qu'il veut, continua Rita en aparté.

Bellatrix roula des yeux. Cissy, typiquement, avait profité de la diversion et filé hors de la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine brusquerie.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à gérer Malefoy.

- Nous... euh... on avait dit qu'on irait à Pré-au-Lard, tu te souviens? Ensemble?

Skeeter émit un son étrange, un peu étranglé. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de s'étouffer avec une arête. Bella lui jeta un regard noir, puis à Malefoy.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça, dit-elle avec froideur.

Malefoy eut une petite toux embarrassée.

- Si, si, corrigea-t-il. On, euh, on en a parlé. La semaine dernière. Mais je ne t'ai pas reprécisé les détails de notre, euh, _rendez-vous_.

Son visage avait pris une ravissante teinte rose, mais loin d'être aussi vif que celui de Skeeter.

- _Tu as __**rendez-vous**__ avec Lucius __**Malefoy**__? _s'écria-t-elle en hurlant presque, scandalisée.

Lucius la fixa, apparemment un peu alarmé. Bella ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – Skeeter était un spectacle alarmant, et c'était seulement dans ses bons jours. Mais à quoi pensait Malefoy? Comme si elle allait aller à un _rendez-vous _avec lui, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait osé lui dire auparavant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le corriger, et puis, d'un seul coup, elle comprit. Il ne voulait pas l'emmener pour un rendez-vous. Il voulait l'emmener pour un _rendez-vous_. Elle le fixa, bouche bée.

_- Maintenant? _demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. _Aujourd'hui?_

Malefoy hocha la tête tandis que le regard de Skeeter passait de l'un à l'autre, avec une expression perplexe. Bellatrix sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant les rouleaux de parchemin qui tombèrent par terre dans le mouvement, et l'encre qui gouttait à présent sur sa dissertation de métamorphose. Son coeur battait comme un fou, et elle avait un peu mal au coeur.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, marmonna-t-elle en direction de Malefoy.

Mais il se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. _Nous_ n'avons pas le temps.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? glapit Bella.

La pensée qu'ils risquaient d'être en retard ne faisait rien pour calmer ses nerfs.

- _Accio cape!_ s'écria-t-elle, et sa cape vola à travers la salle commune dans sa direction, renversant un première année de petite taille au passage.

Ses compagnons gloussèrent devant tout le cinéma que faisait Bella, mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, jetant en hâte la cape sur ses épaules.

- _Allez, _Malefoy, gronda-t-elle, tirant sur son bras. _Allons-y. _

Elle l'avait déjà traîné à travers la moitié de la pièce quand une pensée surgit dans son esprit. Malefoy plaisait bien à Skeeter. Bien sûr – c'était _évident_ à présent. Et elle pensait que quelque chose était en train de se passer... Bella sourit. Elle avait toujours détesté Skeeter. Alors elle fit ce que n'importe qui aurait fait dans sa situation: elle prit Lucius Malefoy par le bras et passa légèrement la main sur sa poitrine, ignorant sa petite grimace.

- Eh bien, nous avons un _rendez-vous_ à présent, lui siffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Grâce à toi. Alors joue le jeu, ou ils vont avoir des soupçons.

Lucius hocha la tête, et Bella eut un nouveau sourire satisfait. C'était vraiment trop facile.

- Alors, Lucius, ronronna-t-elle juste assez fort pour que Skeeter l'entende. Tu comptes m'emmener à un endroit sympathique?

Elle aperçut brièvement l'expression de détresse de l'autre fille, et puis la porte de la salle commune se referma en glissant derrière eux et elle lâcha Malefoy, croisant les bras bien serré pour s'efforcer de contenir son fou rire.


	10. Quelque chose à commencer

**Titre du chapitre: «Start Something», Lostprophets.**

Une légère bruine tombait sur Pré-au-Lard, et le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes était gris et couvert. Lucius traversait la petite ville à pied, d'une démarche rapide, bien qu'il doute qu'elle le soit suffisamment. Son maître l'avait appelé à l'improviste, mais il soupçonnait que ce soit intentionnel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas donner à ses potentiels partisans le temps de se préparer avant de le rencontrer, mais Lucius ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il demande à voir Black aussi rapidement. C'était déconcertant, mais cela lui donnait de l'espoir. Peut-être que le simple fait qu'elle soit une fille jouerait en sa défaveur. Après tout, songea Lucius avec une grimace, Black ne _voulait_ même pas devenir Mangemort. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle était en train de s'engager.

Black, heureusement, l'avait lâché. Elle marchait à ses côtés à présent, dans un silence inhabituel pour elle, et paraissait plutôt blanche._ Bien,_ songea Lucius sans la moindre compassion. _Ca lui apprendra._ Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Bellatrix sa menace de faire de lui un paria de la société, bien qu'il doive bien lui faire justice. Peu de gens auraient été capables de faire chanter quelqu'un en utilisant leur propre humiliation et un complet mensonge. Il accéléra le pas en passant devant la Tête de Sanglier, ignorant Bellatrix qui avait glissé sur les pavés humides. Elle brisa le silence d'un juron sonore, et le couple qui les précédait jeta un regard en arrière, permettant à Lucius de les identifier comme Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett. Weasley le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, il désapprouvait le manque de galanterie dont le préfet-en-chef faisait preuve envers sa «petite amie». Lucius roula des yeux et saisit Black par le coude, avec réticence, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Allez, marmonna-t-il, la tirant à travers une petite rue et l'entraînant vers la périphérie du village.

Après quelques minutes de silence supplémentaires, Black prit la parole.

- Où allons-nous? demanda-t-elle, et pour la première fois, Lucius remarqua qu'elle semblait enrhumée.

Probablement l'une des suites de sa presque-noyade. Sa voix était enrouée, et elle toussait, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas dans la salle commune sèche et bien chauffée. Il ne pouvait que supposer que le froid et l'humidité aggravaient son état. Encore une fois, la pensée ne le troubla pas. Au contraire, en fait. C'était dommage qu'elle n'ait pas le nez qui coule en plus, selon Lucius. Au plus elle n'aurait l'air de rien, au mieux ce serait.

- Loin de Pré-au-Lard, dit-il d'un ton bref, pour répondre à sa question. Je ne peux pas te dire où.

Bellatrix hocha la tête.

- Très bien.

Elle toussa.

- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je devrais savoir avant de le rencontrer?

Lucius la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme quoi?

- Comme... comment me comporter. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Ce genre de choses.

Lucius réfléchit un instant.

- Adresse-toi toujours à lui en l'appelant «Maître» ou «Seigneur». Ne l'interromps jamais, évidemment. Montre-lui du respect en permanence, incline-toi quand tu le vois pour la première fois et ne t'oppose jamais à lui. Oh, et ne lui mens jamais. C'est la chose la plus importante. Ne mens jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'il le sait toujours. Toujours.

Bellatrix acquiesça, assimilant les informations avec soin. Lucius la regarda un moment, s'attendant à plus de questions, mais elle ne demanda rien d'autre. La pente devenait plus raide à présent, et la pluie tombait plus fort. Bien qu'ils aient perdu Weasley et Prewett de vue depuis longtemps, Lucius se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Bellatrix par le coude. Pour une raison ou une autre, il ne la lâcha pas. Tandis qu'ils dépassaient les boutiques, et que les maisons alentour se faisaient plus rares, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-il.

Bellatrix leva les yeux, surprise. Apparemment, elle s'était habituée au silence.

- Quoi?

- Eh bien... de qui as-tu vu la Marque? Parce que la mienne ne peut pas être la première que tu aies jamais vue. Je veux dire, tu savais où elle était. Tu as remonté ma manche, tu savais _exactement_ où regarder. Et personne d'autre ne sait cela, pas même le ministère. Seulement le cercle de ses intimes. Alors, qui te l'avait montrée?

Bellatrix sourit.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas un garçon intelligent, ça?

- Réponds à ma question, Black.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Evan Rosier, dit-elle simplement. C'est mon cousin, tu vois. Et un abruti fini, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter. Il s'est soûlé un jour, et a décidé de me montrer son nouveau tatouage. Une sorte de tentative mal dégrossie de m'impressionner, je pense. En tout cas, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions, comme quoi il était quelqu'un de tellement important à présent, et de tellement _dangereux_, et qu'il était sur le chemin de la grandeur. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre.

_Rosier?_ Eh bien, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Rosier voudrait t'impressionner à ce point? demanda Lucius.

Bellatrix se contenta de sourire et haussa un sourcil.

- A ton avis?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu viens de dire que c'est ton cousin.

- C'est le cas. Son père est le frère de ma mère. Essaie de _lui_ dire ça.

Lucius la fixa. Pas étonnant que Black se croie irrésistible. Il ne regarderait certainement plus jamais Rosier de la même manière.

La dernière maison de Pré-au-Lard était une petite chaumière. Un énorme Veracrasse boursouflé était attaché à un piquet dans le jardin qui donnait sur la rue, et Lucius jeta à la créature un bref regard de dégoût avant de se tourner vers Black. Elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il en était sûr.

- Donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna-t-il.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard à peu près semblable à celui dont il venait de gratifier le Veracrasse.

- Pas question.

- Cesse de perdre du temps, dit Lucius d'un ton impatient. Donne-la moi. Tu ne peux pas te présenter devant notre maître avec une arme sur toi.

Bellatrix le fixa d'un air furieux, pleine de ressentiment, tout en lui passant sa baguette qu'elle le regarda ranger en sécurité dans sa robe.

- Et maintenant?

Lucius avait une sorte de foulard de soie noué autour du cou. Il le retira et le lui montra. Bellatrix le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, dit-elle d'un ton incrédule.

A sa grande surprise, cependant, elle se tourna, assez obéissante, et le laissa le lui nouer autour des yeux.

- Si tu me laisses me casser la figure, Malefoy, je te jure que...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit précipitamment Lucius. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Elle hocha la tête, apparemment apaisée. Lucius fut soudain frappé par le fait qu'elle était sans baguette et les yeux bandés, complètement dépendante de lui. Il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Lucius, dit-elle, et pendant un instant il songea qu'il pouvait même percevoir cette vulnérabilité dans sa voix. De quoi... de quoi j'ai l'air?

_Quelle question étrange._ Lucius la regarda des pieds à la tête. Sa cape était attachée n'importe comment autour de son cou, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés par le vent, et il y avait une tache d'encre violette sur sa joue droite.

- Tu as l'air très bien, lui dit-il.

Et puis il la saisit de nouveau par le coude, la serrant fermement, et tourna sur lui-même, l'entraînant avec lui dans le vide.


	11. Tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu

**Désolée pour le petit retard... Du coup, je vais continuer à poster une fois par semaine, mais le dimanche et non plus le mercredi, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse! **

**Malheureusement, avec la traduction, quand je reçois des reviews, j'ai tendance à passer directement à l'étape traduction – envoi à l'auteure – suppression et pour peu que je sois pressée ou distraite, la réponse passe à la trappe! Alors je tiens à remercier toutes mes revieweuses (a priori c'est des filles): Circae, Circee, Ann O'Neam, April, Noémie, Anna Bella et surtout ma fidèle chérie Elodie **

**Titre du chapitre: «All I ever wanted», Basshunter.**

Malefoy transplana sans avertissement. Aveuglée et désorientée, les genoux de Bella se dérobèrent sous elle quand ses pieds heurtèrent le trottoir, et elle se serait effondrée si Lucius ne l'avait pas attrapée à temps.

- Ca va? demanda-t-il, et elle hocha la tête, ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle était excessivement perturbée par sa soudaine vulnérabilité.

S'il y avait une chose que Bella détestait, c'était bien être obligée de dépendre des autres. Cependant, elle aurait préféré se mordre la langue plutôt que d'avouer ça à Malefoy. Vaguement, elle se demanda où ils étaient. Il pleuvait bien plus abondamment ici qu'à Pré-au-Lard, mais la pluie était plus chaude, et elle entendait le grondement lointain de la circulation moldue. Londres? Peut-être.

- Bellatrix? Tu es sûre que ça va? Tu as l'air vraiment pâle.

Bellatrix hocha la tête. Elle avait la bouche tellement sèche qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été capable de parler si elle l'avait voulu.

- On peut encore reculer si c'est ce que tu veux, tu sais. Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis.

_Reculer?_ Bella ne pensait toujours pas être capable de parler, mais elle secoua farouchement la tête, et il sembla comprendre le message.

- Si tu en es sûre... dit-il d'un ton incertain, et Bella hocha de nouveau la tête.

_Evidemment_,elle en était sûre. Elle était juste nerveuse, voilà tout. C'était compréhensible, vu les circonstances. Malefoy ne répéta pas la question. Posant une main sur son épaule, il la guida avec prudence, lui faisant traverser la route, monter quelques marches et passer une porte, pénétrant ainsi dans un hall chaud et sec, où il lui retira son bandeau. Clignant des yeux, Bella regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait trois lourdes portes de chêne, toutes fermées, le long du couloir, et un escalier étroit en spirale au bout de ce dernier. Le tapis sous leurs pieds était vert sombre et avait l'air plutôt usé, et les murs étaient nus, à part un grand miroir près du porte-manteau. Elle fut tentée de regarder de quoi elle avait l'air, mais Lucius la tirait déjà en avant.

- Attends ici, ordonna-t-il, disparaissant par la toute dernière porte.

Bella attendit donc dehors, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir de saisir les mots prononcés dans la pièce. Après un moment, il émergea.

- Entre, marmonna-t-il, en lui tenant la porte. Il veut te voir.

Bella déglutit, nerveuse, et entra.

La pièce était assez petite, avec des murs sombres et lambrissés et un feu vacillant dans l'âtre. Dans un fauteuil près de ce dernier, un homme était étendu. Il était grand et mince et d'une pâleur anormale, avec des cheveux bruns et des joues creuses, décharnées. Pour l'instant ses longs doigts blancs étaient pressés contre ses tempes, mais comme elle s'approchait et s'inclinait, il leva la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Bella sentit son souffle se couper. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, brûlant, mais le blanc en était étrangement brouillé et injecté de sang. Il la fixa, et après un moment sa bouche se courba en un sourire froid.

- Tiens, tiens, dit-il d'une voix douce. Vous _êtes_ une surprise, Miss...?

- Black, dit vivement Bella. Miss Black.

- Black, répéta-t-il à voix basse. Je vois. Mais je suppose que vous avez un autre nom.

- Oh! dit vivement Bella, mortifiée. Bien... bien sûr. Bellatrix. Je m'appelle Bellatrix, Maître.

- Bellatrix Black. Bella. Hmm.

Et voilà encore ce sourire froid, dépourvu d'humour.

- Cela va bien ensemble.

Bellatrix resta silencieuse. Quelle que soit la plaisanterie, elle ne l'avait pas saisie. Il ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus, cependant, et elle décida que la plaisanterie ne s'adressait peut-être pas à elle. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien, Miss Black, dit-il. Lucius me dit que vous souhaitez vous mettre au service de Lord Voldemort.

Bella acquiesça.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Son nom, prononcé à voix haute, lui donnait la chair de poule.

- Et pourquoi ça?

Il la fixait à nouveau, ses yeux noirs plantés dans les siens, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était... la béatitude. Parce qu'assez soudainement, Bella comprenait. Ce n'était pas un accident, qu'elle soit là. Comment aurait-ce pu en être un? Elle s'était toujours moquée de la divination, mais maintenant elle savait. Il y _avait_ un destin, parce qu'elle était faite pour être ici. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie l'avait menée à ce moment, comme si elle avait été aveugle avant de voir cet homme, et maintenant elle_ voyait_. Mais comment pourrait-elle mettre des mots sur cela? Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans émettre un son.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Miss Black, dit-il.

Sa voix était toujours aussi calme, mais à présent chargée d'une menace voilée. Il se leva, et elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'il avait sa baguette à la main, la faisant tournoyer paresseusement entre ses doigts minces et blancs. Bella était toujours à genoux, parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit de se lever. Il tendit la main, sans se départir de ce sourire froid, et lui inclina le menton afin que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau. Son contact lui donna le vertige, et elle se sentit étrangement étourdie, comme si elle était en train de tomber.

_Elle avait cinq ans, tenant un bébé et pleurnichant devant Andromeda. _

_- Renvoie-la d'où elle vient! Je ne l'aime pas! _

_Sa soeur lui caressait les cheveux. _

_- Oh Bella... soupira-t-elle... _

_Elle avait onze ans, perdue à la gare de King's Cross, et un clochard moldu la saisit par la cheville. Elle hurla et lui enfonça sa malle dans la jambe. Il y eut un craquement écoeurant..._

_Douze ans, en botanique. _

_- Le cri de la Mandragore est fatal à tous ceux qui l'entendent..._

_Très prudemment, elle prit sa baguette et brûla les cache-oreilles d'un Poufsouffle, faisant un trou au travers..._

_Quinze ans, et Andromeda était en train de crier. _

_- Ce n'est pas réel, rien de tout ça! Tu ne le vois pas? Mon Dieu, Bella, comment peux-tu être aussi **aveugle**?_

_Plus tard, et elle se tenait, toute seule, dans une pièce vide et dévastée, entourée de décombres et de meubles brisés, et ce n'était toujours pas **assez...**_

Bella ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les images qui traversaient son esprit à toute allure n'étaient pas des choses auxquelles elle avait voulu penser. Dans certains cas, c'était des choses auxquelles elle n'aurait plus jamais voulu penser. Mais elle s'en fichait, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, au travers des images, elle pouvait voir ses yeux plongés dans les siens, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait voir. Son regard était enivrant. Est-ce qu'il savait l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle?

_Le professeur Slughorn était assis, affalé, devant son bureau, une expression vaincue sur le visage._

_- Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas être renvoyée, ma chère petite, mais il faut que vous compreniez, je peux difficilement me contenter d'_ignorer_ ces, ah, incidents... _

_Evan Rosier lui adressa un sourire retors, son bras posé sur le sien. _

_- Tu veux voir quelque chose, cousine Bella? _

_Elle se dégagea avec un rire méprisant. _

_- Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais? demanda-t-elle, en se tournant pour partir. _

_Sa prise se resserra sur son bras..._

_Elle se tenait dans le bureau d'Abraxas Malefoy, fixant pensivement le contenu du tiroir de son bureau..._

_Lucius lui nouait un bandeau sur les yeux... _

_Elle ouvrit la main pour voir une pièce d'échecs qui reposait sur sa paume. La reine noire..._

Bella eut le souffle coupé quand il leva le sortilège, et les images disparurent. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il la fixait, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme pour estimer ses possibilités.

- S'il vous plaît, dit-elle. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi seulement faire mes preuves. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous.

- N'importe quoi? répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, désespérée. Il ne pouvait pas la congédier maintenant, c'était juste _impossible_.

_- Endoloris! _

Bella hurla. C'était une douleur comme elle n'en avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant. C'était pire que de se noyer, parce que maintenant la sensation de brûlure n'était pas seulement dans sa gorge et ses poumons, elle était partout. Elle tomba par terre, sans cesser de hurler et de se tortiller de douleur. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête, elle voulait mourir...

_- Endoloris! Endoloris! _dit-il encore et encore.

Il avait presque l'air de_ s'ennuyer. _

La rage bouillonna en elle. Comment pouvait-elle laisser cela arriver? Elle était en train de se montrer faible, exactement ce qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. Il ne la considérerait jamais autrement que comme une petite fille idiote et faible à présent, et il allait la congédier... Elle sentit une lueur de défi s'allumer dans sa poitrine. Non. _Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver_. Inspirant profondément, elle retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que ses poumons lui semblent prêts à exploser, et serra les poings en enroulant les doigts, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'à être sûre de s'être fait saigner. La douleur semblait sans fin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chaque fois qu'elle aspirait une goulée d'air, mais elle se disait que c'était mieux que de crier.

La douleur cessa brusquement. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que sa propre respiration irrégulière, mais elle attendit un instant pour être sûre qu'il ait arrêté. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendue par terre, recroquevillée en position foetale, une fine couche de sueur froide brillant sur son front. Tout son corps était douloureux, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Avec une autre profonde et frémissante inspiration, elle se força à se redresser en position assise. Et sursauta.

Il était accroupi devant elle, la regardant d'un air intéressé. Elle attendit qu'il parle, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, Maître, lui dit Bellatrix d'une voix rauque et cassée. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Je peux être une bonne partisane, je sais que je le peux. Laissez-moi seulement faire mes preuves. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. Et... je suis désolée. Quoi que j'aie fait de mal, je suis désolée.

Il la regarda encore pendant un long moment, et puis, soudain, il sourit. La saisissant par le bras, il la releva. Elle avait la tête qui tourne.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, l'informa-t-il.

- Mais, dans ce cas... pourquoi...

- Un test. C'est tout.

Le soulagement l'envahit. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il répondit à sa question avant qu'elle n'ait pu la poser.

- Tu t'en es bien sortie, lui dit-il. Tu peux avoir ta chance, je pense.

Bella resta bouche bée.

- Vraiment? Je... merci, Maître! Merci, merci!

Il leva la main pour la faire taire.

- Ca suffit. Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

Bella se tut immédiatement et hocha la tête, extatique. S'inclinant rapidement, elle sortit de la pièce à reculons. _Tu peux avoir ta chance... _Bella sourit. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu.


	12. Prêt ou pas

**Titre du chapitre: «Ready or not», The Fugees. **

Lucius s'appuya contre le mur, regardant son reflet. L'homme dans le miroir avait l'air absent et le visage étrangement blanc, comme s'il portait un masque. Tout particulièrement quand les cris commencèrent. Lucius fixa son double au teint livide, épiant et attendant une réaction, et se demandant pourquoi la seule qui lui venait était une envie inexplicable de courir se cacher.

Black quitta la pièce si vite qu'elle lui rentra droit dedans, et il dut la rattraper, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Bellatrix! Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va?

Le visage de Bellatrix était blanc comme un linge et elle avait du sang sur la lèvre, mais les yeux brillants. Elle hocha la tête, haletante.

- Ca allait. C'était formidable. Lucius... il a dit qu'il allait me donner une chance! Une chance de faire mes preuves. Est-ce que tu arrives à le croire?

_Non_, songea Lucius avec amertume. _Pas vraiment, non._

- Mais... mais... et les cris? Euh, j'ai entendu des cris.

Bellatrix secoua la tête et agita la main d'un air impatient.

- Ce n'était rien. Vraiment. Rien. Allez viens maintenant, ou on va être en retard.

Lucius la regarda, en état de choc, se dégager de sa prise et descendre les marches pour sortir dans la rue d'un pas dansant, affichant toujours le même sourire éclatant.

- Allez, _viens_, appela-t-elle.

- D'accord, d'accord! s'écria Lucius.

Il dévala les marches à sa suite, attentif à bien refermer la porte derrière lui, et la saisit par le bras. Ils transplanèrent avec un «pop» sonore, et réapparurent dans la périphérie de Pré-au-Lard. C'était du moins là que Lucius avait prévu de les faire réapparaître. Apparemment, sa concentration laissait à désirer, aujourd'hui. Ils étaient à mi-chemin d'une côte, et dans la boue jusqu'aux chevilles. Se préparant à faire face à la fureur de Bellatrix, il lui rendit sa baguette. Chose étonnante, cependant, la rage à laquelle il s'attendait n'arriva pas. Black jeta un coup d'oeil à la boue qui tachait ses coûteuses bottes en peau de dragon, et se contenta de rire.

- Destination, Détermination, Décision, Lucius! scanda-t-elle, agitant un doigt dans sa direction.

Lucius la regarda fixement. Est-ce qu'elle était ivre? Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un émerger d'un premier rendez-vous avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres _aussi _follement heureux.

Bellatrix, pendant ce temps-là, fixait le soleil couchant.

- On va être en retard, réalisa Lucius, consterné.

Il était préfet-en-chef. Il ne pouvait pas finir en retenue. C'était grotesque.

Bellatrix le saisit par la main.

- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, dit-elle avec un large sourire, le traînant à sa suite et se mettant à courir. On va y arriver!

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse! s'écria Lucius tandis qu'ils dévalaient la pente en trébuchant.

Il était un Malefoy, nom de nom! Il était incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il était allé où que ce soit en courant, mais il était sûr qu'il avait alors plusieurs années et quelques dizaines de centimètres de moins. C'était ridicule.

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la grand-rue de Pré-au-Lard, Lucius était rouge comme un radis et luttait pour reprendre son souffle, un point de côté féroce lui déchirant le flanc. Rosmerta, la jeune barmaid des Trois Balais, était en train de nettoyer les vitres, mais elle laissa tomber le seau en les voyant passer, restant bouche bée de surprise.

- Ralentis! cria-t-il à nouveau.

Est-ce qu'il imaginait des choses, ou bien est-ce qu'il y avait deux silhouettes rousses à l'air familier sur la route devant eux?

- Je ne pense pas! hurla Bellatrix, luttant pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du vent.

Il pleuvait vraiment à présent, des gouttelettes glacées imbibant la coûteuse casaque italienne de Lucius. Juste alors qu'il pensait que ses poumons allaient exploser, les lourdes portes de chêne de Poudlard s'ouvrirent largement devant eux, et la chaude lumière du hall d'entrée se répandit sur lui. Lucius ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi soulagé que quand Bellatrix le tira en haut des marches. Il sentit son soulagement se dissiper en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, cela dit, en levant les yeux vers le visage jubilant d'Argus Rusard.

- Vous êtes en retard, s'exclama Rusard, exultant, en tapotant le rouleau de parchemin dans sa paume.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, avec de la boue jusqu'aux genoux. Même un Malefoy aurait eu du mal à se montrer arrogant dans _cette_ situation. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellatrix. Elle était tout aussi mouillée et débraillée, mais à sa grande horreur, elle avait l'air d'afficher un sourire en coin. Il était clair qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'aider. Une voix résonna derrière lui.

- Oh, mais Mr Rusard, ce n'est pas juste! Ils sont entrés juste après nous, et en plus, il est six heures moins deux à ma montre.

Et Lucius avait cru que la situation ne pourrait pas tourner encore plus embarrassante. Apparemment si. La personne qui venait de parler n'était autre que Molly Weasley, une Gryffondor légèrement potelée avec des frisettes couleur carotte et un gentil visage. Elle venait d'une famille au sang pur, d'accord, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était pratiquement mariée à Arthur Weasley, et Arthur Weasley, selon Lucius, était une disgrâce au nom de sang-pur. Il portait des robes d'occasion miteuses, exhibant pratiquement sa pauvreté, et il avait pris Etude des Moldus, ce qui disait à Lucius tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Quiconque prenant Etude des Moldus était manifestement ramolli du cerveau. Weasley était en ce moment même en train de tirer la main de sa petite amie, perplexe.

- Laisse tomber, Molly, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas notre problème.

Honnêtement, c'était tout de même assez embarrassant que ces deux-là aient à assister à ça, sans que Prewett décide carrément de s'en mêler. Bellatrix avait haussé un sourcil. Apparemment, elle trouvait toute la situation trop drôle pour prononcer un mot.

Rusard, pendant ce temps, s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et avait bombé le torse, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, dit-il. Les règles sont les règles. Et ils étaient en retard selon ma montre. Le rouleau est fermé à présent. Ils ne peuvent plus signer le registre.

- Oh, mais vous pourriez le _dérouler_, Mr Rusard, dit Prewett d'un ton suppliant.

Rusard ouvrit la bouche, ses bajoues frémissant furieusement.

- Je ne pourrais rien faire de...

Il fut interrompu à ce moment par une voix enjouée.

- Argus! J'espère bien que vous n'empêchez pas ces élèves d'aller dîner! Vous ne les avez pas encore laissés signer le registre?

Rusard sursauta, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Non, vous voyez... Ils étaient en retard, Monsieur le Directeur! Et dans ce cas, je ne peux pas les laisser signer le registre. Ce ne serait pas correct.

Dumbledore eut un sourire serein.

- Oh, je suis sûr que nous pouvons bien oublier la correction pour un soir, Argus. Après tout, ils ne sont pas _très_ en retard. Ma montre est parfaitement à l'heure, et il n'est que six heures tapantes. Venez dîner, à présent. Les elfes de maison se sont vraiment surpassés aujourd'hui, avec une tarte aux fraises tout simplement merveilleuse. J'insiste à ce que tout le personnel la goûte. Dépêchez-vous, tous les quatre. Vous ne voudriez certainement pas passer à côté.

Rusard céda de mauvaise grâce, balançant brutalement le rouleau entre les mains de Prewett et marmonnant des mots incohérents dans sa barbe tandis que Dumbledore le traînait pratiquement en avant. Lucius attendit, embarrassé, que les deux Gryffondor aient signé. A sa grande horreur, Prewett ne les lâcha pas ensuite. Elle resta à attendre tandis que Lucius et Bellatrix ajoutaient leurs noms, puis les suivit le long du couloir, babillant stupidement tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

- Cet homme est tellement mesquin que j'ai du mal à y croire. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez été vraiment en retard... Oh, et d'ailleurs, Arthur et moi, on vous a vus tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard. Vous vous êtes bien amusés? Vous êtes allés chez Madame Pieddodu? Ils avaient un délicieux gâteau à la carotte fait maison aujourd'hui, Arthur et moi trouvons tous les deux que c'était probablement le meilleur que nous ayons jamais goûté...

Lucius remarqua que son petit ami évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard des deux Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. S'il avait été Arthur Weasley à ce moment précis, il aurait prié pour pouvoir disparaître dans un trou de souris.

_Mon Dieu, arrêtez ça, _songea Lucius alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de leur destination, après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité du bavardage abrutissant de Prewett. Il eut envie de hurler quand elle marqua une pause, sa main carrément _sur la poignée de la porte_.

- Je voulais vous dire que vous formez un si joli couple, tous les deux, ajouta-t-elle gentiment. Vous avez l'air absolument _adorable_ ensemble. Eh bien, à bientôt!

Lucius regarda Bellatrix, et fut satisfait de voir sa propre expression choquée et horrifiée se refléter sur son visage. Pour la première fois de la journée, il eut l'impression qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il se détourna pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, et fut surpris quand Black le saisit par le poignet.

- Attends, dit-elle. Je voulais juste dire... merci. Pour m'avoir emmenée le voir. Je... vraiment...

Elle secoua la tête silencieusement.

- Merci.

Puis elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa brièvement sur le front, le lâchant rapidement. Elle avait de nouveau le même sourire, ridiculement euphorique et un peu sonné.

- Allez viens, dit-elle en riant, poussant la porte de la Grande Salle. Je meurs de faim.


	13. Des ennuis

**A ce stade de la fic, je reprécise, comme l'auteure originale, que cette fic n'est PAS un Bella/Lucius. Ca n'arrivera pas ;)**

**Titre du chapitre: «Trouble», Coldplay. **

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent avant que Bella ne revoie son nouveau maître. Pendant ce temps-là, elle ne pensa pas à grand chose d'autre. Elle était irritable avec Narcissa et Lucius, et avait du mal à se concentrer en classe, car elle ne parvenait à penser qu'à lui. Elle se surprenait à rejouer leur unique conversation encore et encore, s'attardant sur le merveilleux moment où il avait finalement accepté de lui donner une chance de faire ses preuves. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux la nuit, elle se retrouvait à plonger sans effort dans les siens, parce que cela semblait être la seule chose à laquelle elle puisse rêver. Ses yeux, perçant les siens...

Le vendredi traîna en longueur, et elle n'avait jamais attendu le week-end aussi désespérément. En cours de botanique avec Lucius, Bella se demanda pour la centième fois ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui demander d'accomplir pour faire ses preuves. Et quand le lui demanderait-il? Est-ce qu'il le lui dirait à l'avance? Ou est-ce que cette chance lui arriverait à l'improviste, comme le sortilège Doloris? Elle avait tenté de demander l'avis de Lucius, mais il était presque complètement inutile à cet égard. Tout ce qu'il lui pouvait lui dire était d'attendre, et de lire pendant ce temps. L'attente était une véritable torture. Malgré tout, la lecture parvenait bel et bien à la distraire de son impatience, parce qu'au moins, le fait de mémoriser des sortilèges allait l'aider. Malheureusement, Dumbledore était apparemment plus futé qu'il ne semblait l'être au premier abord, car quand Bella alla regarder dans la Réserve, elle se rendit compte que tous les livres de magie noire vraiment bien avaient disparu des étagères. Poussée par le désespoir, elle demanda à Lucius s'il avait quelque chose qu'elle pourrait lui emprunter.

- Mais Bellatrix, dit Lucius en riant un peu, notre maître te donnera des livres, si tu en veux. Tu peux lui demander demain.

Bella le fixa. L'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit, mais elle la fit sourire. La pensée qu'il allait peut-être lui confier l'une de ses possessions, l'un de ses propres livres, la faisait se sentir ridiculement privilégiée.

Samedi arriva enfin, gris et couvert mais sec. Bellatrix se banda les yeux elle-même cette fois-ci, mais Lucius ne tenta pas de lui prendre sa baguette, et elle supposa donc qu'elle avait maintenant le droit de la garder. Cette pensée lui fit plaisir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi un autre petit test, et elle sourit quand Lucius la prit par le bras et transplana. La porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte quand ils arrivèrent à la maison de Londres. Apparemment, leur maître avait des affaires à gérer ailleurs, mais la maison n'était pas vide. Lucius la mena dans une autre pièce cette fois-ci. Celle-ci contenait deux canapés d'époque, qui semblaient plutôt durs, et un seul fauteuil. Il y avait aussi une cheminée dans cette pièce-là, et le même tapis vert foncé qu'auparavant. La seule véritable différence était le fait que les murs, ici, étaient recouverts du sol au plafond d'étagères d'acajou sombre, pleines de livres. Il y avait deux hommes dans la pièce, tous deux âgés de plusieurs années de plus que Lucius. L'un était assez petit et avait l'air un peu ballonné et les cheveux blond roux, tandis que l'autre était plus grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue-de-cheval qui passaient ses épaules. Son long visage blafard était étrangement tordu, comme un arbre déraciné après une tempête. Il ne correspondait à aucune définition de la beauté, mais Bella devait admettre qu'il y avait en lui quelque chose d'étrangement séduisant. Peut-être était-ce l'expression perspicace de ses yeux, ou la calme affirmation de soi qui se dégageait de son attitude. L'une comme l'autre, d'une certaine manière, lui rappelaient son maître.

- Antonin Dolohov, dit l'homme, d'une voix basse qui ressemblait à un grondement.

Il lui serra la main, de la méfiance dans les yeux, et Bella se rendit compte immédiatement qu'Antonin Dolohov était un homme qui accordait rarement sa confiance et changeait rarement d'avis. Eh bien, c'était une bonne chose, songea-t-elle. Il y avait de pire traits de caractère. L'autre homme, à ce qu'il semblait, était Amycus Carrow. Il était bien plus amical que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il se trouvait que sa soeur était aussi une Mangemort, ce qui le rendait bien plus réceptif à l'idée d'un partisan de sexe féminin. Aucun des deux hommes ne resta longtemps, cependant. Ils dirent quelque chose à Lucius d'une voix basse et précipitée, puis sortirent, tous deux avec des livres plein les bras.

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais Lucius s'étala sur le canapé en face d'elle, étendant les jambes sur toute la longueur afin que Bella ne puisse pas le rejoindre. Il plongea ensuite le nez dans un livre noir relié de cuir, un vrai pavé, et refusa de croiser son regard. Bella fit la grimace, l'air renfrogné. Elle détestait se sentir exclue, détestait le fait qu'on ne lui confie encore aucune information. _Bientôt_, murmura une voix consolante dans sa tête. _Ne sois pas si impatiente._ Elle hocha lentement la tête. C'était le jeu des Mangemorts, et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était déterminée à leur montrer à tous qu'elle aussi pouvait y jouer.

Une demi-heure passa, puis une heure. Finalement, Bella émit un soupir et remit soigneusement à sa place _Un Manuel de Sortilèges_. Pour agacer Lucius, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. Il avait reposé le premier livre et était maintenant en train de parcourir _Les attaques d'Inferi au dix-septième siècle_, un livre contenant un nombre apparemment infini d'illustrations très crues. Avec un bâillement, Bella fit se promener ses doigts le long de la nuque de Lucius.

- Ca donne la chair de poule, Lucius, murmura-t-elle.

- Hmm.

Lucius était profondément absorbé par un témoignage d'un certain Brutus Malefoy à cet instant précis, et sembla à peine l'entendre, bien qu'elle constate avec plaisir qu'il s'était légèrement tendu et s'était éclairci la gorge avec embarras à son contact. Bella leva les yeux, surprise, en entendant un bruit de pas dans le hall d'entrée, et elle sentit son coeur bondir avec espoir quand une silhouette sombre aux cheveux bruns apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puis il s'avança en pleine lumière, et ses espoirs furent promptement réprimés. Cet homme était plus jeune que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et loin d'être aussi mince. Ses yeux gris étaient profondément enfoncés dans son visage, et ses traits étaient plus abrupts et plus familiers. Bella bâilla et se cala de nouveau sur l'accoudoir de la chaise, tournant nonchalamment une page du livre de Lucius. Son cousin ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Rosier n'aurait pas pu en dire autant d'elle. Il entra dans la pièce d'un air détendu et nonchalant, mais dès qu'il la vit, il se figea.

- Toi? s'écria-t-il d'un air incrédule. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais _ici? _

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici? répondit Bella en haussant un sourcil.

Comme il ne lui répondait pas tout de suite, elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Evan, dit-elle gentiment. Tu vas bien finir par comprendre. Ne te fatigue pas le cerveau.

Il secoua la tête d'un air pathétique.

- Non, dit-il. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas _possible_. Je veux dire, toi, une Mangemort? Ne me fais pas rire! Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Furieuse à présent, Bella se leva. Se dégageant de Lucius, qui avait tenté, de manière peu convaincante, de la saisir par le poignet, elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à se tenir si près de son cousin que le bout de leurs chaussures se touchaient presque. Il s'était figé de nouveau, mais elle le sentait trembler de manière incontrôlable. Satisfaite, elle se pencha encore plus près, de manière à ce que ses lèvres soient à quelques centimètres des siennes, et qu'ils respirent le même air. Il y avait une pellicule luisante de sueur au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, et une nette panique dans ses yeux. Bella resta silencieuse une longue minute, prolongeant son moment de pouvoir jusqu'à ce que finalement, très lentement, elle place ses lèvres contre son oreille à la place et les laisse même effleurer la peau tandis qu'elle parlait, d'une voix si douce que c'était presque un murmure.

- Oh, Evan, chuchota-t-elle. Tu devrais être heureux que le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau soit incapable de comprendre à quel point je suis sérieuse. Parce que je suis sérieuse, Evan. En fait, je n'ai jamais été plus sérieuse sur quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie. Donc il vaut mieux que tu ne me mettes _pas_ en colère. C'est compris?

Rosier émit un son bizarre, étranglé, comme une souris sur laquelle on aurait marché. Prenant cela comme un assentiment, Bellatrix recula et le regarda se tourner, fou de rage, vers Lucius. Apparemment, il n'était pas franchement prêt à laisser tomber.

- C'est toi qui l'as amenée ici? demanda-t-il.

Lucius se contenta de hausser les épaules avec décontraction.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit tes affaires, n'est-ce pas, Rosier?

Et revoilà cette suprême, infaillible arrogance des Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, on pouvait se fier à cette arrogance pour mettre Evan Rosier en fureur.

- C'EST TOI QUI L'AS AMENEE ICI? rugit son cousin, en sortant sa baguette.

Un jet de lumière violette en jaillit et manqua sa cible de peu, roussissant le bout des mèches blondes marque de fabrique de Lucius alors qu'il l'évitait. Cela, apparemment, c'était un pas de trop. Avec un cri de rage, Lucius sortit sa baguette.

- ET ALORS? s'exclama-t-il en retour d'un ton moqueur, pointant sa baguette vers son agresseur. Il y eut une détonation semblable à un coup de revolver and un bref, éblouissant éclair de lumière rouge. Rosier tomba comme s'il venait de se prendre une beigne en plein dans le ventre, et commença à geindre atrocement, sa bouche étouffée par le tapis. Alors que Lucius le retournait du pied, Bella aperçut brièvement_ quelque chos__e_ de mouillé et d'un pourpre éclatant en train de se frayer un chemin pour sortir de sa bouche. Elle était pratiquement sûre que c'était un bout des intestins de Rosier.

- Wow, Lucius! s'écria-t-elle d'un air approbateur.

A ce moment exact, Rosier pointa sa baguette sur Lucius, crachant du sang, et prononça un «_Impedimenta!_» extrêmement mutilé.

Lucius fut projeté en arrière contre le canapé où il avait été assis, et qui s'écroula immédiatement sur lui. Cela donna à Rosier l'opportunité de se relever avec difficulté et de pousser le sofa pour dégager son rival, ignorant le fait que son intestin grêle s'était enroulé autour de sa gorge et s'efforçait à présent de l'étrangler.

- _Diffindo!_ cria son adversaire, franchement désorienté, faisant vaguement tourbillonner sa baguette en direction de la seule partie de Rosier qu'il pouvait atteindre, ses genoux.

Rosier eut un rire glougloutant, qui se transforma en un cri quand il y eut un craquement sonore et que des balafres jumelles apparurent sur ses tibias. Avec un frisson d'horreur et une excitation étrange et vertigineuse, Bella se rendit compte que Lucius lui avait carrément fracturé les deux jambes, sous le genou. Rosier perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos avec un fracas retentissant qui fit trembler les étagères autour d'eux. Lucius le heurta violemment et cracha une dent quand le poing de Rosier fit un arc de cercle avant de percuter sa mâchoire. Ses yeux gris scintillant de méchanceté, Lucius enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge de son rival, rentrant droit au travers des cordons luisants des entrailles qui essayaient toujours de l'asphyxier. Rayonnant de triomphe, il essuya le sang sur son propre visage et ouvrit la bouche...

- _Arrêtez._

Bella eut le souffle coupé. Lucius tomba sous le coup de la surprise. Rosier émit simplement un geignement suicidaire et s'affaissa.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	14. Un pas plus près

**Ce chapitre est de nouveau du point de vue de Bellatrix, d'abord parce que Lucius est dans un sacré état (lol) mais aussi parce qu'il s'en va assez tôt de toute façon... **

**Titre du chapitre: «One Step Closer», Linkin Park. **

Bellatrix eut le souffle coupé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son expression difficile à déchiffrer. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-il ici? Qu'avait-il vu? Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il était possible qu'il soit furieux contre elle, qu'il ait voulu qu'elle intervienne dans le combat. Après tout, elle en avait été la cause.

- Levez-vous, dit-il froidement.

Ce ne fut pas un problème pour Bella, qui était debout de toute façon, mais Lucius mit beaucoup plus de temps et eut de grandes difficultés à se lever, et Rosier n'essaya même pas. Il se contenta de gémir faiblement et eut un petit soubresaut, son visage changeant rapidement de couleur car il manquait d'air. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda un moment, tapant du pied d'un air impatient. Quand il sembla clair que Rosier n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir à ses ordres, il donna un petit coup de baguette en direction de son cou, fendant les intestins agressifs bien proprement. Rosier s'assit, droit comme un i, en plaquant sa main contre son ventre, et s'étrangla d'horreur en voyant ses intestins gisant en un tas sanglant à une trentaine de centimètres de lui, aussi complètement séparés de son corps qu'il était possible de l'être. Un instant après, il poussa un cri tandis que les os de ses jambes fusionnaient de nouveau avec un sifflement. Il se releva enfin en titubant, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le canapé.

- Expliquez-vous.

- C'était la faute de Rosier, marmonna Lucius.

- Vraiment.

- Oui, maître, dit Lucius d'une voix rauque. Il avait une quelconque... objection... ridicule... à la présence de Bellatrix, et il m'a attaqué. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

- Rosier?

La question était adressée à Rosier, qui hocha la tête. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore capable de s'exprimer.

- Je vois, dit leur maître, hochant la tête d'un air pensif. Lucius, viens ici.

Bellatrix vit Lucius tressaillir quand leur maître pointa sa baguette sur lui, mais un instant plus tard il se détendit. Il était soigné.

- Amycus et Dolohov t'attendent dans le hall d'entrée. Va.

Elle vit une expression de surprise passer brièvement sur son visage, puis ce ne fut plus que de la gratitude.

- Bien sûr, maître. Merci, maître.

Il s'inclina rapidement et sortit à la hâte.

- Rosier? dit de nouveau le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ou-oui, m-maître?

_- Endoloris! _

Rosier s'écroula de nouveau en hurlant.

- Dis-moi, Rosier, quelle est ton objection envers Miss Black?

Rosier secoua la tête, muet.

_- Endoloris! _

De nouveaux hurlements.

- Je répète...

- C'est une fille! lâcha Rosier. Elle n'a pas sa place ici!

- Ce n'est pas la seule à être de sexe féminin parmi mes partisans, et même si c'était le cas, son sexe n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- C'est... c'est ma cousine! Et... et elle n'a pas ça en elle, je le sais!

- _Endoloris!_ Allons, Rosier... Tes opinions ne m'intéressent absolument pas. J'espère que tu le comprends bien. Le fait que tu remettes en question les décisions de ton maître m'intéresse encore moins.

Une expression de compréhension horrifiée apparut sur le visage blanc de Rosier.

- N-non, maître, ce n'est pas ça, je n'aurais jamais fait ça! S'il vous plaît, maître...

- Silence. Je pense qu'il est temps, Rosier, que tu reçoives une petite leçon d'humilité. _Endoloris! Endoloris! _

Bella regarda son cousin, affalé par terre, se tordre et se débattre. Le bruit de ses cris ne la dérangeait pas. Rosier avait essayé de tout détruire, et pour ça il méritait toute la douleur qu'il pouvait recevoir. Pendant que son maître torturait Rosier, Bella se déplaça en silence dans la pièce, ramassant les livres tombés à terre et les reposant sur les étagères. Elle dut utiliser sa cape pour essuyer du sang sur certains d'entre eux. Cela l'irritait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de magie, mais c'était probablement plus sûr. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur le canapé.

_- Enervatum. _

Les yeux de Rosier s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur affreuse.

- M-maître, s'étrangla-t-il. Je suis... désolé...

- Va à Ste Mangouste. Explique tes blessures comme il te plaira. N'éveille pas de soupçons, dit leur maître, couvrant les excuses de Rosier. Va.

Son cousin acquiesça, et quitta la pièce en rampant.

- Bellatrix?

- Je suis là, maître.

Bella s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle avait l'impression de commencer à comprendre ce jeu. Rosier avait remis en question l'autorité de leur maître, et avait été puni pour cela. Et Lucius... Lucius avait gagné le duel, et en avait été récompensé. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui allait lui arriver.

- Assieds-toi.

Bellatrix obéit, se laissant tomber dans le siège que Lucius avait quitté.

- Explique-moi.

- Je...

Bellatrix ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Qu'était-elle censée dire? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont elle était sûre: l'hésitation ne serait pas son alliée. Ce n'avait certainement pas été celle de Rosier.

- Eh bien... Lucius disait la vérité, maître. Rosier l'a provoqué, parce qu'il n'était pas content que je me trouve ici.

- Tu crois donc que le comportement de Lucius n'a été que de l'auto-défense?

- Oui. Non, attendez une minute. Je veux dire... non.

Son maître haussa un sourcil.

- Non?

- Eh bien, il s'amusait. Il aurait problablement tué Rosier s'ils avaient continué encore longtemps.

- Je vois. Et tu n'as pas pensé à intervenir?

Bella se sentit rougir.

- Non. Honnêtement, je... eh bien, j'aimais ça aussi.

- Tu aurais aimé ça si Lucius avait tué ton cousin?

Bella émit un grognement méprisant.

- Rosier n'est pas vraiment la personne que je préfère, maître. Je veux dire, je pourrais probablement me composer une expression suffisamment banale pour son enterrement, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'empêcherait de dormir.

Silence. Elle attendit que viennent de nouvelles questions, mais aucune ne semblait arriver. Son maître restait juste assis là à la regarder, avec la même expression légèrement curieuse qu'elle avait vue après la première fois où il l'avait torturée. Après un moment, Bella se retrouva à parler juste pour combler le silence.

- Vous voyez, il est... pouah, c'est vraiment gênant. Il est... _amoureux _de moi. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne l'ai certainement jamais encouragé.

- Vraiment?

- Non! Je n'ai jamais sérieusement...

Bella s'interrompit. Son maître la regardait toujours, avec un sourire amusé, ironique. Soudain, la voix de Lucius résonna dans sa tête. _Ne mens jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce qu'il le sait toujours..._ Elle soupira.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, je suppose. Il m'arrive de le mener en bateau, si j'ai quelque chose à y gagner. Ou si j'ai seulement envie de le punir. Mais c'est différent. Ce n'est pas vraiment un encouragement, parce qu'il sait que je ne ferais jamais vraiment quoi que ce soit avec lui. Et il sait, au fond de lui, qu'il a tort de vouloir que je le fasse. Alors, je suppose... que ce que j'aime vraiment, c'est le fait de savoir que j'ai une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. Le fait de savoir qu'il a une faiblesse, et que je peux la manipuler...

Brusquement, elle réalisa quelque chose. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus. Il avait probablement observé le duel. Il savait probablement tout, il voulait seulement tous les entendre le raconter. Un test... de leur sincérité. Alors il en disait le moins possible et les laissait parler et parler encore... et s'enfoncer de plus en plus à chaque mot.

- Tout ça est un jeu... murmura Bella, en état de choc.

Le sourire de son maître s'élargit.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Oh.

Elle ne voyait rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Bien que je préfère le terme de stratégie. A présent... tu souhaitais un livre?

Bella acquiesça en silence.

- Très bien.

Il donna de nouveau un petit coup de baguette, et trois livres jaillirent des étagères et tombèrent gracieusement sur ses genoux.

- Tu devrais trouver ici un bon point de départ. Je te testerai sur ce que tu auras appris dans quelques semaines. A présent, passons à une question plus importante. Quand est-ce que la Trace sera levée pour toi?

Bellatrix fit la grimace.

- En novembre, admit-elle.

- Novembre? répéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

- J'ai seize ans. J'en avais dix quand j'ai commencé Poudlard. Ma mère a forcé la main de Dumbledore, en lui disant que je volais déjà les livres de ma soeur, et que je me servais de sa baguette. Elle a dit qu'elle ne serait pas capable de me contrôler encore longtemps, et que quelques mois ne feraient pas grande différence.

- Et il l'a crue?

Bella secoua la tête.

- Non. Il m'a crue, quand je lui ai dit que je me sentais seule, et que je n'avais aucun ami. Il m'a crue, quand j'ai dit que parfois je m'ennuyais tellement que j'aimais bien faire du mal, à mes cousins ou aux animaux de ma soeur, juste pour dire de faire quelque chose, et de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être coincée dans un rêve. Il m'a fait promettre d'arrêter. Et il m'a laissée venir à Poudlard. C'était notre marché.

- Et qu'en est-il du fait de suivre Lord Voldemort?

Bella sourit.

- Ce n'était pas inclus dans le marché.

Son maître eut un petit rire.

- Dis-moi, avais-tu l'intention d'honorer ton accord avec Dumbledore?

Bella haussa les épaules.

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Et j'ai bel et bien laissé le chat tranquille. Pendant un moment.

Son maître éclata carrément de rire à ces mots.


	15. Discussions

**Titre du chapitre: «Talk», Coldplay.**

**Désolée pour le retard, je suis en pleine période d'orientation :S eeeeeek! J'essaierai de poster toujours de manière régulière tout de même ;) **

Narcissa ne savait pas exactement quand tout cela avait commencé. Au début, elle n'avait rien remarqué qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que les semaines traînaient en longueur, elle commença à trouver que sa soeur avait changé, de manières qu'elle était presque incapable de définir. Bellatrix avait toujours été irritable, d'une part, mais dernièrement c'était devenu encore pire. Elle semblait tendue en permanence, et les choses les plus minimes la rendaient hargneuse. Et puis, quelques jours ou parfois même quelques heures plus tard, elle montrait de nouveau une joie de vivre et une vivacité inexplicables, sans que Narcissa puisse voir la moindre raison pour ce changement. Il y avait une autre chose étrange: Lucius Malefoy. D'un seul coup, il semblait suivre sa soeur partout. Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était le fait que cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Narcissa n'était pas stupide. Elle avait entendu quelques-unes des rumeurs, bien sûr, mais quand elle les voyait tous les deux ensemble, elle ne croyait pas qu'il puisse y avoir du vrai dans tout cela. Bella ignorait Lucius assez souvent, comme s'il n'était guère plus qu'un bruit de fond pour elle. Et Lucius avait souvent l'air carrément nerveux quand elle était dans les parages. Cissy ne savait pas grand chose sur les relations amoureuses, mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas que cela représente des réactions normales. En plus de tout ça, elle avait plus d'une fois surpris Bella en train de rôder autour du panneau d'affichage de la salle commune, vérifiant les dates des sorties à Pré-au-Lard de manière obsessionnelle. Depuis quand est-ce que Bella s'intéressait aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard? Il y avait une suspicion grandissante dans l'esprit de Narcissa, et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer avoir tort.

C'est un lundi matin au petit-déjeuner que Narcissa tenta pour la première fois d'aborder le sujet. Elle s'assit auprès de Bellatrix, qui lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_, tournant les pages et souriant d'un air satisfait entre deux gorgées de café noir.

- Salut, Bella.

- Mmm.

Sa soeur ne leva pas les yeux, mais elle ne lui dit pas non plus de partir. Narcissa considéra cela comme un bon signe. Elle posa une tranche de toast sur son assiette et commença à la beurrer, pour s'occuper les mains.

- Bella... commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, prenant une profonde inspiration.

Mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, car Lucius Malefoy choisit ce moment pour se laisser tomber sur le siège en face de sa soeur. Ses vêtements avaient l'air plutôt fripés, et il avait des cernes sous les yeux.

- Bonjour, Bellatrix, dit-il en bâillant.

Sa soeur leva tout de même brièvement les yeux en l'entendant. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Vers le milieu de la table, une fille grincheuse aux cheveux blonds frisés leva aussi les yeux. Rita Skeeter. Narcissa déglutit nerveusement, se tordant les doigts sur ses genoux. Elle n'aimait pas Skeeter. Bellatrix, elle, ne parut pas dérangée.

- Bonjour, Lucius, dit-elle d'un ton négligent.

- Passe-moi le café, tu veux? demanda Lucius, tirant une tranche de toast du panier.

Bellatrix l'ignora. Tournant au rose, Narcissa poussa timidement la cafetière dans sa direction. Il la souleva d'un air perplexe.

- C'est drôle, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais juré qu'elle était plus loin...

Narcissa s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, jusqu'à se trouver au même niveau que les gros titres du journal de Bellatrix, «APPEL AU CALME DU MINISTERE TANDIS QUE LES ATTAQUES SUR POPULATION MOLDUE CONTINUENT». Elle sursauta en entendant une voix méchante et rancunière.

- On lit le journal? Mon Dieu, Bellatrix, comme c'est ennuyeux. Laisse-moi deviner; ton coeur saigne pour les Moldus? Ou tu espères juste tomber sur quelque chose qui mentionne ta soeur?

L'ancienne Bellatrix aurait sauté à la gorge de Skeeter, Narcissa en était sûre. Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle ne s'emporta pas.

- Oh, Rita, dit-elle gentiment, personne ne te demande de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la culture. On sait bien que tout ce qui est plus complexe que _Sorcière-Hebdo_ te passe au-dessus de la tête.

Skeeter prit un air renfrogné, ses doigts se resserrant sur son verre de jus de citrouille. Apparemment, toutefois, elle ne trouva aucune réplique suffisamment mordante, et se contenta donc d'avaler une gorgée de jus, l'air revêche.

- Alors, Lucius, continua Bellatrix, un sourire étrangement malveillant aux lèvres. Il y a du nouveau, pour tes bijoux de famille?

Lucius eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Tout est parfait, dit-il. Comme tu le sais bien.

Skeeter s'étrangla, faisant gicler du jus de citrouille jusqu'au milieu de la table. Narcissa cligna des yeux. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si terrible dans une simple question. Lucius non plus, apparemment. Il jeta un regard vraiment bizarre à Skeeter tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à la hâte. Bella, pendant ce temps, affichait un plus large sourire que jamais, et semblait prête à éclater de rire à tout moment. Narcissa ne saisissait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de comprendre, Bellatrix se leva.

- Tiens. Un peu de lecture pour accompagner ton petit déjeuner, dit-elle en laissant tomber le journal près de l'assiette de Lucius. A plus tard.

Le temps que Narcissa se souvienne de son but premier, elle était partie depuis longtemps.

Elle n'osa pas réessayer avant le jeudi après-midi. Traversant la cour après une leçon de botanique particulièrement désastreuse, où le gentil professeur Chourave était allée jusqu'à lui parler d'un ton _hargneux_, elle repéra sa soeur assise sur les marches, plongée dans un livre. Elle hésita. Elle avait une tache de terre sur la joue et une méchante marque sur le poignet qui la lançait, là où le bébé Tentacula vénéneuse l'avait mordue. Par chance, ses dents n'étaient pas encore empoisonnées. _Mais bon,_ songea Narcissa avec amertume, _ça, je ne le savais pas_. Tout comme elle n'avait pas su que le fait de la frapper avec ses cisailles allait la_ tuer_. Ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment pour affronter sa soeur, pas en colère, contrariée et quasiment au bord des larmes. Bellatrix allait forcément prendre le dessus. Mais pourtant, quelle autre option avait-elle? Bella était toujours tellement occupée. Narcissa ne la voyait quasiment plus, et le simple fait de la coincer seule représentait un exploit comparable à un cambriolage chez Gringotts.

- B-Bella? On peut parler?

Sa soeur fit la grimace.

- Je suis en train de faire quelque chose, Cissy. Ca ne peut pas attendre?

- Pas vraiment...

Bellatrix soupira.

- Cinq minutes, dit-elle, fermant le livre avec un claquement sec et le retournant pour que Narcissa ne puisse pas voir le titre. Accouche.

Cissy tressaillit. Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque geste de sa soeur semble menaçant, même le fait de fermer un livre?

- Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas que tu es à cours de maladies à simuler.

- Non. C'est juste que... eh bien, tu sais qu'il y a des rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet, pas vrai? Sur... toi et Lucius Malefoy?

Chose stupéfiante, pendant un instant, sa soeur sembla à demi intéressée.

- Quel genre de rumeurs?

- Eh bien... tu vois ce que je veux dire. Que tous les deux, vous... sortez ensemble. Comme un couple.

Bellatrix roula des yeux.

- C'est tout? De la manière dont tu le dis, on jurerait qu'on est en train de préparer un meurtre.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est vrai?

- C'est important?

Comme Narcissa ne répondait pas, elle soupira.

- Très bien. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es contente?

- Pas vraiment. Si ce n'est pas lui... alors, pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, tu te conduis aussi bizarrement?

Narcissa avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait bel et bien parlé aussi hardiment, et un coup d'oeil à l'expression de sa soeur lui fit comprendre que ce n'avait pas été la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit froidement Bellatrix. Je ne me conduis pas bizarrement. Et je pense que j'en ai eu assez de cette conversation.

Elle se leva, fourrant prestement le livre dans son sac.

- Au revoir.

- Bella, non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! C'est juste... attends! S'il te plaît!

Sa soeur l'ignora.

Le samedi matin, Narcissa se retrouva assise toute seule à la table des Serpentard, occupée à remplir sa cuillère de porridge avant de le laisser retomber mollement dans le bol.

- Ah, Miss Black!

Narcissa sursauta. Le professeur Slughorn se tenait derrière son dos, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Professeur, dit-elle vivement.

- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi. Inutile de vous effrayer, ma chère. Je me demandais simplement si vous pourriez faire passer un message de ma part à votre soeur?

Comme Narcissa acquiesçait obligeamment, il continua:

- Demandez-lui juste quand est-ce que je vais voir cette dissertation de potions que je lui ai demandée, voulez-vous? Elle a déjà deux jours de retard, vous savez, je ne peux vraiment pas laisser aller les choses plus longtemps.

_Une dissertation de Potions en retard?_ Alors maintenant, sa soeur semblait prendre également du retard dans ses devoirs. Tandis que Slughorn s'éloignait tranquillement, Narcissa fourra vivement une bouchée de porridge dans sa bouche, juste au cas où quelqu'un serait en train de la regarder. Il était complètement froid. En vérité, Narcissa avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la nourriture. A la maison, elle mangeait le moins possible, désireuse de rester éloignée du spectre de la chaise vide d'Andromeda. Et à Poudlard... eh bien, il y avait tellement à manger que cela lui donnait un peu la nausée. Bella faisait parfois des commentaires sur le fait qu'elle maigrissait, mais en général elle ne semblait tout simplement pas le remarquer. Et ses parents... eh bien, sa mère avait toujours considéré Cissy comme sa petite fille. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais la voir grandir, Cissy en était sûre. Elle voulait qu'elle soit une poupée de porcelaire, petite et jolie et parfaite pour l'éternité. Soudainement rassasiée, Narcissa repoussa le bol et se leva.

Tandis qu'elle errait dans le château, ses pensées revinrent de nouveau à sa soeur. Il y avait quelque chose de réellement anormal dans l'attitude de Bellatrix ces derniers temps, et personne d'autre ne semblait ne serait-ce que l'avoir remarqué. Sa plus grande peur, réalisa-t-elle, c'était que sa soeur ait un petit ami. Parce que si elle devait le garder secret, et ne le voir que pendant les sorties à Pré-au-Lard... ça voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Bella ne toucherait jamais un Moldu, ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Mais malgré tout, cela ne voulait pas dire que...

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Dans de pareils moments, elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un qui _comprenne_. Quelqu'un qui connaisse Bella, et qui puisse même éventuellement se soucier aussi de son bien-être... Elle évita résolument de penser à elle. Mais d'une certaine manière, le nom «Andromeda» remonta malgré tout à la surface. Se renfrognant, Narcissa donna un coup de pied à la chose la plus proche d'elle, qui s'avéra être une statue. Elle glapit de douleur tandis que l'hideuse vieille bique de pierre à un oeil la fixait de haut. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ressembler plus à Bella? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se montrer forte et confiante, et juste indifférente? Narcissa ne le savait pas.

Et puis elle le vit. Brun, avec des yeux gris rieurs et un visage séduisant qui faisait se pâmer toutes les filles de son dortoir, bien qu'il soit à Gryffondor. Son cousin, Sirius Black.

- Sirius!

Il sursauta en entendant son nom. Pendant un fol instant, elle crut qu'il allait l'ignorer. Mais c'était ridicule. Pourquoi ferait-il cela?

- Salut, Narcissa, dit-il, d'un ton un peu sur la défensive. Euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Rien de spécial... je pensais juste qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter.

- On ne discute jamais.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid? Si, ils discutaient, pas vrai? D'accord, ils se parlaient beaucoup moins maintenant qu'il était à Gryffindor, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Si, on discute, dit-elle.

Comme Sirius ne faisait que hausser un sourcil, elle se rendit compte qu'il allait falloir qu'elle fasse un compromis.

- D'accord, admit-elle. Peut-être qu'on ne discute pas autant qu'on devrait le faire. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je veux dire, tu t'es fait envoyer à Gryffondor. Et moi aussi j'ai eu des problèmes, tu sais.

L'air dur de Sirius s'adoucit un peu.

- Ah ouais? Comme quoi?

Narcissa fixa ses chaussures.

- Eh bien... tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Comme il se contentait de la regarder d'un air absent, elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait vraiment le lui faire _dire_.

- Andromeda, marmonna-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne reçut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait. Au contraire, l'expression de son cousin ne fit que s'endurcir.

- Tu ne vas pas encore continuer là-dessus, hein? dit-il froidement.

Avant que Narcissa ne puisse répondre, un autre garçon déboula d'un pas dansant dans le couloir. Celui-ci avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes. Narcissa le reconnut comme un sang-pur, mais pas de la bonne catégorie. Il tenait une petite boule de verre au-dessus de sa tête, la balançant en l'air juste hors de portée tandis qu'un garçon plus petit et potelé s'efforçait de la lui arracher.

- Haha, allez, Peter! Tu peux faire mieux que ça!

L'autre garçon sauta un peu plus haut, haletant de désespoir, tandis qu'un troisième garçon apparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

- James! Allez, rends-le lui! Et si tu le cassais?

Narcissa estima que le troisième garçon, celui avec les vêtements miteux, n'avait pas tort. Vu la grande quantité de papier collant enroulée autour de ses lunettes, le premier garçon ne maîtrisait toujours pas «_Reparo_».

- Oh, arrête, Remus! C'est juste une blague! Peter comprend la plaisanterie, pas vrai Peter?

- Ou-oui, bien sûr... dit Peter d'une voix aiguë. C'est juste que... mon Rapeltout, James! My mère a dit...

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire? Ta mère n'est pas là _en ce moment_, Peter! Et elle ne l'apprendra jamais, de toute façon.

Cissy crut entendre le plus petit des garçons marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Elle l'apprendra si tu le_ casses_.»

Son compagnon pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas entendu!

- Rien, rien! s'écria vivement Peter. C'est juste un jeu, bien sûr! Juste un jeu, on s'amuse...

Le garçon prénommé Remus s'était dirigé vers eux en hâte.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît. Fais quelque chose, tu sais que toi il t'écoutera. Et tu sais comment il est... il va faire ça pendant _des heures_ si personne n'intervient.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard noir. C'était ridicule. Elle en avait assez, et pour une fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Honnêtement, elle comprenait que dans une maison comme Gryffindor, Sirius soit probablement obligé de prendre ses amis où il pouvait. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de perdre du temps avec ces idiots quand il avait quelqu'un de mieux à qui parler.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, dans sa meilleure imitation de Bellatrix. Nous étions en train de _parler_.

Le garçon la dévisagea, apparemment gêné.

- Oh. Désolé, Sirius. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu étais occupé. Bon... euh... qui c'est, exactement?

Narcissa durcit encore un peu plus son regard, déjà meurtrier, et attendit que Sirius dise à ces abrutis qu'il était en train de discuter avec de la _famille_, en fait, et qu'il leur ordonne de s'en aller. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

- Qui, elle? dit-il. Oh... ce n'est personne d'important.

Narcissa resta bouche bée. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle resta figée sur place, et regarda son cousin la dépasser d'une démarche nonchalante.

- Hé, James, cria-t-il. Tu vas me donner ça, ou quoi?

- Bien sûr! Attrape!

- Parfait! Allez maintenant, Peter, je _sais_ que tu peux faire mieux que ça!

**Je pense que tout le monde a compris la blague sur les bijoux de famille, elle était plus claire en français qu'en anglais... Par contre, si quelqu'un se demande pourquoi Lucius n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le sous-entendu, le coup des bijoux, c'est une excuse qu'il a prise pour s'échapper du château et aller mener une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc lui n'est pas du tout sur le côté ahem... bassement matériel :P je sais, l'excuse est un peu nulle, l'expression originale, «How is your father?», allait mieux mais était intraduisible directement :P si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse! **


	16. Solitaire

**Vraiment désolée pour le délai! Je suis impardonnable :( mais l'impardonnable est en vacances dans une semaine, alors j'essaierai de me rattraper un peu ou du moins de reprendre un rythme décent, promis! **

**Merci à Elo, Noémie et Circée, mes revieweuses les plus régulières... **

**Titre du chapitre: «Lonely», Akon. **

Narcissa était affalée contre le mur dans un couloir vide, en larmes, quand une ombre tomba sur son visage. Elle cligna des yeux tandis qu'une paire de chaussures éraflées flottaient dans son champ de vision.

- Désolé, marmonna leur propriétaire. Il faut que je rentre là-dedans.

Narcissa le dévisagea, désorientée. C'était un garçon de l'âge de son cousin, mais il était loin d'être aussi séduisant. En fait, ce garçon semblait filiforme et maladif, comme une plante qui aurait poussé dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux noirs et gras lui arrivaient jusqu'au menton, et il avait le teint jaunâtre.

- P-pardon?

- La porte, dit le garçon d'un ton impatient. Tu la bloques.

- Oh.

Narcissa n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était appuyée contre une porte. Elle renifla.

- Va-t-en, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Reviens plus tard.

- Tu pourrais tout simplement te déplacer, dit le garçon d'un ton brusque. C'est toi qui bouches le passage.

Tout en s'essuyant les yeux, Narcissa examina de plus près le garçon qui osait se montrer aussi grossier envers elle. Sa robe était miteuse et d'occasion, mais l'écusson de Serpentard y était clairement visible, cousu sur sa cape. Cela fit Narcissa se sentir un peu mieux. Il avait un air familier, réalisa-t-elle.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit-elle soudain, contente d'elle de s'en souvenir. Tu es ce Rogue. Tu es dans la même année que moi. Quelque chose Rogue.

- _Severus _Rogue, dit le garçon.

Mais sa voix semblait très légèrement plus polie quand il continua:

- Et je sais qui tu es. Evidemment. Tu es Narcissa Black.

Narcissa haussa les épaules. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose d'autre.

- _Toi_, tu es un sang-mêlé, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du garçon.

- Et alors? dit-il avec colère. Comme si je l'avais_ choisi_.

- Désolée, marmonna Narcissa.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle présentait des excuses à un sang-mêlé.

- Alors, tu comptes bouger? demanda le garçon.

Il commençait de nouveau à avoir l'air impatient. Narcissa secoua la tête. Il y eut un bref silence, pendant lequel ils ne firent que se fixer, et puis le garçon émit un son irrité qui ressemblait un peu à un soupir.

- Bon, et pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? demanda-t-il avec une légère grimace, comme si le fait de pleurer était peut-être contagieux.

Narcissa renifla à nouveau.

- Mon stupide cousin, expliqua-t-elle. Il est horrible.

- Sirius Black? demanda le garçon, l'air sincèrement intéressé à présent. Ouais, lui et ses copains sont des abrutis. Tout particulièrement Potter. Ce sont de vrais...

Rogue employa ici pour définir Sirius et ses amis un mot qui fit glousser Narcissa, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais entendu auparavant. Rogue eut l'air prêt à sourire en voyant cela.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pourrais avoir _envie_ de traîner avec lui.

Narcissa évita son regard, tripotant inconsciemment le bout de sa natte.

- Je voulais juste quelqu'un à qui parler, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle sentait déjà les larmes lui serrer la gorge.

- Et tu as choisi ta_ famille? _

Rogue émit un grognement méprisant.

- On ne peut pas faire confiance à la _famille_ pour nous rendre heureux, dit-il avec dérision, comme s'il était en train d'expliquer à un petit enfant que non, la lune n'était pas un fromage.

- Eh bien, je n'ai personne d'autre, dit Narcissa d'un ton défensif, bien qu'un nez bouché donne un air pathétique à cette affirmation, même à ses propres oreilles.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher mon livre, dit-il d'un ton gêné.

Narcissa acquiesça d'un air malheureux et s'écarta d'un pas. Il disparut dans la classe. Un instant plus tard, cependant, il émergea, serrant entre ses mains un livre très abîmé, qui avait l'air plutôt sale. Elle fut surprise de le voir s'arrêter à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, dit-il d'un ton hésitant, il y a quelques sacrément bons sortilèges là-dedans. J'ai prévu d'en utiliser certains contre ton idiot de cousin. Si tu veux... je pourrais te le prêter. Juste pendant un moment. Si tu veux.

Narcissa hésita. Il pensa dire à Rogue qu'en fait, elle était pratiquement incapable de jeter des sorts, et qu'elle n'aurait probablement jamais le cran d'en jeter à son propre cousin. Elle pensa que ce livre, qui n'était certainement pas un manuel de cours, avait vraiment l'air sale, et qu'il risquait de regorger d'horribles images – des choses qui feraient piquer une crise à sa mère, si elle savait que Cissy les avait regardées. Et puis elle pensa à Sirius, et à Bella, et à Andromeda, et surtout à la _colère_ qu'elle ressentait, là, maintenant. Elle ne formula aucune de ces pensées pour Rogue. Au lieu de cela, elle lui sourit.

- Merci, dit-elle. Ce serait vraiment, euh... gentil.

Après un instant, il lui rendit son sourire. Juste un tout petit sourire. Mais après cela, d'une certaine manière, Narcissa se rendit compte qu'elle avait un ami. Cela commença par des regards amicaux quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, et des regards entendus quand ils croisaient Sirius et ses amis. Puis Narcissa lui demanda de lui passer les balances en potions. Un peu après cela, il lui demanda d'être son partenaire en botanique.

- C'est dans ton intérêt, vraiment, expliqua-t-il en couvrant des figuiers Abyssiniens de compost. Parce que tu es nulle en tout, admettons-le. Il faut bien que _quelqu'un_ te vienne en aide.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais hésita. Elle avait appris qu'elle mettait Rogue mal à l'aise en se montrant trop gentille. Elle s'efforçait donc de ne pas l'être. Ce qui signifiait que sa réponse habituelle à cette phrase, un silence embarrassé, n'irait pas. Ni le fait de le remercier de l'aider. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, aplanissant la surface du compost avec sa truelle.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, s'efforçant de paraître décontractée et désinvolte, comme tous les autres Serpentard semblaient l'être. Je parie que ça n'a _rien_ à voir avec le fait que Mulciber et Avery se mettent toujours ensemble de toute façon.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Parfaite coïncidence, dit-il avec un léger sourire, tout en inclinant l'arrosoir au-dessus de ses chaussures.

Narcissa poussa un cri perçant et lui décocha un coup de pied dans les tibias, par réflexe. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux. Narcissa gloussa. Allez savoir pourquoi, toute cette discussion de gamins la faisait se sentir... heureuse. Par chance, le professeur Chourave choisit ce moment exact pour libérer la classe, permettant à Narcissa de se ressaisir. Elle n'en eut pas vraiment besoin, vu que la vue des Gryffondors de deuxième année entrant en file indienne dans la Serre Numéro Deux les refroidit tous les deux. Sirius se renfrogna en voyant avec qui elle parlait, et se détourna vivement. Rogue, de son côté, avait une expression très vilaine sur le visage; il fixait son cousin et l'ami de ce dernier d'un oeil noir et serrait sa baguette bien trop fort pour qu'on puisse l'ignorer. Il était clair que quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas s'était produit ce matin. Narcissa le tira dehors avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il se montra silencieux et distrait durant tout le chemin qui les ramenait au château. Tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour, cependant, il brisa le silence de manière inattendue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes ces choses? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

Narcissa hésita, décontenancée.

- Quelles choses?

- Ces choses, dit Rogue, en désignant le ruban dans ses cheveux.

Narcissa baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte, avec un sursaut de surprise, qu'elle était encore en train de tripoter le ruban. Elle tordit la soie, tirant fermement sur la tresse.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, un peu sur la défensive. Pourquoi? C'est quoi le problème avec eux?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Ils te donnent l'air d'avoir environ cinq ans, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai?

Elle n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça auparavant. Il hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Et tu dois les arranger toutes les cinq minutes. C'est agaçant.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, prête à admettre qu'en réalité, le ruban n'avait jamais besoin d'être _arrangé_. Elle le tripotait pour se soulager, quand elle était nerveuse. Mais ensuite elle referma la bouche, se contentant de hocher la tête. Tandis que Rogue s'en allait d'un pas vif, l'air toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur, elle prit une profonde inspiration et arracha le ruban d'un coup sec, regardant la tresse se dérouler. Elle se sentait... différente... sans. Mais bon, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Etre différente, c'était peut-être bien.

Les escaliers de Poudlard étaient clairement d'accord avec cette maxime. Alors qu'elle revenait, plutôt pressée, de la bibliothèque cet après-midi là, Narcissa trébucha subitement sur une marche piégée qui n'était pas là auparavant, elle en était sûre. Elle fit un vol plané, tout comme les livres qu'elle portait. Elle émit un glapissement de terreur en dévalant les escaliers, et puis quelqu'un la saisit par la taille, arrêtant sa chute. Reconnaissante, Narcissa leva les yeux pour remercier cette personne. Et glapit de nouveau. De toutes les personnes susceptibles de la sauver de sa propre maladresse, pourquoi, oh _pourquoi_ le destin devait-il choisir Lucius Malefoy?

- Tu devrais être plus prudente, dit-il en la reposant sur ses pieds.

Narcissa acquiesça, tournant au rose vif. Elle crut honnêtement qu'elle allait retomber. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui?_ Si Rita Skeeter la rendait nerveuse, Lucius Malefoy la laissait muette comme une carpe, pour des raisons entièrement différentes. Il lui brouillait les pensées de manière bien plus efficace que n'importe quel sortilège de Confusion. Et normalement, il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce que remarqué son existence. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau en train de parler.

- Tu n'as pas vu ta soeur? demanda-t-il.

- Qui?

Lucius la regarda d'un air bizarre.

- Ta _soeur_, répéta-t-il. Bellatrix.

- Oh.

Narcissa avait complètement oublié sa soeur, ce qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas le cas de Lucius. Personne n'oubliait jamais Bella. Pas pour longtemps.

- Non. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

- D'accord.

Lucius soupira. Alors qu'il se détournait pour partir, il lui jeta un bref dernier coup d'oeil.

- Tu sais, dit-il, avec un froncement de sourcils qui fit se plisser son front, tu as l'air différente aujourd'hui.

Et puis il disparut.

Narcissa resta plantée là, le regard fixe. Elle se sentait légère comme une plume, comme si ses chaussures étaient pleines de bulles. Elle saisit son cartable et le serra très fort, comme si le poids des livres à l'intérieur pouvait l'empêcher de se mettre à flotter. Et puis elle tourna les talons et courut presque jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle s'en fichait si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle allait serrer Rogue dans ses bras.


	17. Monstre

**Titre du chapitre: «Monster», The Automatic. **

Le soir tombait le temps que Lucius trouve Bellatrix. Il lui tomba dessus, au sens propre du terme, alors qu'elle émergeait de la salle de bains des préfets du cinquième étage. Son pull était négligemment noué autour de sa taille, et une trousse de toilette se balançait à son poignet. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts, ce qui eut tendance à déconcentrer Lucius.

- Salut, Lucius, dit-elle d'un ton d'ennui, tout en faisant un noeud lâche à sa cravate et en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quoi de neuf?

- Quoi... quoi de neuf? répéta Lucius d'un ton incrédule. _Quoi de neuf?_ Je t'ai cherchée tout l'après-midi! Où est-ce que tu _étais_?

Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- Je prenais un bain, dit-elle d'un ton d'évidence. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Elle se figea, ses doigts glissant sur sa cravate, et leva brusquement les yeux.

- Tu m'avais _dit_ qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Lucius fit la grimace devant son ton accusateur.

- Il y a eu un... changement de programme, dit-il prudemment.

- Un changement de programme? dit-elle lentement. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, exactement?

Lucius déglutit et toucha sa baguette, dans sa poche.

- Ca signifie que maintenant, nous avons un programme.

Bellatrix le dévisagea.

- Il est six heures passées, dit-elle, paniquée. Comment est-ce qu'on va sortir?

Lucius hésita.

- Il y a une autre sortie, dit-il enfin. Mais Rusard la connaît, alors je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit raisonnable de l'utiliser.

La réaction de Bellatrix, à ce stade-là, était prévisible.

- Je m'en fiche. Allons-y.

Elle laissa négligeamment tomber la trousse de toilette dans le couloir et saisit le bras de Lucius.

- C'est par où? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, tout en le traînant le long du couloir.

- Par _là_, dit Lucius avec froideur, décidant qu'il était grand temps qu'il prenne le contrôle de la situation.

Il tourna brusquement et mit le cap en bas, vers le troisième étage. Il avait appris que quand Bellatrix s'excitait au sujet de quelque chose, elle avait tendance à traîner derrière elle quiconque ayant la malchance de se trouver aux alentours, en guise de dommage collatéral. Il la fit s'arrêter devant un grand miroir, dont le cadre argenté était terni et tordu pour imiter des branches de lierre. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun signe de Rusard, ni de son épouvantable chatte.

-_ Dissendium_, marmonna-t-il, pointant sa baguette très précisément au centre du miroir.

Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit. Bellatrix croisa les bras et jeta des coups d'oeil nerveux d'un bout à l'autre du couloir. Puis, enfin, la surface de la glace tourna au noir, se mit à onduler... et disparut. Ils traversèrent le cadre et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, dans un large passage qui s'étendait devant eux jusqu'à se perdre dans l'obscurité. Derrière eux, l'entrée du passage sembla geler – la glace était réapparue.

- _Lumos_, dit Lucius. Allez, viens.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, et la plupart du temps en silence. Lucius avait l'impression très nette que Bellatrix était en colère contre lui, et il n'avait aucun désir d'éveiller son hostilité. Eviter les boutiques, ou plus précisément les commerçants trop curieux qui les occupaient, rallongea le trajet, et le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'endroit d'où ils avaient l'habitude de transplaner, Lucius avait mal aux pieds.

- _Dolohov_ est ici?

La voix de Bellatrix ramena brusquement Lucius à la réalité. Elle le fusillait du regard. Une voix irritée s'éleva derrière elle.

- Dis-le un peu plus fort, tu veux? Il y a peut-être quelques personnes dans tout Pré-au-Lard qui ne t'ont pas entendue.

Dolohov était assis sur un gros rocher à côté de l'arrêt, en train de fumer une cigarette, l'air vraiment peu enthousiaste.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps? ajouta-t-il avec un grognement tout en se hissant sur ses pieds. Ca fait deux heures que je suis assis là. J'étais sur le point de lui dire que vous n'arriviez pas.

- Désolée, Dolohov, s'excusa Bellatrix, à la grande surprise de Lucius. Je prenais un bain. Lucius se conduisait comme un idiot.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour protester à cette version des évènements, mais Dolohov agita la main d'un air dédaigneux.

- Vous savez quoi? dit-il. J'ai changé d'avis. En fait, je n'ai _aucune envie_ de savoir ce que vous fabriquiez ensemble, tous les deux.

Bellatrix le surprit de nouveau en maîtrisant l'irritation évidente que son visage avait brièvement laissée paraître. Au contraire, elle acquiesça et commença à retirer sa cravate pour s'en bander les yeux. Mais Dolohov l'arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit-il. Allez.

Il y eut un craquement sonore quand il la saisit par le coude et transplana. Lucius se hâta de les suivre, réapparaissant dans une rue familière de Londres.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut nous voir? demanda-t-il.

Dolohov se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? dit-il. Il m'a juste ordonné de venir vous chercher, et il a_ beaucoup_ insisté sur elle. Il _fallait _qu'elle vienne aussi, apparemment.

Il les mena en haut des marches et les guida à l'intérieur.

- Là-dedans, dit-il en désignant la première porte.

Lucius venait de tendre la main vers la poignée quand une autre voix s'éleva derrière lui, celle-ci froidement amusée.

- Arrête, Lucius.

Lucius sursauta. Son maître avait une capacité déconcertante à apparaître soudainement, comme s'il jaillissait de nulle part. Il se tenait derrière eux à présent, et les observait de près. _Depuis combien de temps était-il là?_ Lucius secoua la tête pour dissiper sa paranoïa injustifiée.

- Je suis désolé que nous soyons en retard, Maître, commença-t-il. J'ai mis plus de temps que je ne pensais à trouver Bellatrix.

- Aucune importance, dit leur maître avec impatience. Vous êtes là, à présent. Dolohov, tu peux partir. Maintenant, continua-t-il. Un instant.

Il les fixa un moment, son regard s'attardant brièvement sur les cheveux mouillés de Bellatrix.

- Viens ici, dit-il enfin.

Elle s'approcha, ses joues roses trahissant sa nervosité, la couleur ne faisant que s'intensifier quand son maître tendit la main et lui retira adroitement sa cravate d'uniforme, apparemment inconscient du regard fixe de Lucius et de la gêne de Dolohov, qui se détourna vivement et s'éloigna en hâte.

Lucius dut tirer Bellatrix dans la pièce après lui. Elle avait une expression étrangement vide, et pendant un bref instant il eut la nette impression qu'elle avait oublié de respirer. Lucius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Sentir les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur sa gorge ne pouvait guère être une expérience plaisante.

La première chose que remarqua Lucius fut à quel point il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Il sentait l'amidon de son col s'avachir, et les cheveux encore humides de Bellatrix se mirent à friser dans la chaleur soudaine. Il déboutonna sa cape et passa une main sur son front. Bellatrix dénoua son pull d'autour de sa taille et le laissa tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité, remontant ses manches.

Il y avait une table au milieu de la pièce, avec plusieurs objets posés dessus. Le premier était une vieille cape. Dessus, il y avait plusieurs squelettes de rats et... un serpent. Il faisait environ soixante centimètres de longueur, peut-être plus, et était aussi épais que son avant-bras, avec une peau vert vif, d'apparence toxique. Pour on ne savait quelle raison, leur maître lui avait bandé les yeux avec la cravate de Bellatrix. Sous les yeux de Lucius, le bout de sa langue fourchue et cramoisie s'agita, goûtant l'air, et le serpent siffla. Lucius fit automatiquement un pas en arrière. Au même moment, Bellatrix fit un pas en avant.

_- _Il est beau, murmura-t-elle.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle tendit la main pour le toucher. Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour crier un avertissement, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se retourna pour voir son maître appuyé contre une étagère remplie de livres pas très loin d'eux, sa baguette pointée, d'un geste languide, sur la poitrine de Lucius. Impuissant, Lucius ne put que regarder inutilement tandis que les doigts de Bellatrix entraient en contact avec la peau de la créature. Celle-ci se raidit immédiatement et émit un sifflement furieux, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Au contraire, elle commença à la_ caresser_. Il regarda, ébahi, le serpent commencer à monter le long de son bras, s'enroulant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à... s'arrêter, lentement, en ondulant, la tête à hauteur de son cou. Lucius cria un nouvel avertissement silencieux, absurde. La langue du serpent sortit à nouveau, donnant un petit coup sur le côté du cou de Bellatrix cette fois-ci. Lucius frissonna. Bellatrix _gloussa_.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? _Ce n'était pas une attitude normale!_ Les attitudes anormales, cependant, ne semblaient pas près de s'arrêter, car à ce moment, leur maître parla. Seulement, il n'utilisa aucune langue que Lucius aie jamais entendue. Ce qui émergea fut un étrange sifflement, qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Le serpent se figea, à quelques millimètres de la gorge de Bellatrix. Puis il se rétracta, se contentant plutôt de s'enrouler autour de son cou, comme une sorte de bizarre parodie de collier.

- Vous savez parler aux serpents? glapit Lucius.

Les mots avaient jailli de manière automatique. Apparemment, son maître lui avait rendu sa voix.

- Je veux dire... ahem. Vous parlez Fourchelang, Maître?

Son maître rit.

- Oui, Lucius. Je suis un Fourchelang, confirma-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit, Maître? demanda Bellatrix avec curiosité.

Leur maître eut un sourire déplaisant.

- Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas te faire de mal, dit-il avec désinvolture.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel Lucius s'efforça de digérer l'étrangeté de la situation. Bellatrix se contenta de rester où elle était, passant son doigt le long de l'échine du serpent tandis qu'il s'enroulait et se déroulait sur son bras, s'amusant apparemment énormément. Leur maître, appuyé contre l'étagère, faisait tournoyer paresseusement sa baguette entre ses doigts fins et blancs, regardant Bellatrix avec une curieuse _avidité_. Cela gênait Lucius, bien qu'il soit incapable de dire pourquoi. Finalement, il brisa le silence.

- Maître, dit-il d'un ton gêné. Qu'est-ce que _c'est_?

Comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne répondait pas, Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge. Doucement.

- M-maître? dit-il d'un ton nerveux.

Un expression irritée passa sur les traits de son maître.

- Je t'ai entendu, Lucius, dit-il dangereusement.

Lucius se prépara à faire face à la fureur de son maître, mais elle n'arriva jamais. Son front s'éclaircit, et puis il sourit à nouveau. Lucius déglutit. Le sourire de son maître n'avait jamais été fait pour mettre les gens à l'aise. En fait, en général, il avait l'effet opposé. Il avait quelque chose de vaguement vampirique.

- Je me demandais lequel de vous serait capable d'identifier la créature, justement. Lucius?

- Euh...

Lucius fixa la créature, s'efforçant de voir autre chose qu'un serpent. Il avait appris il y avait longtemps que les questions simples, venant de son maître, avaient rarement des réponses simples. Finalement, il abandonna.

- Un serpent, Maître. Je pense que c'est un serpent.

- Pas exactement, Lucius. Bella?

Lucius se figea. _Bella?_ Qu'était-il advenu de la deuxième moitié de son nom? Quand est-ce que Bellatrix était devenue «Bella»? Heureusement, son maître avait reporté son attention sur _Bella_ et n'avait donc pas remarqué l'expression abasourdie de Lucius.

Bellatrix cligna des yeux, avec une expression semblable à celle de quelqu'un qui viendrait de sortir d'une transe.

- _Moi_, je sais ce que c'est, dit-elle à voix basse. C'est un Basilic.


	18. Ce pour quoi je vais à l'école

**Titre du chapitre: «What I go to school for», Busted. **

**Merci à Lapin d'Alice pour sa review, et à toutes les autres. Quatre reviews en trois heures! J'étais tellement sur les fesses que j'avais envie de reposter tout de suite, mais malheureusement j'avais deux autres traductions en cours... :S **

**Je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais... essayer, d'accord ^^ je reprends le lycée lundi, alors ça risque d'être un peu chaud. **

C'était peut-être la chaleur qui faisait tourner la tête de Bella. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être le fait que son maître l'aie touchée, vraiment touchée, ses doigts froids contre sa gorge tandis qu'il lui faisait pencher la tête et lui retirait sa cravate. Elle sentait encore l'esquisse de ce contact à présent, comme l'élancement causé par un bleu, ou la brûlure d'une entaille. En ce moment, elle lui tournait le dos, caressant distraitement le serpent. Mais malgré tout, elle sentait excessivement l'endroit où il l'avait touchée. Elle savait que tout ça était dans sa tête, mais ça flambait comme une brûlure dans son esprit, et elle avait peur qu'il le _voie_, ou que Lucius le voie, si elle se retournait. Ce qu'ils verraient n'avait aucun sens, même pour elle. Mais ils verraient quelque chose, Bella en était sûre. Lucius avait quasiment dû la traîner dans cette pièce, après tout, parce que pendant un bref instant, elle n'avait plus su où elle se trouvait, ni ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle était censée bouger. Si elle faisait preuve d'une honnêteté brutale envers elle-même, Bellatrix n'était même pas sûre d'avoir su _qui_ elle était, à ce moment-là. Elle avait perdu tout contrôle, comme cela lui arrivait seulement quand elle était auprès de son maître. Il aurait pu lui ordonner de faire n'importe quoi, elle aurait accepté, parce que quand son maître était près d'elle, tout le reste disparaissait. Il lui semblait soudain qu'il n'y avait plus rien de réel dans le monde à part lui, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui obéir, le rendre heureux. Bella laissa le serpent s'enrouler jusqu'à son épaule, méditant toujours. _Peut-être_, pensa-t-elle, _que c'est comme ça que l'on se sent quand on est soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium_. Le serpent donna un petit coup de langue contre sa gorge, contre l'endroit même où avaient été les doigts de son maître. Soudainement étourdie, Bella gloussa.

Et puis son maître parla, dans un sifflement étrange, tordu, que Bella reconnut immédiatement comme du Fourchelang. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre? Le serpent se raidit au son de sa voix et émit un faible sifflement, avant de céder et de s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Le fait que son maître soit un Fourchelang ne surprit pas Bella le moins du monde. D'une certaine manière, cela semblait naturel. Son maître avait _forcément _cette capacité. Bella regarda la lumière du feu se réfléter sur la peau d'un vert éclatant, d'apparence toxique, de la créature tandis que Lucius bafouillait de manière incohérente derrière elle, apparemment sidéré par cette révélation des talents de leur maître.

- Vous savez parler aux serpents? Je veux dire... ahem. Vous parlez Fourchelang, Maître?

Bellatrix roula des yeux. Lucius était parfois tellement idiot. Bien sûr, elle ne le lui faisait pas savoir. Pour Lucius, elle pensait qu'il était idiot_ tout le temps_. Elle se tourna légèrement, certaine que le fait de se moquer de Lucius étoufferait le moindre signe des sentiments qui l'avaient possédée auparavant, quels qu'ils soient. La vue de ses joues écarlates, marbrées de plaques rouges, fit bel et bien se relever un coin de sa bouche en un petit sourire, mais ensuite son regard tomba sur son maître, légèrement appuyé contre une étagère remplie de livres. Il rit, et le fil de ses pensées dérailla de manière spectaculaire.

- Oui, Lucius. Je suis un Fourchelang, confirma-t-il.

Il faisait tournoyer paresseusement sa baguette entre ses doigts, et cela la distrayait étrangement. Bella décida qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit, Maître? demanda-t-elle à la place, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers le serpent.

Il n'y avait pas de risque à regarder le serpent, décida-t-elle. Vu qu'il avait les yeux bandés, et que ce n'était pas un être humain, il ne pouvait certainement pas remarquer quoi que ce soit de bizarre dans son expression. En plus, la lumière du feu, sous cet angle, faisait scintiller ses écailles d'un éclat chatoyant, ravissant. Bellatrix sourit, regardant le serpent s'enrouler et se dérouler autour de son bras. C'était étrangement hypnotique. Cela la calmait, pensa-t-elle, tout en passant l'index le long de son dos. En fait, cela la calmait tellement que quand son maître lui répondit «Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas te faire de mal», elle ne vira pas à l'écarlate, de manière aussi éclatante qu'inélégante, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle se contenta de sourire à nouveau, un très petit, un très fin sourire. La peau du serpent était fraîche et rugueuse contre son avant-bras nu, et elle se demanda à quoi ressemblerait un tatouage de serpent, noir comme la nuit, à cet endroit. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'aperçut que son maître avait de nouveau pris la parole.

- Je me demandais lequel de vous serait capable d'identifier la créature, justement. Lucius?

- Euh...

Lucius hésita, n'en ayant visiblement aucune idée.

Le serpent s'enroula plus étroitement autour du cou de Bellatrix, pressant sa tête contre le creux de sa mâchoire. Tandis qu'il bougeait, Bella entendit le léger bruissement de sa cravate d'uniforme. _Ca_, c'était bizarre. Pourquoi est-ce que leur maître banderait les yeux d'un serpent? Ce n'était pas comme si cela les mettrait en danger, d'être vus par un serpent. Sauf si ce n'était pas réellement un serpent, bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre? Un Animagus? C'était possible, supposa-t-elle, mais malgré tout, cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens. Après tout, leur maître l'avait appelée par son nom plus d'une fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Lucius aussi. Alors, s'il n'avait pas les yeux bandés pour garder leurs identités secrètes... c'était forcément pour leur sécurité. Mais où était le risque? Ses yeux? Est-ce qu'il deviendrait fou s'il les voyait? Est-ce qu'il les attaquerait, soudainement libéré du contrôle de leur maître? Ou... est-ce que le problème, c'était ses yeux? Elle avait déjà entendu la phrase «si un regard pouvait tuer». Et puis cela la frappa. _Bien sûr_. Elle _savait_ ce que c'était, même si elle ne s'était jamais attendue à en voir un pour de vrai. C'était hors contexte, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite...

- _Moi_, je sais ce que c'est, dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est un Basilic. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas, maître? C'était dans ce livre que vous m'avez donné...

Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle avait raison. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Les lèvres de son maître se recourbèrent en un sourire approbateur, et il hocha la tête, amusé.

- Oui, Bella, dit-il doucement. C'est _exactement_ ça.

- Un... un quoi? Je ne comprends pas, maître. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un... Basilic?

Lucius semblait plutôt gêné et regardait le serpent avec appréhension. Leur maître eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne le sais pas, Lucius? dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Pauvre de moi... il y a bel et bien eu des lacunes dans ton éducation, pas vrai? Je suppose que ton père avait autre chose à faire de son temps que de raconter des histoires à son fils...

Lucius rougit. Leur maître laissa le moment s'étirer jusqu'à devenir gênant, puis il eut un rire cynique.

- Peu importe, dit-il enfin. Je suis sûr que Bella ici présente peut les combler pour toi. Bellatrix?

- Le _Basilic_, dit Bella, prononçant soigneusement le nom de la créature, est le roi des serpents. C'est un _monstre,_ ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire déplaisant.

Lucius ne fit pas un nouveau pas en arrière, mais on sentait qu'il aurait vraiment _voulu_.

- Un... un monstre? dit-il, d'un ton indifférent qui n'avait rien de convaincant. Et... pourquoi est-ce un monstre? Il ne semble pas très dangereux. Je veux dire, pas plus dangereux que n'importe quel serpent, Maître.

Bella eut un large sourire. Elle allait bien s'amuser.

- Eh bieeeen... dit-elle. Premièrement, les Basilics sont en général bien plus gros que ça. Vingt mètres ou quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas, Maître?

Son maître inclina la tête, et Lucius déglutit très clairement.

- Donc, continua-t-elle, je présume que celui-ci vient d'éclore.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son maître.

- Vous savez, je suis toujours émerveillée que vous soyez parvenu à élever un Basilic, Maître, dit-elle avec révérence.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas difficile en soi. Il y a si peu de gens pour essayer parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler la bête une fois éclose. Et, bien sûr, c'est interdit par le Ministère. Mais nous nous écartons de notre sujet. Continue, Bella.

Bella hocha la tête.

- Eh bien... par où commencer, vraiment?

Elle réfléchit un moment, se représentant mentalement la page du livre.

- Les Basilics peuvent vivre pendant des siècles. Ils ont des crochets venimeux qui peuvent tuer en moins d'une minute. Mais ils n'en ont pas besoin, en fait.

Lucius regardait la créature s'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il soudain, mais _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas besoin du venin? Tu ne peux pas me dire franchement qu'ils ont une meilleure arme.

Bella sourit.

- Oh, mais si, dit-elle. Tu vois, le Basilic peut tuer d'un seul regard. C'est extraordinaire.

Lucius la dévisagea.

- Extraordinaire, marmonna-t-il vaguement, ses yeux suivant la créature tandis qu'elle glissait le long de ses épaules et commençait à descendre son autre bras en ondulant.

Bella fronça les sourcils, levant distraitement le bras pour lui permettre de s'enrouler plus facilement autour de son poignet.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, cela dit. Si... si je peux poser la question... pourquoi avez-vous élevé un Basilic, Maître? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous nous le montrez?

Son maître sourit. Apparemment, il trouvait leur perplexité divertissante.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que l'un de vous deux allait poser la question. Dites-moi... qu'est-ce que vous savez de la Chambre des Secrets, tous les deux?

Bella inspira brusquement. Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent.

- Bien sûr! s'écria Bella d'un ton triomphant. Vous êtes l'Héritier de Serpentard, Maître! Et le monstre dans la Chambre... c'est un Basilic! C'est tellement _évident_ maintenant...

- Pas _trop_ évident, j'espère, dit son maître avec un fin sourire. Cela m'a pris pas mal de temps avant d'en être sûr moi-même.

Derrière elle, Lucius fronçait les sourcils, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

- On dit que la Chambre a été ouverte. Je ne suis pas sûr... il y a dix ans? Peut-être plus. Avant notre époque, en tout cas. La rumeur dit qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe est _morte_. Mais tout ça a été étouffé. On dit que le coupable a été pris, et envoyé à Azkaban. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Leur maître rit.

- _Un _coupable a été pris, et puni. Pas moi, évidemment. M'évader d'Azkaban était un ennui que, même à cette époque, je considérais comme plutôt indigne de moi. J'ai mieux à faire de mon temps. J'ai scellé la Chambre, après ça. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le bon moment. On parlait de fermer l'école, et je n'avais pas les garanties nécessaires en place pour m'assurer qu'elle serait réouverte, et engagée sur un chemin plus adéquat. En plus, il y avait d'autres problèmes. La suspicion de cet imbécile amoureux des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore, en était un. L'autre était le monstre lui-même. Sans aucun doute, les intentions de mon noble ancêtre étaient bonnes. Un Basilic, après tout, pourrait vivre encore plusieurs centaines d'années. Malencontreusement, je crois que Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses héritiers mettent plus de mille ans à profiter de son cadeau. Le résultat, malheureusement, c'est que lorsque je l'ai découverte, la créature avait déjà connu des jours meilleurs. L'effort de l'action, après tant d'années de dormance, ne lui a pas rendu service. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne vivrait plus très longtemps. Tôt ou tard, il serait plus prudent de la remplacer par une bête plus jeune, moins léthargique, plus assoiffée de sang humain.

Il eut un sourire déplaisant.

- Je pense que vous avez compris mon but, à présent?

Bella hocha lentement la tête. Lucius, lui, semblait légèrement horrifié.

- M-maître, dit-il faiblement. Vous pouvez difficilement attendre de nous d'introduire clandestinement un _monstre_ à Poudlard, juste sous le nez de Dumbledore? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois... c'est impossible. C'est... c'est tout simplement infaisable.

Leur maître haussa un sourcil.

- Impossible? Rien n'est _impossible_, Lucius. Il est clair que tu surestimes Dumbledore. Cet homme n'est pas aussi omniscient qu'il souhaiterait sembler l'être. Et je vous assisterai, naturellement.

Bella grimaça. Il fallait que Lucius se conduise comme un idiot, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle s'en occuperait seule, s'il le fallait. Son maître voulait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui, et même si cela semblait difficile, ça lui était égal. Elle allait le faire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Comment entre-t-on dans la Chambre? demanda-t-elle.

Son maître sourit.

- La Chambre ne peut être ouverte que par un Fourchelang. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'a jamais été découverte, bien que l'école ait été fouillée à de multiples reprises. Par conséquent, vous aurez besoin de parler Fourchelang pour entrer.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais il écarta ses questions d'un geste.

- Je peux vous aider sur ce point. Viens ici.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de la jeune fille, et prononça une douce et sifflante incantation qui n'avait rien de commun avec les sorts que Bella avait déjà entendus. Une vapeur argentée coula de l'extrémité de sa baguette, se tordant et se tortillant autour de son cou comme un ruban de fumée. Sous ses yeux, elle se refroidit et durcit soudainement, se solidifiant pour former une amulette au bout d'une fine chaîne en argent, une amulette qui avait la forme d'un couple de serpents entrelacés. Bella enroula ses doigts autour de l'objet.

- Merci, Maître! dit-elle, mais alors qu'elle parlait, l'amulette rougeoya et devint incandescente sous sa main, et les mots changèrent.

Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle avait parlé en français, les mots qui émergèrent étaient dans cette étrange langue sifflante que seul son maître parlait. Du Fourchelang. Bella eut le souffle coupé.

- Waou! s'exclama-t-elle, laissant tomber l'amulette sous le coup de la surprise.

Dès que le contact fut rompu, elle se retrouva de nouveau à parler français. Lucius la dévisageait, bouche bée.

- Ne la laisse pas tomber entre les mains de quiconque, évidemment. Soyez certains que si ceci finit en possession de Dumbledore, je serai extrêmement mécontent.

Il laissa ces mots flotter dans l'air un instant, comme une menace implicite.

- Maintenant... l'un d'entre vous aurait-il des questions, avant que je ne vous explique comment entrer dans la Chambre?

Lucius leva les yeux.

- Juste... juste une seule, Maître. Le... l'autre Basilic, balbutia-t-il. Vous êtes _sûr_ qu'il est mort, à présent?

Le sourire de leur maître s'élargit.

- Je l'espère pour vous.


	19. De l'intérieur

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'AI VAINCU LE BUG! Lol. Vu que j'ai pris 5 jours de retard, le chapitre 20 sera posté dimanche en 8, soit dans 9 jours au lieu d'une semaine ;) on s'arrange comme on peut ;)**

**Si vous remarquez de petites erreurs, les reviews sont faites pour ça! Merci à tous les lecteurs **

**Titre du chapitre: «From the Inside», Linkin Park. **

- Tu vois Rusard?

Lucius hésita, balayant le couloir du regard.

- Non. Je pense qu'on ne risque rien, dit-il, se retournant pour aider Bellatrix à sortir du passage secret.

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais, sans doute parce qu'il suggérait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, mais finit par saisir la main qu'il lui offrait et se hissa dans le couloir. Lucius tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle le frôla, et qu'il sentit le Basilic remuer sous son pull. Elle l'avait sans doute mis là pour le cacher, mais il semblait n'avoir aucune envie de se tenir tranquille. Toutes les deux ou trois minutes, le pull s'agitait nerveusement, et plus d'une fois, il aperçut brièvement des écailles d'un vert brillant. Lucius décida que le mieux, c'était d'en finir avec tout ça au plus vite.

- Allez, viens, dit-il de son ton le plus autoritaire, traversant le couloir à grandes enjambées et s'efforçant de n'avoir _pas_ l'air d'être en train d'introduire clandestinement un monstre mangeur d'hommes dans une école.

Derrière lui, Bellatrix gloussa.

- Euh... Lucius? dit-elle, s'efforçant de contenir son hilarité. Tu ne sais pas où on est censés aller, pas vrai?

Lucius s'arrêta brusquement. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...

- Non, admit-il, se retournant pour lui faire face.

Bellatrix eut un petit sourire.

- Par _là_, dit-elle en le saisissant par le coude pour lui faire dévaler une volée de marches. On y est, dit-elle enfin, en s'arrêtant devant une porte que Lucius n'avait pas remarquée auparavant.

Il fit la grimace.

- Tu sais, dit-il d'un ton gêné, j'espère sincèrement que cette pièce avait autrefois un autre usage. Parce que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour Salazar Serpentard, et l'idée qu'il ait autrefois passé énormément de temps à créer un repaire dans des _toilettes pour filles_...

- Oh, j'en doute, dit Bellatrix d'un ton désinvolte. Après tout, notre maître nous a dit de chercher un serpent gravé sur un robinet. C'étaient probablement des toilettes pour filles depuis le début...

Tandis que Lucius sentait son admiration pour le noble fondateur de l'école diminuer légèrement, Bellatrix poussa brusquement la porte et fit une entrée aussi théâtrale qu'une actrice s'avançant sur scène.

- Bellatrix! siffla-t-il, furieux. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans?

Elle se contenta de rire.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle. Il n'y a jamais personne là-dedans. A part Mimi Geignarde.

- C'est vrai, dit une voix lugubre derrière elle. A part moi. Et personne ne passe jamais me rendre visite...

Lucius la dévisagea. La propriétaire de la voix était le fantôme d'une jeune fille trapue à l'air morose, vêtue d'une robe d'uniforme d'un gris argenté. Elle était perchée sur le réservoir d'une chasse d'eau, occupée à tripoter un bouton sur son menton, avec une expression découragée. Au bout d'un moment, Lucius se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

- Je... Excuse-moi, dit-il enfin, les sourcils froncés, mais tu hantes des _toilettes_?

Le fantôme se renfrogna.

- Oui, et alors? dit-elle d'un ton accusateur. Ce sont mes toilettes, je peux en faire ce que je veux. Après tout, c'est moi qui y suis _morte_. C'est moi qui y ai ma _place_.

Elle marqua une pause, puis ajouta:

- Pas _toi_. Tu es un _garçon_.

Lucius la fixa bouche bée, stupéfait que quiconque, mort ou vivant, puisse se montrer aussi possessif envers des toilettes minables et vieilles de plusieurs milliers d'années. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellatrix, espérant qu'elle lui vienne en aide, mais elle était occupée à inspecter les lavabos et ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il soupira. Apparemment, il allait devoir se débarrasser tout seul de cet esprit revêche.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette affirmation, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je pense bien avoir plus le droit d'être ici que toi.

- _Certainement pas! _

Furieux, le fantôme serra les poings et donna un coup de pied à l'un des cabinets, un geste qui n'eut quasiment aucun effet, vu que son pied le traversa.

- Oh, mais si, continua Lucius avec un sourire satisfait. Après tout, _moi_, je suis actuellement un élève de Poudlard. J'ai absolument le droit d'être ici. Pas _toi_. _Toi_, Mimi, tu n'es plus élève depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, tu n'es pas partie. Dans le meilleur des cas, cela fait de toi une squatteuse.

Mimi resta bouche bée. Puis elle poussa un terrible cri aigu et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, plongeant droit sur Lucius, dans une colère noire. Elle le traversa de part en part, glaçant son coeur et ses poumons pendant un instant, et puis elle plongea dans un toilette proche. Une vague d'eau en jaillit et heurta le sol avec fracas, inondant les chaussures de Lucius. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il secoua sa jambe de pantalon et roula des yeux. Après un moment, un long gargouillis qui était peut-être des sanglots s'éleva du siphon.

- Bon. Ca tombe bien, dit Bellatrix d'un ton joyeux. Au moins, maintenant, on n'a plus à s'occuper d'_elle_.

- Mmm. Tu as trouvé? demanda Lucius.

Au plus ils se rapprochaient de la Chambre, au plus il se sentait envahi par l'appréhension.

- Juste une minute... aha!

Bellatrix leva les yeux, triomphante.

- Et voilà, dit-elle.

Et avant que Lucius n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, elle avait enroulé ses doigts autour de l'amulette et prononcé un seul mot étrange. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa. Puis il y eut un grincement, et le robinet au-dessus duquel elle avait parlé disparut, rapidement suivi par le lavabo entier. Il ne restait qu'un trou dans le mur, assez large pour qu'un homme puisse s'y glisser. Un tuyau à nu, qui plongeait dans la nuit. Bellatrix et lui le fixèrent, immobiles, pendant une minute, l'énormité de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire en suspens au-dessus d'eux. Puis Bellatrix haussa les épaules.

- Bon, dit-elle. Il ne faut jamais remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même, je suppose...

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle sauta dans le tuyau et disparut.

- Bellatrix! cria Lucius, en vain.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Avec un grognement, il prit une profonde inspiration et sauta après elle.

L'intérieur du tunnel était noir et avait une odeur infecte. Lucius le dévala dans l'obscurité, s'efforçant d'ignorer le dépôt gluant qui se collait à sa peau et le fait que son déjeuner, le dernier repas qu'il se souvenait avoir pris, était en train d'essayer de remonter dans sa gorge.

- Ah!

Il jaillit enfin du tunnel et atterrit avec un _crunch_ sonore.

- Pouah.

Alors qu'il se levait avec peine, Lucius vit que le sol était jonché de squelettes de rongeurs, des milliers et des milliers de squelettes.

- Répugnant... marmonna-t-il, et puis quelque chose d'autre le frappa. Bellatrix? dit-il, pris d'un accès de panique.

- Par ici.

Elle était appuyée contre le mur d'en face, haletante. Le Basilic était sorti de sous son pull et s'était enroulé autour de sa taille, donnant de petits coups de langue contre son poignet.

- Ce bandeau est toujours en place, pas vrai? demanda Lucius.

Bellatrix roula des yeux.

- Oui, Lucius.

- Bien.

Lucius sortit sa baguette et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. Il supposa qu'ils devaient se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres de profondeur en-dessous de l'école. En-dessous du lac, même. Les murs ici semblaient émettre une lueur verte fantomatique, inquiétante, un peu comme la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Allez, viens, dit-il.

Pour une fois, Bellatrix obéit sans discuter. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un certain temps, ce qui n'aida absolument pas Lucius à calmer ses nerfs. Le sol ici était mouillé et glissant, et chaque bruit d'éclaboussures produit par leurs pas semblait multiplié par dix. Cependant, il avait beau essayer, le seul son qu'il entendait était le gargouillis lointain des canalisations.

- Stop.

Ils se trouvaient en face d'un mur sur lequel était gravé un couple de serpents, tous les deux dotés d'yeux d'émeraude. Ses propres yeux luisant étrangement dans l'obscurité, Bellatrix fit un pas en avant et exhala en un sifflement sourd, marqué d'excitation. Au son de sa voix, les serpents se séparèrent, et le mur se fendit en deux, chaque moitié glissant doucement hors de leur champ de vision. Serrant très fort sa baguette dans sa main, Lucius franchit le seuil après Bellatrix.


	20. Il faut sortir

**Et voilà le chapitre 20 :D j'en suis au milieu du chapitre 22, donc je pense pouvoir publier dimanche prochain sans problème... Merci à tous les lecteurs :) **

**Titre du chapitre: «Must get out», Maroon Five. **

Bellatrix déglutit nerveusement et entra dans la Chambre. Lucius la suivit si vite qu'il lui marcha sur les pieds et bondit en arrière avec un glapissement.

- Fais un peu attention, Lucius, marmonna Bella tandis que le Basilic resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille et sifflait avec colère. Chhht, murmura-t-elle, ignorant le regard bizarre de Lucius que cela lui valut. Tu le dérangeais, expliqua-t-elle en installant la créature plus confortablement sur ses épaules.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Donc. C'était la Chambre des Secrets.

Ils se tenaient dans une immense salle de pierre, dont les murs étaient flanqués d'imposantes colonnes gravées de serpents. A l'autre bout de la salle, juste visible, il y avait une statue colossale. Très vieux et abîmé, le visage de marbre de Salazar Serpentard les regardait de haut, l'air menaçant, exprimant un sentiment qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de désapprobation. Bella pencha la tête sur le côté, recherchant sur ce visage une quelconque ressemblance avec son maître. Lucius s'éclaircit la gorge.

- _Bellatrix_, dit-il, apparemment stressé. C'est maintenant qu'il faut... faire ce que tu as à faire, quoi que cela puisse être!

Bella soupira.

- Très bien, dit-elle.

Levant sa baguette, elle s'avança à grands pas, avec toute la confiance qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Elle se sentait curieusement_ petite_ ici, une minuscule, insignifiante silhouette perdue dans un espace énorme et vide, écrasée par le poids de l'histoire. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qu'elle appréciait. Ses pas faisaient des éclaboussures contre les dalles mouillées, horriblement bruyants, et de temps en temps elle sursautait presque, momentanément convaincue que l'un des serpents de pierre avait bougé. Somme toute, elle se sentit soulagée malgré elle en atteignant les pieds de Serpentard.

- Allez, chantonna-t-elle, levant les mains pour désenrouler le serpent de son cou. Il est temps de te laisser ici.

Le Basilic, cependant, n'avait apparemment aucune envie de la laisser. Il résista à ses tentatives pour le poser par terre, s'enroulant au contraire encore plus étroitement autour de ses bras et rampant plus haut sur son cou.

- Bellatrix! dit hargneusement Lucius. Contente-toi de le _poser_, d'accord? Je veux m'en aller.

La tension dans sa voix était évidente.

- J'_essaie_, protesta Bella. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il refuse de... hé!

Le Basilic avait choisi cet instant pour s'enrouler autour de ses yeux. Complètement aveuglée et très irritée, Bellatrix essaya de tirer dessus pour le faire partir. Il refusait de bouger.

- Lucius, dit-elle d'un ton impatient. Aide-moi, tu veux? Je n'y vois_ rien_.

- Je ne veux pas le toucher, dit Lucius avec appréhension.

Bellatrix se débattit contre la créature pendant une autre longue minute avant de complètement perdre patience. Luttant pour saisir la chaîne autour de son cou, elle serra étroitement l'amulette entre ses doigts et s'écria:

- Je t'ordonne de me lâcher!

Ce qui émergea fut un sifflement furieux, accompagné de postillons. Mais il eut l'effet escompté. Même si pendant un instant, on eût dit que la créature allait lui désobéir, elle finit par relâcher sa prise et glissa docilement par terre, s'enroulant étroitement sur elle-même dans les plis de la robe de pierre de Serpentard. Bellatrix se frotta les yeux et poussa un soupir.

- Viens, Lucius, dit-elle d'un air fatigué. Allons-y.

Ils avaient traversé la moitié de la Chambre quand il étendit brusquement un bras et l'arrêta net.

- Lucius? dit-elle, alarmée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il secoua la tête.

- Rien, je suppose. J'avais cru entendre... là!

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, le regard égaré.

- Tu entends ça?

- Non, je...

Au milieu de sa phrase, elle s'arrêta brusquement, parce qu'elle avait entendu aussi. Un son bizarre, râpeux, comme du papier de verre frottant contre de la pierre. Il ne semblait pas s'arrêter... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Non... murmura-t-elle.

Mais le regard de Lucius était fixé sur quelque chose derrière elle.

- COURS! cria-t-il soudainement, la saisissant par le poignet et l'entraînant derrière lui.

Quand Bellatrix essaya de se retourner, il lui donna un coup sec sur le bras.

- Ne le _regarde_ pas, tu es idiote ou quoi? s'exclama-t-il tout en la tirant brusquement en avant.

Derrière elle, Bella entendit un son qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître, le bruit de quelque chose d'immense qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ignorant son propre coeur qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine, elle accéléra, fonçant vers l'entrée de la Chambre. S'ils parvenaient à la sceller derrière eux... Contre ses talons, elle entendit claquer les mâchoires du monstre. Elle ne put pas se retenir. Elle hurla, et au même instant Lucius se jeta dans l'ombre, la poussant derrière un pilier. CRAC. D'après le bruit, le Basilic était rentré dans le mur, dans sa détermination à les avaler tout crus. Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Il la traîna en avant, passant l'entrée de la Chambre pour déboucher dans le passage. Tirée dans son sillage, Bellatrix ne pouvait qu'espérer que leur avancée trébuchante se fasse dans la bonne direction. Parce que pour elle, toutes ces canalisations et tous ces tunnels se ressemblaient.

- On aurait dû sceller l'entrée! hurla-t-elle.

- Pas le temps! haleta Lucius.

CRAC. Quelque chose d'énorme entra en collision avec le mur, envoyant une pluie de cailloux et de débris sur leurs têtes. Le sol fut parcouru d'une secousse.

Lucius l'empoigna par le coude et vira brusquement vers la gauche, grimpant en hâte dans une autre ouverture de la taille d'un homme. Leurs pieds résonnèrent brièvement contre l'intérieur métallique du tuyau, et puis un silence angoissant tomba. Lucius se plia en deux, fixant le sol et resserrant ses bras autour de ses côtes, la respiration saccadée. Puis, assez soudainement, il se figea, et plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. La première fut un sifflement furieux, qui venait de tout près. La deuxième fut une explosion d'eau, qui déferla dans le tuyau et les aspergea tous les deux de la tête aux pieds. Et la troisième fut un son minuscule, à peine audible que Lucius émit, comme s'il s'étouffait, avant de s'écrouler, complètement immobile. A ce moment-là, Bella aperçut quelque chose d'immense et d'un vert brillant, qui masqua un instant l'entrée du tunnel. Il y eut un grand bruit sourd, et l'intérieur du tuyau en vibra. Plissant les yeux, Bella bondit hors du tuyau et hurla le premier sortilège qui lui vint à l'esprit:

- _LUMOS MAXIMA!_

Il y eut un hurlement assourdissant, inhumain, mais elle n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus.

- _IMPEDIMENTA! _

_BANG_. La tête du monstre percuta le mur du tunnel avec un craquement strident, et il tomba à terre, sans connaissance. _Est-ce qu'il était mort?_ S'efforçant de respirer plus doucement, Bellatrix s'approcha de la créature. Elle gisait, immobile, une bosse bien visible sur son crâne, et ses yeux jaunes et bulbeux semblaient déjà ternes. Elle avait tué un Basilic. Bellatrix essaya d'en être contente. C'était étonnamment difficile.

Bella frissonna. Elle avait froid, et chaque inspiration lui déchirait les poumons. L'une de ses chevilles la lançait également – elle supposa qu'elle était tordue. Cependant, ceci dit, un spasme de douleur la parcourut quand elle y reposa son poids. Elle espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas fait une entorse. En ce moment, cependant, elle avait de plus importantes préoccupations. Lucius gisait, figé, dans la bouche du tuyau, les yeux ouverts et vitreux. Bella sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- Lucius? dit-elle d'un ton incertain.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.


	21. Faire face à ça

**Et voici le chapitre 21 :) j'en suis au 23ème pour l'instant... **

**Titre du chapitre: «Handle this», Sum 41. **

- _Réveille-toi!_ s'écria Bella, sa voix déchirée, à mi-chemin entre le hurlement et le sanglot.

- Lucius?_ Lucius! _

Bella déglutit, la gorge serrée, secouant Malefoy par l'épaule. Sa peau était froide comme la glace au contact, et aussi rigide que les dalles de pierre sous ses pieds.

- Malefoy! cria-t-elle, en lui frappant la poitrine sous le coup de la frustration.

Mais aucun bleu ne se forma sous ses poings, et les yeux vides et fixes de Lucius ne clignèrent même pas. On aurait cru qu'elle s'attaquait à une statue. Furieuse, elle se leva avec difficulté et envoya un coup de pied à la seule chose qui se trouvait à sa portée, la peau épaisse et écailleuse du Basilic mort. Tout ce que cela lui apporta fut une douleur sourde dans le pied, pour accompagner l'élancement dans sa cheville. Bella s'appuya contre le mur un instant, luttant pour contrôler sa respiration tandis qu'un silence vide, un silence de mort enflait autour d'elle, uniquement brisé par le clapotis occasionnel de l'eau qui gouttait quelque part ailleurs dans le tunnel. Croisant les bras, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur du tunnel jusqu'à se retrouver assise par terre, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Plus que toute autre chose, elle aurait aimé avoir encore le bébé Basilic, pour pouvoir s'y accrocher; un poids rassurant, qui se tortillerait sous son pull. Mais il était dans la Chambre à présent, en attendant que le véritable héritier l'invoque à nouveau. Bella tripota les serpents d'argent de l'amulette à la place, passant le bout de son doigt sur leurs anneaux figés. _Inspire, expire_. Il y avait forcément un moyen d'arranger tout ça. Lucius ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était tout simplement _impossible_.

_Peut-être que tu ne _veux _pas qu'il soit mort, c'est tout, _fit remarquer une voix intérieure sournoise. _Après tout,_ continua-t-elle d'un air suffisant, _les apparences ne sont pas vraiment en ta faveur, n'est-ce pas? _

- Oh, ferme-la! s'écria Bella d'un ton hargneux, sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier, consciente, au moment même où elle parlait, d'à quel point elle avait l'air ridicule.

_Se parler à soi-même est le premier signe de folie, après tout. _

- Je ne suis pas folle, gronda-t-elle dans le vide, et puis elle émit un grognement.

Elle était en train de se disputer avec elle-même, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Peut-être que c'était vrai, elle _était_ folle.

L'air renfrogné, Bella se traîna vers l'endroit où gisait Lucius et se remit à lui donner de petits coups. Comment est-ce que cela avait pu arriver? Après tout, Lucius n'avait pas regardé le Basilic dans les yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait observé, et tout ce qu'il avait regardé, c'était le sol. Donc il ne pouvait tout de même pas être mort? Hésitante, elle souleva l'un de ses poignets figés et chercha son pouls. Rien. Fronçant les sourcils à présent, elle farfouilla dans sa poche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, un miroir de poche. Elle l'abaissa jusqu'à sa bouche et attendit avec impatience, espérant qu'il se remettrait à respirer, et que la buée de son souffle obscurcirait la surface. Mais rien ne se produisit. Avec un cri de frustration, Bella jeta le miroir contre le mur d'en face et donna un coup de pied à Lucius. _Typique!_ Voilà ce que c'était, aux yeux de Bella. Elle avait _supplié_ pour avoir une chance de faire ses preuves aux yeux de son maître, et maintenant Lucius avait tout gâché en _mourant_. Idiot.

Bon, malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Cela se remarquerait si Lucius Malefoy disparaissait carrément de la surface de la terre. Alors il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le traîner jusqu'en haut du tunnel... Bella déglutit et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- _Mobilicorpus!_

Des fils invisibles s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de Malefoy, et le tirèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peu près debout, flottant à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, sa tête ballottant de manière grotesque. La lueur verdâtre du tunnel donna aux traits de Lucius, qui avait déjà une apparence cadavérique, de faux airs d'Inferi. S'efforçant de ne pas le regarder, Bella le poussa devant elle et se dirigea droit vers l'entrée du tunnel, se disant à la place qu'il était bien plus facile de retrouver la sortie à présent qu'elle n'était plus en train de courir pour sauver sa peau. Finalement, elle se retrouva de nouveau devant le tuyau qui menait aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Faire léviter Malefoy s'avéra assez facile, mais il fut beaucoup plus difficile pour Bellatrix de remonter le tunnel à sa suite. L'intérieur du tuyau était recouvert d'un dépôt gluant, et dangereusement pentu, sans la moindre prise. Quand elle émergea enfin dans les toilettes, à présent désertes, de Mimi Geignarde, Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était trempée et couverte d'une substance gluante, et que Lucius, lui, avait l'air d'avoir été récemment exhumé. En partie pour le soustraire aux regards, et en partie parce qu'elle avait peur que Mimi revienne, Bella jeta un sortilège de Désillusion sur son corps étendu.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, comprit Bella, c'était d'un moyen de sortir Lucius du château sans être vue. La meilleure option, décida-t-elle, c'était d'utiliser le réseau de la poudre de Cheminette pour l'amener chez lui. De là, elle pourrait certainement trouver un moyen de contacter leur maître, ou un autre Mangemort plus âgé.

Par miracle, elle parvint jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn sans rencontrer aucun des professeurs, des fauteurs de trouble ou des fantômes qui erraient habituellement dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit. Luttant contre la nervosité qui lui retournait l'estomac, elle poussa lentement la porte. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, la seule lumière provenant d'un feu qui brûlait doucement dans l'âtre, et d'une grappe de bougeoirs qui poussait comme une colonie de champignons vénéneux sur le bureau. Slughorn était assis là, mais en s'approchant elle se rendit compte qu'il dormait, une grosse joue pressée contre une feuille de parchemin et les doigts enfoncés dans une boîte de bonbons vide. _Cher Ambrosius,_ lut-elle à l'envers. _Tous mes remerciements pour les ananas confits! Ils étaient merveilleux, ni plus ni moins, mon cher. Vous savez, je pense que le fait de faire votre apprentissage chez un autre artisan confiseur vous serait extrêmement avantageux. Personne ne peut dire jusqu'où vous pourriez aller, avec votre talent, et tout à fait entre nous... _Bella roula des yeux. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans un petit pot sur la cheminée: de la poudre de Cheminette. Resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Lucius, elle plongea la main dans le pot et en retira une poignée de poudre d'un vert brillant. Elle se figea, son poing suspendu au-dessus des flammes, comme Slughorn grognait dans son sommeil et se retournait en bâillant un peu. Marmonnant pour lui-même, il plia ses doigts recouverts de sucre et fit tomber la boîte de sucreries vide par terre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse heurter le sol, Bella poussa Lucius dans les flammes et jeta la poudre de Cheminette après lui. Les flammes flamboyèrent, tournant au vert vif, au moment exact où Slughorn tombait de sa chaise avec un fracas retentissant. Sans se retourner, Bella se jeta dans l'âtre et cria «Manoir des Malefoy!».

Le bureau de Slughorn disparut dans un tourbillon. Bella plissa les yeux contre le vent brûlant et assourdissant et crispa les doigts, luttant pour ne pas lâcher Lucius, dont le poids mort menaçait de la faire dévier de son cap.

- Manoir des Malefoy! cria-t-elle de nouveau, désespérée, se débattant pour rester droite tandis que sa cheville menaçait de céder sous son poids.

Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur, et elle vit trente-six chandelles. Elle cligna des yeux et elles disparurent, remplacées par une succession de cheminées qui lui apparaissaient en un clin d'oeil, révélant l'espace d'un instant les pièces au-delà avant de disparaître, la traînant en avant. Elle fermait les yeux, prise de nausée, quand le réseau les recracha brusquement, et elle tomba par terre dans une pièce sombre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle grogna, repoussant Lucius, qui était tombé sur elle, et se leva, examinant ce qui l'entourait. Tout autour d'elle, il y avait des étagères, des portants et des présentoirs, recouverts de vêtements étalés ou en piles. _Des robes_, réalisa-t-elle, en tirant un ensemble en soie d'un portant qui se trouvait près d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure.

Faisant de nouveau léviter Lucius, elle les fit sortir de la boutique et s'avança sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue était déserte. Seules les fenêtres du Chaudron Baveur étaient illuminées d'une chaude lueur dorée, et les seules personnes en vue étaient un duo à l'air suspect, vêtu de capes sombres, qui se replia dans les profondeurs de l'Allée des Embrumes quand elle les regarda. Pour la énième fois, Bella maudit sa Trace. Si cette dernière n'avait pas existé, elle aurait tout simplement pu transplaner au manoir des Malefoy. Mais vu la manière dont les choses se présentaient, elle allait devoir se montrer plus créative que ça. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'avança sur le bord du trottoir et leva sa baguette.

BANG. Un bus surgit de nulle part, se ruant sur eux, ses phares éclatants. Bella n'avait encore jamais pris le Magicobus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, détaillant ses trois étages et sa couleur violet vif tandis qu'il s'arrêtait sans heurts devant elle et qu'un jeune sorcier qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle sautait de l'arrière. Il était plutôt malingre, avec un menton fuyant, mais en croisant son regard, il lui adressa soudain un sourire éblouissant.

- Bonsoir! s'écria-t-il d'un ton trop enjoué pour être crédible. Bienvenue dans le Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcière et sorcier en perdition! Ou pour quiconque ayant failli se désartibuler une fois de trop pour se fier au transplanage, hahaha. Je m'appelle Gilderoy Lockhart et je serai votre contrôleur ce soir! Où voudriez-vous aller?

Bella le fixa bouche bée. Elle se sentit momentanément aveuglée par l'éclat impossible de ses dents blanches étincelantes.

- Au manoir des Malefoy, parvint-elle enfin à dire, réprimant son envie de les lui arracher une par une.

- D'accord, dit allégrement Lockhart. Votre ami vient aussi?

- Mon ami? répéta Bella d'un air ébahi.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut trop tard que son sortilège de Désillusion s'était levé, et que Lucius était étendu, entièrement visible, au milieu de la route. Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver une excuse, Lockhart bondit sur la route et le souleva, grimaçant un peu sous son poids tandis qu'il le traînait dans le bus.

- Il a drôlement froid, pas vrai? dit-il allégrement, tout en installant Lucius dans un fauteuil particulièrement moelleux, près de la fenêtre. Accrochez-vous à vos sièges! lança-t-il tandis qu'ils redémarraient avec une détonation sonore.

Les pièces que Bella était en train de compter dans sa main s'éparpillèrent partout sur le sol, et elle tomba de son siège. A l'étage, un vilain bruit d'éclaboussures sembla indiquer que quelqu'un venait de vomir. Comme elle se redressait, Lockhart lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Un cadeau, pas vrai? dit-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Lucius.

Bella le fixa d'un air ébahi.

- Quoi?

- Le mannequin, répliqua joyeusement Lockhart. Je dois dire que c'est tout simplement l'idée cadeau la plus géniale que j'aie jamais vue. Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'en avoir un, personnellement. Où l'avez-vous trouvé?

Soudain consciente du fait qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, Bella la referma.

- Il... il est fait sur mesure, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oh.

Lockhart sembla déçu.

- Mais c'est tout de même une idée _géniale_, continua-t-il d'un air de convoitise. Je veux dire, tout simplement _remarquable_. Plus besoin de glandouiller devant le miroir en se tourmentant, «le jaune pâle est-il _vraiment_ ma couleur?». Non, vous flanquez juste ça sur le mannequin et le tour est joué!

Il secoua la tête avec émerveillement.

- J'irai loin, vous savez, confia-t-il.

Bella haussa un sourcil.

- Oh oui, continua-t-il avec bonheur. Vous verrez. Un jour, bientôt, ça va arriver... Gilderoy Lockhart. _Voilà_ un nom qu'il faut surveiller. Et vous pourrez dire que vous m'avez rencontré!

Il la regarda d'un air radieux.

Bella secoua la tête devant sa stupidité, et jeta plutôt un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Ils traversaient une carrière d'un blanc de craie, et puis... BANG. La scène à travers la vitre changea en un instant, et ils filaient en trombe sur une rue pavée d'Aberdeen. Lockhart, apparemment impertubable, examinait à présent son reflet au dos d'une Mornille d'argent scintillante.

- Prochain arrêt, Wiltshire! cria le conducteur d'un ton irritable.

Lockhart sursauta.

- Nom de Zeus, c'est déjà le Wiltshire? glapit-il.

BANG. Lockhart sauta sur ses pieds tandis qu'ils traversaient des champs verts à toute allure.

- Prochain arrêt, Wiltshire! s'écria-t-il.

Il bascula quand ils s'arrêtèrent dans un long crissement devant un portail aux grilles de fer soigneusement travaillées.

- Manoir des Malefoy! C'est votre arrêt, ajouta-t-il inutilement.

- Je le sais bien, dit Bella, agacée.

Lockhart haussa les épaules tout en balançant Lucius sur le sol auprès d'elle sans cérémonie.

- Gilderoy Lockhart! A suivre! lui cria-t-il avec enthousiasme tandis que le bus redémarrait avec un rugissement, laissant Bella seule sous le ciel clair de la nuit.


	22. Te guérir

**Le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore prêt, mais j'espère le mettre au point avant dimanche...**

**Titre du chapitre: «Fix You», Coldplay. **

_Rosier, _

_Il faut que je te voie. MAINTENANT. _

_B.B._

Bellatrix hésita, sa plume oscillant au-dessus de l'encrier. Cela suffirait, n'est-ce pas? Elle avait envisagé d'ajouter «_Je crois que Lucius est mort_», mais cela semblait mélodramatique, d'une certaine manière. Inutile d'effrayer son cousin. Avec un petit sourire, elle attacha la lettre à la patte d'un hibou qui attendait.

- Porte ça à Evan Rosier, dit-elle, marquant une courte pause avant d'ajouter: je me fiche de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ne le laisse pas tranquille avant de l'avoir vu partir. Compris?

Le hibou la fixa d'un regard plutôt méprisant, qui lui fit penser à McGonagall, et hulula d'un air impérieux, se lissant les plumes avant de s'envoler et de sortir par la fenêtre, descendant très lentement en piqué. Bella se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il que même les _hiboux_ de Malefoy soient vaniteux et suffisants? Elle soupira, se laissant tomber sur le canapé près de son corps froid et figé.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, tu sais, dit-elle après un moment.

Il ne répondit pas. Mais bon, elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle continua malgré tout.

- Je veux dire, tu m'as dit à_ moi_ de ne pas le regarder, alors pourquoi est-ce que _toi_...

Elle secoua la tête, trop stupéfaite pour trouver ses mots.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Rosier met autant de temps?

Comme elle s'ennuyait, Bella détacha la montre de Lucius de son poignet et essaya de regarder l'heure qu'il était. Neuf heures et demie? Il ne pouvait pas être neuf heures et demie. Irritée, elle la secoua, mais aucune des aiguilles ne bougea. On aurait dit que la montre de Lucius, comme lui, était pétrifiée, hors du temps.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout soit _assorti_, chez toi? demanda-t-elle, agacée, tout en jetant la montre par terre et en se relevant pour faire les cent pas, impatiente.

Elle avait presque abandonné tout espoir quand les flammes tournèrent au vert et qu'un personnage familier en sortit en trébuchant.

- Bella!

Rosier traversa la pièce en quatre grandes enjambées et la saisit par les bras, serrant fortement ses bras, ses épaules et sa taille et la secouant comme s'il s'attendait à entendre un morceau cassé rouler dans sa cage thoracique.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Tu es blessée? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Aïe!

Il retira brusquement ses mains et leva ses paumes, qui avaient tourné au rouge et paraissaient à vif et couvertes de cloques.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il d'un ton indigné.

Bella roula des yeux.

- Oh, grandis un peu. C'était un _maléfice Cuisant_, dit-elle avec impatience. Je t'ai déjà prévenu de ne pas me toucher. Et de ne pas m'appeler Bella.

- J'étais _inquiet_ pour toi! Bon sang! Tu m'envoies une lettre comme ça, et puis tu te pointes avec l'air d'avoir été enterrée vivante – qu'est-ce que je suis _censé_ penser?

- Bon, je vais très bien, dit Bella d'un ton bref. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors? demanda Rosier d'un ton suspicieux.

Pour toute réponse, Bella désigna le corps sans vie de Lucius. Rosier sursauta.

- _Exactement_. Il faut que je voie notre maître.

Rosier sembla un instant prêt à se rebeller à la mention de «notre maître», mais ensuite il remonta sa manche et pressa son index contre la Marque, avec une grimace lorsqu'elle se mit à brûler et tourna au noir.

- Il ne viendra peut-être pas tout de suite, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais il viendra?

Rosier hocha la tête.

- Un partisan est censé appuyer sur la marque seulement si c'est réellement important – je veux dire, c'est évident. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était à notre disposition, on ne peut pas le faire venir juste comme ça...

Il s'interrompit, contemplant le feu d'un air morose. Il était clair que la dernière punition qu'il avait reçue pour avoir manqué de respect à leur maître pesait toujours lourdement dans son esprit.

Bella roula des yeux et se remit à faire les cent pas. Si Rosier voulait discuter de ses problèmes affectifs, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un nouveau maléfice Cuisant.

- Tiens.

Bella leva les yeux. Rosier s'efforçait de lui fourrer un verre entre les mains, une mixture chaude à base de citron et de whisky Pur Feu.

- Contente-toi de boire ça, tu veux? dit-il d'un ton brusque. Tu es blanche comme un linge.

Bella prit le verre et l'examina d'un air dubitatif, cherchant des traces d'Amortentia tandis que Rosier frappait l'elfe de maison sur la tête avec la canne d'Abraxas Malefoy, congédiant efficacement la créature. Finalement, elle décida qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et but une gorgée, s'installant sur une chaise près du feu, qui sentait le whisky Pur Feu et les clous de girofle écrasés. Pendant un bon moment, Rosier s'occupa tout simplement en la fixant, mais après quelques regards aussi acérés que des poignards il céda et se mit à faire les cent pas. S'arrêtant près de Lucius, il donna un petit coup au corps figé de Malefoy et essaya brièvement de lui fermer les paupières, sans succès. Finalement il s'affala sur le canapé et se mit à regarder la porte à la place, lui jetant des regards furtifs quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Soudain, il sursauta.

- Maître! s'écria-t-il, bondissant sur ses pieds et s'inclinant maladroitement.

Bella sauta sur ses pieds elle aussi, prise au dépourvu, et renversa accidentellement une bonne partie de son verre dans l'âtre. Le feu grésilla et les flammes brûlèrent plus vivement pendant un instant, avant de se calmer de nouveau. Bella tomba à genoux, rouge d'embarras.

- Debout.

La voix de leur maître était traînante et nonchalante. Bella et Rosier se hâtèrent tous les deux de lui obéir. Quand ils se furent tous les deux redressés, il continua.

- J'en conclus qu'il y a un problème?

Bella acquiesça.

- C'est... c'est Malefoy, Maître. Il est... eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, honnêtement. Je crois qu'il est mort, mais je ne sais pas _comment_. Je veux dire, il ne l'a même pas _regardé_, alors...

Son maître l'interrompit, levant la main pour arrêter ses explications.

- Rosier, va-t-en, ordonna-t-il.

Rosier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il sortit de la pièce à reculons, même si ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Bellatrix jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant ce temps, se pencha devant Lucius, et l'examina de près, en silence, pendant un long moment.

- Il n'est pas mort, dit-il enfin.

Bella le dévisagea.

- Pas... pas mort? répéta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. Mais...

- Il n'a pas regardé la créature directement dans les yeux, mais il semble probable qu'il ait établi un quelconque contact visuel avec elle.

- Il y avait de l'eau par terre... dit lentement Bella, qui comprenait tout à coup.

Son maître inclina la tête.

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton circonspect. Un reflet aura suffi... Il est dans un état de pétrification, ce qui est regrettable, mais cela peut être réparé. Il n'y aura aucun dommage permanent.

Il se redressa brusquement et traversa la pièce en direction de l'âtre, saisissant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Bellatrix mit un instant à réaliser qu'il s'apprêtait à _partir_.

- Non, attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça! cria-t-elle.

Elle regretta ces mots à l'instant où ils quittèrent sa bouche. Son maître s'était figé, sa main toujours suspendue au-dessus des flammes, mais il ne s'était pas retourné.

- Je... je suis désolée, Maître, balbutia Bella, se préparant à subir une punition. Je ne voulais pas être... j'ai juste... s'il vous plaît, Maître, finit-elle d'un ton désespéré. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas... est-ce que vous n'_allez _pas... le guérir? Je... je ne...

Sa voix était geignarde et pathétique, et pire encore, elle en était consciente. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire d'autre? Elle ne pouvait pas guérir Lucius s'il ne lui expliquait pas comment.

Il y eut un long silence, et puis... Le coeur de Bella s'arrêta. Il riait, riait doucement.

- Oh, Bella, dit-il d'une voix douce, en se retournant enfin pour lui faire face. Tu ne vois pas? Ce n'est pas _mon _problème à régler.

Riant toujours, il s'avança dans l'âtre et disparut.


	23. Tout n'est pas perdu

**Titre du chapitre: «Everything's not lost», Coldplay. **

Quatre heures sonnèrent à l'horloge, et Bella frissonna. Elle avait froid dans son uniforme toujours humide, et elle était incroyablement contrariée. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait donné des coups de pied à Lucius (à deux reprises), jeté un vase contre le mur et fracassé un verre sur la tête d'un elfe de maison. Et elle était toujours aussi loin de trouver une solution. A présent elle était blottie dans un fauteuil dans la chambre de Lucius, fulminant en silence tout en regardant les braises du feu mourant. Elle avait laissé tomber Lucius sur le lit, sans franchement y mettre de cérémonie, mais la vue de son visage au regard fixe et vide commençait à l'agacer. Alors elle le couvrit, lui jetant un oreiller sur la tête avec un gémissement désespéré, et donna un coup de pied au châlit. Enfin, elle soupira et prit une bougie qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Si aucun moyen de guérir Lucius ne lui venait à l'esprit, elle pouvait au moins essayer de trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de pièces dans cette maison. Il devait bien y en avoir _une_ qui contienne des vêtements pour femme? Cet objectif en tête, Bella sortit de la pièce et descendit le couloir, ouvrant diverses portes et jetant de brefs coups d'oeil dans les pièces correspondantes. Pendant un long moment, elle ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Puis elle tomba sur une porte dans un mur lambrissé. Au-delà, il y avait un étroit escalier en spirale, qui menait à un autre couloir. Les pièces ici étaient pour la plupart fermées et d'apparence lugubre, remplies de vieilles tapisseries poussiéreuses et de meubles à l'ancienne enveloppés de housses. La dernière porte du couloir semblait coincée. Elle y appuya son poids et poussa, et avec un dernier coup vigoureux, elle parvint à l'ouvrir.

Elle vit immédiatement, en entrant dans la pièce, pourquoi celle-ci avait été fermée. Cela devait avoir été la chambre de la mère de Lucius. Il y avait des perles près de la lampe et des coussins brodés sur le lit, et un groupe de cadres photo en argent délicatement travaillés sur la coiffeuse. Ils représentaient pour la plupart un Abraxas à l'air plus juvénile, regardant l'appareil d'un oeil noir, ou Lucius bébé, mais l'un d'entre eux montrait une jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds. Elle était assise sur le bord d'une fontaine, un livre entre les mains. Elle souriait, et derrière elle de l'eau tombait en cascade, claire et scintillante. Bella fixa la photo un long moment, et puis elle la reposa. Elle la mettait mal à l'aise, allez savoir pourquoi. Finalement, elle quitta la pièce et redescendit les marches d'un pas lourd, ayant décidé que même si sa robe d'uniforme était raidie par la crasse, et puante par-dessus le marché, elle vaudrait toujours mieux que les habits d'une morte.

En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Elle faisait face à un portrait d'un Malefoy en robe médiévale à col haut, et le plancher bien ciré sous ses pieds s'était transformé en de vieilles dalles. Elle s'était perdue. Avec un soupir, Bella ouvrit la porte la plus proche, dans l'espoir de parvenir au moins à se repérer. Ce qu'elle vit, quand la lumière vacillante de la bougie se répandit dans la pièce, la fit sourire de ravissement. Ce n'était pas une pièce dans laquelle elle avait déjà été. C'était _mieux que ça_. Bellatrix avait trouvé une bibliothèque.

Se déplaçant rapidement à présent, Bellatrix continua à s'avancer dans la pièce, passant un doigt le long des étagères qu'elle dépassait. Des livres! C'était _parfait_. Certains de ces livres semblaient épouvantablement vieux, et vu qu'elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de la famille Malefoy, la plupart traitait forcément de magie noire. Pour la première fois depuis que son maître avait disparu, Bella se permit un moment d'optimisme. _Secrets de la magie la plus noire_... _Magie des plus viles... Monstres des plus malesficques... _Cela se produisit alors qu'elle passait un énorme volume consacré à la généalogie sorcière. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit violemment, abruptement, et Abraxas Malefoy entra dans la pièce d'un pas trébuchant, criant de toute la force de ses poumons.

- OU EST-ELLE? hurla-t-il. Je vais la tuer! Tu m'entends, petite? JE VAIS TE TUER!

Bellatrix sursauta, faisant tomber la bougie. De la cire chaude éclaboussa ses chaussures, et la flamme s'éteignit aussitôt. Abraxas, pendant ce temps, titubait dans sa direction.

- OU EST-ELLE? cria-t-il à nouveau, furieux. Je vais te trouver, petite, alors ça ne sert à rien de te cacher! Tu m'entends? Je vais te trouver et te tuer, je vais te faire payer...

- Maître!

Il fut interrompu par une petite voix aiguë. Un minuscule elfe de maison était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant fermement une lampe qui faisait la moitié de sa taille, une expression de terreur abjecte sur le visage.

- M-maître! couina-t-il en le tirant nerveusement par la manche. Retournez au lit, monsieur, s'il vous plaît! Le maître est malade, le maître n'a pas les idées claires! Le maître voit des gens qui ne sont pas là!

Abraxas se retourna brusquement et se débarrassa de l'elfe d'un geste.

- Menteur! tonna-t-il. Menteur! Je sais qu'elle est ici! Et je sais ce qu'elle a fait! Je vais la tuer! Je vais la tuer!

Bella se jeta derrière une étagère alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, marmonnant dans sa barbe. L'elfe de maison, pendant ce temps, s'était relevé avec difficulté, louchant de manière très visible.

- M-maître! haleta-t-il. Dobby ne mentirait pas, monsieur, Dobby est né pour servir sa famille et Dobby mourra pour servir sa famille, monsieur!

Abraxas l'ignora. Il riait à présent, un rire de détraqué, entrecoupé de hoquets.

- Alors comme ça, tu veux te cacher, pas vrai? Eh bien, d'accord. Cache-toi, comme tu caches le garçon! Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je vais te trouver. Je vais te trouver, et je vais...

Il s'interrompit, et pointa sa baguette sur une table qui se trouvait à proximité. Avec une détonation retentissante, elle explosa. Paniquée à présent, Bella s'éloigna furtivement de ses pas qui se rapprochaient, faisant attention de rester bien cachée par les étagères. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Qui était-ce qu'il cherchait? Au début, Bella avait pensé qu'il parlait d'elle. Mais à présent, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Son regard semblait étrangement dans le vague quand il passa dans la lumière de la lampe. Et l'elfe n'avait pas du tout l'air de la chercher. Il semblait s'efforcer de calmer le vieil homme, plus que tout autre chose.

- _Maître,_ dit-il d'un ton suppliant, il n'y a personne ici! La maîtresse est morte, maître, vous ne pouvez pas la trouver! Pourquoi est-ce que le maître ne s'en souvient pas?

Il se tordit les mains de désespoir tandis qu'Abraxas faisait exploser deux étagères entières, les réduisant en morceaux. Bella étouffa un cri quand des éclats de bois et des pages arrachées plurent sur elle. D'un pas trébuchant, elle se dégagea des décombres et se retrouva face à face avec l'elfe de maison. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

- _Miss Black?_ murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais Miss Black est une amie du jeune maître! Qu'est-ce que Miss Black fait ici?

Bella baissa la tête, comme l'applique d'une torche sur le mur derrière elle cassait net et rebondissait en direction d'Abraxas, traversant la fenêtre dans un grand fracas, en tournoyant.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner des explications, vermine, siffla-t-elle. Lucius est... malade, je suppose. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour le guérir. C'est tout ce que _tu_ as besoin de savoir, et si j'entends un mot à ce sujet venant de qui que ce soit d'autre, je te tordrai le cou. C'est compris?

Terrifié, l'elfe hocha la tête.

- Mais Miss Black doit partir! Miss Black ne peut pas rester ici, dit-il d'un ton implorant, ou le maître va lui faire du mal! Le maître ne sait pas ce qu'il fait...

_Crac. _Quelque chose de solide entra en collision avec la nuque de l'elfe et il bascula, le regard soudainement vide. Bella leva la tête, ses yeux bondissant du corps soudainement figé de l'elfe pour se reporter sur Abraxas. Et puis elle se mit à courir.

Elle dérapa en direction des escaliers, des livres filant au-dessus de sa tête. A en juger par le vacarme en provenance de la bibliothèque, Abraxas avait continué de démolir les étagères. Elle avait dévalé la moitié des escaliers quand un éclair de lumière verte fila près de sa tête, la manquant de quelques centimètres, et frappa la chaîne qui raccordait le lustre au plafond. Il se balança dangereusement pendant un moment, dans un craquement sinistre, et puis il tomba dans un grand fracas. Bella ne put retenir un cri et manqua quelques marches, parvenant à se redresser à la dernière minute. Elle s'agrippa à la rampe, haletante, et puis quelqu'un la saisit par le bras. Avec un cri bref, aigu, elle se retourna. Abraxas se tenait face à elle, sa mâchoire serrée exprimant un triomphe féroce. La saisissant à la gorge, il pressa sa baguette contre sa cage thoracique, luttant pour retrouver son souffle. Il y avait une lueur démente dans ses yeux.

- Je vais te tuer, haleta-t-il. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te tuer, pas vrai? Je t'ai dit que j'allais...

Bella se débattit, essayant de se libérer, ou au moins d'attraper sa baguette. Mais sa prise sur sa gorge était trop serrée, elle ne pouvait pas respirer... Le monde se brouillait, perdait ses contours, et elle ne pouvait toujours pas... Désespérée à présent, elle poussa de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente perdre l'équilibre. Pendant un instant horrible, où elle crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter, sa prise sur sa gorge se resserra, et elle vit trente-six chandelles. Puis il la lâcha, et ils dévalèrent tous les deux les dernières marches la tête la première, atterrissant affalés en bas des escaliers. La tête de Bella entra en collision avec le sol, et pendant un instant, tout devint noir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva étendue à plat ventre dans un éparpillement de verre brisé et de pages déchirées. Elle avait mal partout. Se massant la gorge, elle se hissa sur ses pieds en chancelant.

Abraxas gisait en bas de l'escalier. Ses yeux étaient clos, et un mince filet de sang coulait de sa tempe. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Bella ramassa sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- _Enervatum,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Il battit brièvement des paupières, et un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Vous m'entendez? demanda-t-elle d'un ton nerveux.

La respiration saccadée, le vieil homme se hissa en position assise et essaya de se focaliser sur elle.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous? marmonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Vous êtes... elle?

Son expression changea brièvement.

Bella secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-elle vivement. Ce n'est pas moi.

- Je voulais la trouver... il faut que je... marmonna-t-il, et puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à ronfler. Bella recula en chancelant et laissa glisser sa baguette de ses doigts soudain sans force. Elle tremblait. Enveloppant sa taille de ses bras, elle frissonna, luttant contre la nausée. Jamais, au grand jamais elle ne s'était sentie comme ça auparavant. Aussi_ impuissante_... Elle sentait encore ses mains sur son cou, l'empêchant de respirer. Et pourquoi? Ce n'était pas son maître, il ne la testait pas, ne la punissait pas. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration tremblante, et puis, lentement, elle lui tourna le dos et monta les escaliers.

En sécurité dans la chambre de Lucius, elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et s'appuya dessus, la respiration haletante. Se débarrassant de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, elle traversa la pièce en direction du lit de Lucius et souleva l'oreiller qui lui couvrait le visage. Pendant un long moment, elle resta là à le fixer. Puis elle monta près de lui sur le lit et se coucha près de son corps froid, semblable à un cadavre. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux quand elle aperçut quelque chose de blanc, du coin de l'oeil. C'était un morceau de papier, coincé dans l'une de ses chaussures. Curieuse, Bella tira la baguette de Lucius de son poing serré et crispé et lança un sortilège d'Attraction. Le parchemin traversa la pièce en volant dans sa direction et atterrit juste sur ses genoux.

«_ La mandragore_ » lut-elle, « _est une plante aux pouvoirs merveylleux, capable de ramener à leur forme originale ceux qui souffrent des effets malencontreux des sortilesges les plus vils et des mestamorphoses invocquées par homme ou beste..._ »

Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut, et elle s'assit brusquement. _Bien sûr!_ Voilà le moyen de guérir Lucius! Du philtre de mandragore! Slughorn y avait déjà fait référence en potions, et si elle parvenait à trouver le livre d'où venait cette page arrachée, elle pourrait probablement découvrir comment en préparer. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème.

Comment diable allait-elle se procurer une mandragore à maturité?


	24. Des amis à moi

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre :) merci à Poupouche pour la review, je commençais à sérieusement oublier l'effet que ça faisait d'en recevoir x) ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter... Même si le suspense est à son comble, haha... Mais j'ai le prochain chapitre presque prêt pour dimanche prochain :) **

**Titre du chapitre: «Friends O' Mine», Bowling For Soup. **

Narcissa revenait de la volière, fulminant en silence, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix. Ils venaient de plus loin dans le couloir, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, c'était une dispute. Elle hésita. D'habitude, Cissy aurait évité ce qui se passait là-bas, quoi que cela puisse être, et trouvé un autre chemin pour revenir dans la salle commune. Mais cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta, parce qu'elle reconnaissait l'une des voix. C'était celle de Rogue. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'autre voix, mais on aurait dit qu'elle appartenait à une_ fille_. Prise d'un étrange et irrationnel sentiment de jalousie, Narcissa se glissa derrière une armure et écouta attentivement.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

C'était Rogue, qui semblait inhabituellement maussade, même pour lui.

- Si, tu le sais très bien. Tout ce qu'on fait c'est se disputer ces jours-ci, tu dois bien l'avoir remarqué.

Ce fut la fille qui lui répondit. Elle avait l'air triste.

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un problème. C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de ramener Mulciber et Avery sur le tapis, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si je passais mon temps à me plaindre de _tes_ amis.

Curieuse, Cissy jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au duo. Rogue lui tournait le dos, mais son maintien était rigide et ses poings serrés. Elle reconnut la même posture défensive qu'il adoptait inconsciemment dès que Sirius Black ou James Potter entraient dans une pièce. La fille, elle, avait l'air frustrée et contrariée. Elle avait les bras croisés et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Un instant, Cissy crut qu'elle retenait des larmes. Son expression se durcit de manière inattendue, cependant, en entendant le dernier commentaire de Rogue.

- _Ca_, ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Tu n'arrêtes _jamais_ de te plaindre de Mary.

Rogue émit un grognement méprisant.

- Oh, allez, dit-il avec dérision. Mary la S... je veux dire, Mary MacDonald... eh bien, elle le mérite.

- Non, elle ne le mérite pas!

Cissy retint un petit sourire. Elle savait comment Rogue avait failli l'appeler: Mary la Sang-de-Bourbe, le surnom que lui avaient donné les Serpentard.

- Si, elle le mérite, marmonna-t-il. Tu te conduis comme si c'était une sorte d'ange, juste parce que le Choixpeau Magique l'a flanquée à Gryffondor. Si tu veux mon avis, ce chapeau se trompe plus souvent qu'il ne réussit son coup. Je veux dire...

Narcissa pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix à présent.

- … il a laissé entrer _Potter_, alors c'est clair qu'il a un dysfonctionnement.

- Tu recommences!

- Recommences à faire quoi?

La fille émit un grognement exaspéré.

- A ramener Potter sur le tapis! On ne parlait même pas de lui!

Rogue s'emporta immédiatement.

- Oh, je vois... Tu le défends juste parce que c'est un _Gryffondor_... dit-il d'un ton furieux.

- Tu ne m'écoutes même plus, dit la fille avec tristesse.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Enfin, Rogue le brisa.

- Si, marmonna-t-il. Allez, Lily. Il faudrait juste que tu... laisses Mulciber et Avery tranquilles, et on ne se disputerait jamais.

Lily se contenta de soupirer.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est amis? demanda-t-elle enfin. Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore mon ami? C'est évident que tu écoutes plus Mulciber, ou Avery... ou ta nouvelle meilleure amie.

- Quoi? dit brusquement Rogue. C'est qui, _ça_?

Lily roula des yeux.

- Oh, arrête, dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Tout le monde sait que toi et Narcissa Black, vous êtes pratiquement soudés à la hanche ces jours-ci.

Narcissa sursauta en entendant soudain mentionner son propre nom. Mais Rogue se contenta de rire.

- Je traîne juste avec elle de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma petite amie, dit-il d'un ton léger.

- Ce n'est pas le cas?

La question sembla jaillir des lèvres de Lily avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. Les serrant de nouveau étroitement, elle fixa résolument le sol.

Rogue la fixa pendant un long moment, ses lèvres remuant sans émettre un son.

- Oh, _allez_, dit-il enfin. Tu ne peux pas vraiment croire... que je... qu'_elle_...

Il eut un rire étrange, qui sonnait creux.

- Lily, dit-il. C'est une _sang-pur_. Elle ne me toucherait jamais.

Lily releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, abrupt. Soudain, elle avait l'air furieuse.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Quelle idiote je fais. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était _ça_...

- Non, Lily, ce n'est pas ce que je...

- Il faut que je retourne dans la salle commune, dit Lily avec froideur.

Elle repoussa la main de Rogue et passa devant lui en hâte, disparaissant au bout du couloir. Rogue resta planté dans le couloir à la suivre des yeux, l'air blessé et troublé, pendant un long moment. Puis son visage se ferma et il ramassa son sac, repartant vers la salle commune. Narcissa attendit quelques minutes, et puis elle se hâta à sa suite, lui tapant légèrement sur l'épaule quand elle le rattrapa.

- Hé.

Rogue sursauta à son contact.

- Ne fais pas _ça_, marmonna-t-il.

- Désolée.

Ils descendirent d'un étage en silence.

- Alors... hum, pourquoi est-ce que tu te disputais avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe?

Snape s'arrêta net.

- Tu nous as écoutés, accusa-t-il.

Narcissa haussa les épaules.

- J'ai entendu mon nom, dit-elle d'un ton défensif.

- Ce n'était rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé.

- Eh bien, tu t'es trompée.

Narcissa poussa un soupir.

- J'essaie de me conduire en amie, dit-elle. Parce que je suis ton amie, tu sais. Bon, une meilleure amie qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe prétentieuse, en tout cas.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Rogue, et pendant un moment elle crut qu'il allait la rembarrer. Puis elle disparut.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il plutôt.

- Je t'écoute, insista Narcissa.

Il soupira.

- C'est juste... une fille que je connaissais avant de venir à Poudlard, dit-il d'un ton évasif.

- Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, remarqua Narcissa.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais _ça_, dit-il d'un ton triste. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Je ne peux pas franchement l'oublier. C'est juste que... eh bien, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis un sang-mêlé, tu te souviens?

- Oh.

D'un seul coup, Narcissa se sentit mal pour lui. Il s'était sûrement lié d'amitié avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe au temps où il n'avait aucun ami, et maintenant il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser d'elle.

- Ca va, dit-elle. Je comprends.

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- C'est vrai?

- Ca va, répéta sincèrement Narcissa. Je ne dirai à personne que tu as été ami avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, je te le jure.

- Je... euh... merci, dit-il faiblement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire autre chose, mais la referma.

- Merci.

Narcissa haussa les épaules.

- De rien, dit-elle.

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière était vide. Son sourire s'élargit quand ils s'assirent près du feu, puis elle s'arrêta. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

Narcissa secoua la tête.

- Rien, soupira-t-elle d'un ton dramatique. C'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi je souris. Alors que ma vie telle que je la connais est _terminée_.

- Ta vie de rêve, à _toi_? J'en doute, dit sèchement Rogue.

Narcissa l'ignora.

- C'est vrai pourtant, continua-t-elle, en se composant une expression tragique plus adaptée à la situation.

Rogue finit par craquer, comme elle savait qu'il le ferait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors?

Cissy soupira et secoua la tête.

- Rien, franchement. Tout va bien.

Rogue roula des yeux.

- Je ne te poserai pas deux fois la question, prévint-il.

- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle!

Narcissa fit la moue. Cependant, elle était secrètement contente. Le retour de son attitude habituelle, sèche et sarcastique, signifiait forcément que Rogue ne ressassait pas trop sa dispute avec cette fille. _Sang-de-Bourbe,_ se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.

- Très bien. Si tu veux vraiment savoir... Lucius ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi.

Rogue grimaça, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Narcissa essayait de lui parler de sa toquade.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il était censé tomber amoureux de toi, de toute façon? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

- Il l'aurait fait! Bon, un jour, finit-elle d'un ton défensif. Il serait tombé amoureux de moi _un jour._

- Mais oui. Après t'avoir tirée d'un sommeil de cent ans, j'en suis sûr.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Tirée d'un quoi? demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

Rogue disait parfois des choses bizarres. Elle supposait que cela allait de pair avec le fait d'être de sang-mêlé, et d'avoir été élevé à proximité de Moldus.

- Rien, dit-il vivement. C'est un conte de fées. La Belle au Bois Dormant... ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Hum... si tu le dis.

Narcissa était parvenue à l'âge de six ans sans avoir jamais posé les yeux sur un Moldu.

- En tout cas... il ne tombera pas amoureux de moi, maintenant. _Jamais_.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que, dit Narcissa d'un air sombre, il va plutôt tomber amoureux de Bella.

Rogue secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Tu sais, dit-il en riant, je commence vraiment à me sentir désolé pour lui. Parce qu'il ne sait _absolument pas_ que tu as planifié l'intégralité de sa vie amoureuse, pas vrai?

- Non. Il ne sait même pas que j'existe, dit Narcissa avec tristesse. Hé! Attends une minute, tu n'es pas en train de dire qu'il ne _va pas_ tomber amoureux de Bella.

Rogue remua, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Euh... eh bien, ne le prends pas mal, Narcissa, mais elle _est _plutôt...

- Plutôt quoi?

Rogue devint écarlate.

- Rien. Juste... jolie. Jolie à faire peur. Je ne crois pas que ce serait facile de lui dire non, c'est tout.

- Je suis sûre que quelqu'un pourrait lui dire non, s'il le voulait vraiment...

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus.

- Oh, génial!

Narcissa donna un coup de poing à un coussin.

- Vraiment génial. Maintenant il va forcément tomber amoureux d'elle! Je n'ai aucune chance!

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, au fait?

Narcissa soupira, tirant une lettre froissée de l'intérieur de sa robe.

- Ca. Il est parti en France avec elle.

Pour sa défense, Rogue prit l'air jaloux sans y être invité.

- Quoi, juste avant leurs ASPIC?

Il eut un rire amer.

- Il n'y a qu'une famille de sang-pur comme la tienne qui puisse faire passer ça auprès de Slughorn.

Narcissa haussa les épaules. C'était vrai.

- Alors, la France, et Bella, à qui _personne ne peut résister_, apparemment...

A ce moment-là, Cissy jeta à Rogue un regard franchement méchant.

- Honnêtement, je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils reviennent _mariés_, ou un truc dans ce genre.

A sa grande surprise, Rogue se mit à rire.

- Tu laisses tomber tout de suite, pas vrai? remarqua-t-il.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une compétition équitable! se plaignit Narcissa. Je veux dire, elle est plus intelligente que moi, et plus jolie...

- Tu es jolie.

Snape devint écarlate. Apparemment, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça.

- Je veux dire...

Narcissa l'interrompit.

- C'est vrai?

- Je...

Rogue se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien... ouais. C'est vrai.

Elle le dévisagea. Il soupira.

- Ecoute, dit-il. Je doute vraiment que ta soeur l'épouse. Je veux dire, n'importe qui ayant des yeux peut voir qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme ça. Attends juste... d'être un peu plus vieille.

- Mais s'il épouse quelqu'un d'autre en attendant? dit Narcissa d'un ton désespéré.

Rogue roula des yeux.

- Sabote le mariage? suggéra-t-il. Je t'aiderai, si tu veux.

Narcissa écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est vrai?

- Si avec ça, tu la boucles? Bien sûr.

Narcissa sourit. D'un seul coup, elle se sentait envahie d'une sensation de bonheur inexplicable, ridicule. Alors elle laissa échapper la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

Rogue la dévisagea.

- _Quoi?_ Je... tu... tu ne peux pas, comme ça...

Il se leva brusquement.

- Je vais me coucher.

En temps normal, Narcissa l'aurait laissé partir. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait étrangement différente de son moi habituel. Elle avait des picotements bizarres dans le ventre, et elle se sentait curieusement écervelée. Imprudente, même. Alors elle se leva elle aussi, lui barrant le chemin. Et dit...

- J'allais seulement dire... si tu veux, tu peux m'embrasser.

Rogue déglutit. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et elle vit donc sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre.

- Tu es folle, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Narcissa haussa les épaules.

- C'est de famille, je pense, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, en tout cas. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, et je sais que tu es seulement de sang-mêlé, donc Bella deviendrait probablement folle si elle en entendait parler, et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'épouser ou quoi que ce soit... mais si tu veux, tu peux m'embrasser.

Il resta planté là, immobile, pendant tellement longtemps que Narcissa commença à penser qu'il devait être pétrifié sur place. Ou souffrir d'un quelconque début de paralysie. Finalement, elle décida que ce serait sûrement une bonne idée de le pousser un peu. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa. Puis elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la soulevant à moitié, et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger contre les siennes. Narcissa sentit tout le sang de son corps lui monter au visage, et son souffle semblait brûler dans ses poumons. Sa peau à lui était chaude aussi, et il avait un goût de... métal? Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre, parce que dès qu'elle essaya d'y réfléchir, sa langue se mit à danser contre la sienne et la sienne la repoussait – poussant, poussant, tirant, une sorte de tango fou, qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment – elle n'aurait pas su dire exactement combien de temps – et puis, enfin, ils se séparèrent, la respiration haletante.

- Hum... d'accord. Eh bien... merci.

Narcissa était toujours sur la pointe des pieds, et ses bras à lui la soutenaient toujours. Rougissant furieusement, elle se dégagea.

- C'était, um... sympa. Je... je, euh, je pense que je vais aller me coucher maintenant.

Rogue acquiesça. Il préférait visiblement garder le silence.

- Ouais... Moi aussi, dit-il enfin.

Se sentant toujours hébétée, Narcissa rejoignit son dortoir en trébuchant. Elle préférait ne pas regarder en arrière, parce que ses joues étaient en feu. Et assez bizarrement, elle avait l'impression de voler.


	25. Mise en garde

**Et voilà le chapitre 25! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, en fait d'après mes calculs on est couverts jusqu'à début juillet :D c'est pas magnifique? **

**Titre du chapitre: «Warning Sign», Coldplay. **

- On dirait que tu n'as pas de chance.

Bellatrix leva les yeux du tas de peau de serpent d'arbre qu'elle était en train de découper et regarda son cousin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je n'ai pas de chance? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Cela avait un peu trop l'air de faire plaisir à Rosier à son goût.

- Eh bien? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, brandissant le couteau dans sa direction.

Cela le fit reculer.

- Rappelle-moi encore une fois, dit-il prudemment, pourquoi je suis à ta disposition, alors que tu ne veux même pas me dire ce qui est arrivé à Lucius?

Bella roula des yeux.

- Parce que tu es prêt à tout pour me faire plaisir? suggéra-t-elle. Ou parce que tu es am...

- D'accord, d'accord! Oublie ce que j'ai dit!

Bella eut un petit sourire satisfait, reportant son attention sur la potion. C'était vraiment trop facile d'énerver son cousin.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas de chance, exactement?

Rosier lui rendit son sourire moqueur.

- Parce que, Bellatrix, tu as besoin de quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir. Je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse, poursuivit-il, et j'ai rendu visite à à peu près tous les apothicaires qui me venaient à l'esprit. Et il n'y en a pas un seul qui aie une mandragore à maturité pour ta potion. Ou n'importe quelle mandragore, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser. Alors on dirait bien que tu es coincée.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- C'est impossible. Tu as essayé l'Allée des Embrumes?

Rosier se mit à rire.

- Tu mettrais des ingrédients venant du marché noir dans la potion de Lucius? Je ne manquerai pas de lui signaler ça quand il se réveillera.

Croisant son regard noir, il continua:

- C'est le premier endroit que j'ai essayé, en fait. Et non, rien.

Bella jeta le couteau qu'elle tenait contre le chaudron. Il en heurta le côté et rebondit avec un bruit métallique qui fit sursauter Rosier.

- Et pourquoi, bon sang? cria-t-elle, furieuse.

Rosier s'écarta lentement, jusqu'à être hors de portée de tir.

- Je leur ai demandé, dit-il avec tact. Apparemment, la mandragore est actuellement considérée comme une plante dangereuse de catégorie A, et notre très estimé Ministère (il fit la moue) estime qu'il est prudent de restreindre la disponibilité de plantes de ce type, et de pénaliser ceux qui en cultivent sans permis.

Bella dut lutter pour contrôler ses nerfs.

- Quel genre d'endroit pourrait avoir un permis? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Rosier haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit-il lentement. Je pense qu'il y a un jardin à Ste Mangouste, mais il n'est pas ouvert au public.

Bella hocha la tête.

- Je vois. Donc ma seule option, c'est d'en voler une à Poudlard.

- Euh...

Rosier hésita, s'assurant d'être hors d'atteinte d'un éventuel lancer de Bellatrix avant de lui faire remarquer l'évidence.

- Mais tu as dit à tout le monde que tu étais partie en France. Avec Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas te pointer comme une fleur à l'école, sans lui, et puis repartir juste comme ça.

Bella agita la main d'un air impatient, écartant ses inquiétudes.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle d'un ton de défi. Je trouverai un moyen. Je...

Elle fut interrompue à ce moment précis par des coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, lança-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

- Miss... Miss Black?

C'était un elfe de maison. Bella n'en était pas entièrement sûre, mais il ressemblait à celui de la bibliothèque, celui qui l'avait évitée depuis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux, l'observant attentivement.

Effectivement, il donnait l'impression d'éviter son regard, plus que la déférence habituelle ne l'exigeait.

- Il y a... il y a un visiteur, balbutia-t-il, gardant les yeux fixés sur le tapis. Un visiteur pour Miss Black. Un homme.

- Quel homme? demanda Bella, curieuse.

Bien sûr, l'idée que son maître puisse attendre de la voir était improbable – risible, même – mais malgré tout, elle était intriguée. Après tout, personne d'autre ne savait qu'elle était là. N'est-ce pas?

L'elfe tordit l'ourlet de la taie d'oreiller en lambeaux qu'il portait drapée comme une toge.

- Dobby ne sait pas, Miss, dit-il d'un ton nerveux. Dobby s'est fait frapper pour avoir demandé.

Bella eut un petit sourire.

- Très bien. Fais-le monter.

- Oui Miss Black.

- Oh, et Dobby?

- Ou-oui, miss?

- Quand il partira, tu viendras me voir.

L'elfe déglutit.

- Oui Miss. Dobby viendra, Miss.

Il prit pratiquement la fuite.

- Tu as des hommes qui viennent te voir, comme ça?

L'idée même semblait blesser Rosier à l'extrême.

Bella gloussa. _Quelle drôle de manière d'exprimer les choses_.

- Je ne me plains pas. Et tu peux partir, si ça te gêne.

Rosier bafouilla des jurons assez incohérents, mais il se tut quand Dolohov entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce.

Bella le dévisagea, surprise.

- _Dolohov?_ Qu'est-ce que tu...? Oh, peu importe. Entre.

Elle se leva, brûlante de curiosité. Qu'est-ce que Dolohov pouvait bien lui vouloir? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle avait l'intention de le découvrir.

- Rosier, tu peux partir maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Son cousin se renfrogna, mais elle lui jeta un regard perçant et il obéit, fixant Dolohov d'un oeil noir tout en quittant la pièce à reculons. Il claqua la porte derrière lui mais elle l'entendit tout de même pousser des jurons sonores tandis qu'il descendait bruyamment les escaliers. Elle se tourna vers Dolohov dès qu'il fut hors de portée de voix.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir? interrogea-t-elle.

Il remua sur place, mal à l'aise, et elle remarqua qu'il avait refusé de retirer son manteau, bien que la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer soit relativement chaude, probablement à cause de la potion qui mijotait sur le sol. Dolohov fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

- Tu ne perds pas beaucoup de temps, pas vrai? demanda-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête.

- Pas pour les choses importantes, dit-elle en l'observant attentivement. Et faire plaisir à notre maître _est _important pour moi...

Elle s'interrompit, considérant qu'elle avait été claire.

L'expression de Dolohov changea à ses mots.

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-elle, perplexe. Ne dis pas ça comme ça?

- Comme si tu voulais... oh, oublie.

Evitant son regard, il se pencha plutôt pour examiner la potion.

- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin? demanda-t-il.

Ignorant cela, Bella continua avec une nouvelle question.

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais là? s'enquit-elle. Notre maître te l'a dit?

Une autre idée la frappa.

- C'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici?

Dolohov fit la grimace.

- Non, dit-il enfin. Il ne m'a pas envoyé ici.

Bella sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

- Mais il t'a dit que j'étais ici?

- Oui.

Remarquant son expression avide, pleine d'attente, il développa un peu.

- J'étais censé finir une... tâche... avec Lucius. Quand j'ai demandé où il était, notre maître m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Bella prit une brusque inspiration.

- Il t'a _tout _dit?

Dolohov acquiesça pour confirmer ses dires.

- Je ne sais pas si tu en es consciente, dit-il lentement, mais je suis l'un de ses plus anciens partisans. J'ai été l'un des premiers à recevoir la Marque. Et je suppose que dans la mesure où quiconque puisse honnêtement prétendre le _connaître_, je connais notre maître. J'ai été à l'école avec lui.

Bella ressentit un mélange frustrant de jalousie et de respect, en entendant cela.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr...

Bella se renfrogna, agacée qu'il évite la question.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu me voir? demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Laisse-moi deviner, poursuivit-elle avec dédain. Tu me surveillais.

- Je...

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, prenant un intérêt soudain pour une fiole de bile de tatou. Bella le dévisagea.

- C'est _ça_, accusa-t-elle dès qu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de sa voix. Tu _me surveilles!_

Dolohov ne confirma pas ses suspicions, mais il ne repoussa pas non plus son accusation.

- Pourquoi? Est-ce que notre maître te l'a demandé?

Il soupira.

- Non, dit-il enfin. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est le_ cas_? demanda-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

- Eh bien, pour commencer, c'est moi qui ai recruté Lucius. Et je pense qu'il a un potentiel. Donc je suppose qu'on pourrait dire que j'ai un intérêt particulier à m'assurer qu'il survive – cela aura de bonnes répercussions pour moi s'il parvient à atteindre ce potentiel.

Bella croisa les bras et le dévisagea en silence, attendant qu'il continue. C'était un truc qu'elle avait appris de son maître, et même si elle était en général trop impatiente pour bien l'appliquer, on ne pouvait pas nier que ça marchait.

Il finit par pousser un grognement.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste laisser tomber tout ça?

Bella secoua la tête.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies expliqué ton besoin bizarre de me surveiller.

Dolohov se leva abruptement.

- D'accord, dit-il d'un ton brusque. Je vais le faire, si tu me dis exactement ce que tu fais.

Bella hésita, retournant la suggestion dans sa tête pendant quelques instants. Finalement, elle décida qu'être honnête ne pouvait pas lui faire de tort.

- Très bien. D'accord.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Si tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Lucius, tu dois donc aussi savoir que ce n'est pas facile de le guérir. Il a besoin d'une potion: du philtre de mandragore. Je peux en préparer, mais j'ai besoin d'une mandragore à maturité, et je n'en ai pas. Aussi près de l'été, on est forcément en pleine saison, mais je ne peux pas en acheter. On n'en vend nulle part. C'est ridicule, pas vrai? N'importe qui penserait qu'un Black peut acheter quasiment tout ce qu'il veut, mais apparemment non. Alors, quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais tout ce dont j'ai besoin... la réponse est non.

Dolohov hocha la tête.

- Je vois, dit-il lentement. Tu as besoin de racine de mandragore.

Bella sourit.

- Non, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. En fait, j'ai besoin de Polynectar.

- Quoi?

Dolohov la dévisagea, incrédule.

- Tu dois être devenue folle.

- Non, rétorqua Bella d'un ton brusque. Je ne suis pas folle. Il me faut un moyen pour rentrer à Poudlard et en ressortir discrètement, sans que personne ne se rende compte que je ne suis pas en France. Et j'en ai un.

Elle sourit devant son air perplexe.

- Ma soeur, expliqua-t-elle. Narcissa. C'est une idiote, mais en ce moment, elle est juste à l'endroit où j'ai besoin d'être. En lieu sûr, et n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'il faut que je fasse, dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait, c'est lui voler une heure de son temps. Ca ne lui manquera pas. Après tout, l'infirmerie est son endroit préféré dans toute l'école. Elle risque même de me remercier.

Dolohov la dévisagea, ébahi.

- Eh bien, je suis content que tu aies un plan, au moins, finit-il par marmonner.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Et _pourquoi_ est-ce que mon bien-être t'intéresse autant, tout à coup?

Il fit la grimace.

- Parce que je t'aime bien, Black. Je pense que tu as un potentiel. Mais il y a des fois où je vois le point de vue de Lucius. Je pense que tu t'engages peut-être dans quelque chose qui te dépasse.

- Quoi?

Bella le fixa d'un oeil noir, révoltée.

- _Quand_, fulmina-t-elle, est-ce que tout le monde va arrêter de me traiter comme une sorte de gamine stupide qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait? Je sais exactement dans quoi je suis en train de m'engager, merci beaucoup.

- Oh, vraiment?

Dolohov haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne crois pas. Est-ce que tu sais, cracha-t-il, que tu l'amuses?

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Je quoi?

- Tu l'amuses, dit Dolohov d'un ton sauvage. Il te trouve _divertissante_, Black.

Bellatrix sauta sur ses pieds, prête à le provoquer, mais ensuite elle hésita, penchant la tête de côté tout en méditant sa déclaration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par «divertissante»? demanda-t-elle d'un ton détaché, enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et s'efforçant de donner l'impression de ne pas être très intéressée par la réponse.

Dolohov grogna et se passa une main sur le visage. Il poussa un profond soupir.

- J'essaie de t'_aider_, Bellatrix, que tu le croies ou non. Tu te rendrais service en me laissant faire.

- Je...

Bella commença à protester, et puis s'arrêta. Il l'avait appelée «Bellatrix». C'était ce que faisait Lucius quand il était inquiet. Dolohov, à ce qu'il semblait, essayait de la mettre en garde. Mais contre quoi? Rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait le moindre sens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, alors? demanda-t-elle, abandonnant ses tentatives pour comprendre. Parce que je ne vais pas Le _décevoir_...

Son coeur bondit à cette idée.

- Rien. C'est ce que tu ferais, si tu avais un tant soit peu de jugeote. Contente-toi d'obéir aux ordres, et de te fondre dans la masse.

- Je ne pense pas.

Bella sentit ses poings se serrer sous l'effet de la colère, et elle dut lutter pour se contrôler. Crier sur une personne aussi proche de leur maître n'était probablement pas une bonne idée. Et cela ne ferait que lui donner l'air d'une gamine, ce qui était exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle recherchait.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester coincée à un rang inférieur indéfiniment, continua-t-elle avec calme. J'ai demandé une chance de faire mes preuves, et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

Dolohov secoua tristement la tête.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je le vois bien. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi ridiculement orgueilleuse? Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que toute l'attention qu'on peut te porter n'est pas positive?

Bellatrix ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle le fixa d'un regard noir, blessée.

- _Toute_ l'attention venant de notre maître est positive, insista-t-elle.

Et d'un seul coup le visage de Dolohov fut à quelques centimètres du sien, et il était furieux.

- Tu le penses vraiment? gronda-t-il.

Ses doigts lui saisirent les avant-bras, plus étroitement que des chaînes d'acier, et il la souleva à moitié, apparemment sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu le penses vraiment? répéta-t-il. Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense? Je pense que tu n'en sais absolument rien. Je ne pense pas que tu aies la moindre idée de ce dans quoi tu es en train de t'engager. Mais moi si.

Il eut un rire étrange, amer.

- Et au plus tu t'engages là-dedans, au pire c'est. Tu as _seize ans_, bon sang! Tu as toute ta vie devant toi! _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu pourrais bien vouloir gâcher tout ça?

Bella se dégagea de sa prise et sortit sa baguette.

- Quelle vie? rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse.

Dolohov serra les poings, mais il n'essaya pas de nouveau de la toucher. Quand il parla de nouveau, on aurait dit qu'il luttait pour garder une voix calme.

- Ta vie, dit-il. Une vie normale. Tu es consciente de la chance que tu as? Tu pourrais croire en la cause, sans avoir à te battre pour elle. Tu pourrais tomber amoureuse, et te marier, et avoir des gosses, et ne jamais avoir à t'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si les Aurors te retrouvent.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, dit-elle d'un ton de défi. Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas être comme tout le monde. Quel est l'intérêt _là-dedans_? Je veux être différente, je veux être... spéciale. Respectée. Crainte. Admirée. N'importe quoi sauf _la femme de quelqu'un d'autre_, acheva-t-elle d'un ton de dégoût.

Son coeur battait la chamade, mais elle fixa Dolohov d'un regard féroce, parce qu'elle voulait qu'il pense qu'elle était en colère, plus que toute autre chose. Elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser voir la panique douloureuse, déraisonnable, qui l'envahissait à la pensée d'une vie où son maître ne serait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait une telle influence sur elle, ni pourquoi son coeur se glaçait à la pensée de le décevoir. Mais c'était le cas, et c'était un pénible fait qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait examiner de plus près un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas encore.

Dolohov soupira. Il avait l'air... vaincu, à présent.

- Tu es sûre? dit-il à voix basse. Je ne te poserai pas deux fois la question.

Bella acquiesça. Elle préférait ne pas parler.

- D'accord.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

- Je voulais juste vérifier, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Et puis il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif, laissant Bellatrix fixer la porte par laquelle il était sorti, luttant contre la marée de confusion et de colère qui montait dans sa poitrine, et cherchant quelque chose à quoi donner un bon coup de pied.


	26. Une logique tordue

**Attention, scène de torture dans ce chapitre! **

**Titre du chapitre: «Twisted Logic», Coldplay. **

- Aïe! Aïe! S'il vous plaît, Miss Black, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez! Miss Black fait mal à Dobby!

- Dis-moi la vérité, alors!

L'elfe secoua la tête et se recroquevilla en boule par terre, se préparant aux coups suivants.

- Dobby ne peut pas, marmonna-t-il fiévreusement. Dobby est un bon elfe de maison, Dobby garde les secrets de son maître! Dobby ne les dira à personne, quoi que l'on fasse à Dobby...

Bella craqua. Donnant un dernier coup de pied à l'elfe, elle traversa la pièce en direction du feu et en tira le tisonnier. Puis elle s'agenouilla auprès de la créature et en pressa l'extrémité chauffée au rouge dans le creux de son cou.

- Dis-moi la _vérité_! ordonna-t-elle, maintenant le tison en place tandis que Dobby poussait un cri de protestation. Maintenant!

Elle retira le tisonnier quand l'odeur de chair brûlée devint insupportable. L'elfe cessa instantanément de crier, se mordant les doigts pour étouffer le son. Il y avait une marque sur son cou à présent, une zébrure de chair noircie, couverte de cloques. Bellatrix leva de nouveau le tisonnier, le tenant à quelques centimètres de sa peau, le souffle court.

- Alors? haleta-t-elle. Tu vas me le dire? Ou est-ce que je dois recommencer?

L'elfe ne croisa pas son regard. Ramenant ses genoux contre son menton, il se mit à pleurnicher doucement, des larmes coulant de ses énormes yeux verts.

- Dobby ne racontera pas les secrets de son maître, bredouilla-t-il désespérément. Dobby est un bon elfe de maison. Dobby est... Dobby est un bon elfe de maison...

_- Un bon elfe de maison? _

Bella poussa un cri et jeta le tisonnier par terre. Il heurta le plancher avec un «crac» qui fit tressaillir l'elfe.

- _Dobby_, dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté, n'est _pas_ un bon elfe de maison. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'est Dobby? Tu veux?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse.

- Dobby est une petite vermine ingrate, négligente et répugnante. Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'a causé Dobby? Tu veux? Tu veux que je te montre à quel point Dobby est un bon elfe de maison?

Se laissant tomber à genoux, elle arracha de son cou le foulard de soie qu'elle portait.

- Là! gronda-t-elle. Regarde. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Est-ce que Dobby est _vraiment_ un bon elfe de maison?

L'elfe tremblait, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur descendant le long de son cou, contemplant la vilaine couronne d'ecchymoses violettes qui décorait sa gorge. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, des larmes s'échappant de nouveau de ses yeux, mais les mots semblaient lui manquer.

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, Bellatrix se redressa et se laissa retomber sur son siège, les joues enflammées, écarlates sous le coup de la colère.

- Alors? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux. Est-ce que tu vas me dire _pourquoi_ ton maître a failli me tuer? Ou est-ce que je dois trouver un autre moyen de t'y _forcer_?

L'elfe laissa échapper un couinement terrifié et secoua la tête.

- N-non, balbutia-t-il enfin. Dobby va le dire à Miss Black... Dobby est un mauvais elfe, Dobby a déçu sa famille...

Il éclata en sanglots.

Bellatrix lui accorda trente secondes pour s'apitoyer sur lui-même pendant qu'elle retrouvait son souffle, puis elle tambourina des doigts sur l'accoudoir, s'impatientant. L'elfe saisit immédiatement. Se hissant en position assise, il se moucha bruyamment avec sa toge et s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main.

- Dobby... Dobby ne sait pas vraiment par où commencer, Miss Black, dit-il d'un ton nerveux.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Le _commencement_ est sûrement l'endroit le plus raisonnable pour _commencer_, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

L'elfe sursauta.

- Bien... bien sûr, Miss Black! Le commencement... le début... eh bien, Dobby suppose que tout a commencé avec... avec la jeune maîtresse.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire la mère de Lucius? clarifia-t-elle.

Dobby hocha la tête.

- Oui, Miss Black. La jeune maîtresse... c'est par là que tout a commencé.

Il hésita.

- Si... si Dobby peut se permettre de demander, quel âge a Miss Black?

Bella lui donna une gifle pour son effronterie, et puis elle se réinstalla sur son siège, étudiant la question. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si effronté après tout...

- Seize ans, reconnut-elle. Même si je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec quoi que ce soit.

L'elfe frissonna.

- Non, Miss, rien. Dobby essayait seulement de se souvenir, dit-il en hâte. Dobby ne voulait pas être impoli. Voyons voir... la jeune maîtresse avait un an de plus que Miss Black quand elle est venue vivre ici.

Bella fronça les sourcils, légèrement écoeurée. _Dix-sept ans_...

- Quel âge avait Abraxas? demanda-t-elle.

L'elfe baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Cinquante ans, dit-il à voix basse. Le maître avait cinquante ans.

- Je devine que c'était un mariage arrangé, dit-elle froidement.

Dobby hocha la tête.

- Au début, continua-t-il, tout allait bien. Le jeune maître est né, et la maîtresse aimait bien la maison, et les jolis jardins, et elle allait à des fêtes, et elle était heureuse. Mais... le maître...

- Quoi, le maître? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

L'elfe fit la grimace.

- Dobby pense, dit-il enfin, que le maître l'aimait bel et bien, à sa manière. Mais c'était dur pour lui. La maîtresse était si jeune, et le maître ne savait pas l'être, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une maîtresse dans la maison. Alors parfois...

Le souvenir le fit frémir.

- … parfois le maître perdait le contrôle, et faisait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il était toujours désolé ensuite, il essayait toujours de se faire pardonner auprès de la maîtresse... mais... Dobby ne sait pas. Dobby ne pense pas que c'était assez. Parce qu'un jour...

Sa voix baissa de volume, se transformant en un chuchotement torturé.

- … la maîtresse a fait quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose de très mal.

Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

Mais l'elfe secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-il d'un ton de défi. Dobby aimait bien la jeune maîtresse. Elle était gentille avec Dobby. Elle ne rappelait ses punitions supplémentaires à Dobby que deux fois par semaine, et une fois...

Il bomba le torse avec fierté.

- … elle a même dit «merci» à Dobby. Dobby ne racontera pas ses secrets. Dobby ne dira rien.

Bella soupira. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Elle imaginait, de toute façon, ce que la «jeune maîtresse» avait bien pu faire.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. Contente-toi de continuer ton histoire.

L'elfe frémit, tordant l'une de ses oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris comme s'il avait voulu l'arracher.

- Dobby est un mauvais elfe, qui raconte les secrets de son maître, marmonna-t-il. Dobby mérite de se punir...

Il serra ses petits poings et commença à marteler son propre ventre, se projetant lui-même à terre.

Bellatrix roula des yeux. Ramassant le tisonnier qui tiédissait par terre, elle s'en servit pour lui donner un grand coup sur la tête.

- Je te punirai après, dit-elle d'un ton impatient. N'interromps pas ton histoire.

Les yeux de l'elfe se remplirent de larmes de gratitude.

- Merci, Miss, couina-t-il.

Bella agita la main et fit mine de reprendre le tisonnier.

- Ton histoire, rappela-t-elle.

- Oh! Oui... hum... Dobby a oublié où il en était...

- La maîtresse, répondit Bella, venant à son secours. Elle a fait quelque chose de mal, qui impliquait très probablement un autre homme. Ca te dit quelque chose?

Dobby écarquilla les yeux.

- Oui, dit-il en hâte. La maîtresse a fait quelque chose de mal... et le maître l'a découvert.

Il se tordit les mains sur ses genoux, l'air plus malheureux que jamais.

- Le jeune maître avait cinq ans à l'époque.

- Lucius?

- Oui.

L'elfe fixa intensément un noeud dans le plancher, et quand il parla de nouveau, les mots vinrent à toute vitesse. On aurait dit qu'il luttait pour ne pas vomir.

- Dobby s'en rappelle bien... La jeune maîtresse était très pressée. Elle avait peur, et elle cherchait des choses... Et puis le maître a commencé à crier, à l'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Bella.

L'elfe ferma étroitement les yeux.

- La maîtresse est partie, répondit-il. Elle a confié le jeune maître à Dobby, et a ordonné à Dobby de rester enfermé avec lui dans la nursery, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le chercher. Et Dobby a obéi. Dobby est resté dans la nursery avec le jeune maître, même si le jeune maître n'aimait pas ça du tout. Le jeune maître adorait sa mère à l'époque, et il n'aimait pas qu'elle le laisse. Il a crié et crié jusqu'à se rendre malade, et il a frappé Dobby et mordu Dobby, mais Dobby ne l'a pas laissé sortir. Dobby a obéi aux ordres. Et Dobby savait que la maîtresse et le maître étaient en train de se disputer, et de casser des choses, et de crier, mais le jeune maître était dans une telle crise de colère que Dobby ne les entendait pas.

Il frémit.

- Dobby a attendu des heures, Miss Black. Dobby a obéi aux ordres, mais ensuite Dobby a commencé à s'inquiéter, parce que la maîtresse ne revenait pas. Alors Dobby est parti la chercher.

Il pâlit.

Un sentiment insidieux d'appréhension envahit Bellatrix.

- Tu l'as trouvée? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

L'elfe hocha la tête.

- Elle était morte, murmura-t-il. Elle était tombée dans les escaliers.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

- Où était Abraxas? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

Elle avait besoin de l'entendre, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

L'elfe leva la tête vers elle, l'air torturé.

- En bas des escaliers, dit-il d'un ton lamentable.

Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, et ses yeux semblaient vitreux, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas là.

- Le maître n'était pas dans son état normal, dit-il d'un air désespéré. Alors il fallait que Dobby l'aide. Dobby a dû l'emmener et le nettoyer, parce que Dobby ne pouvait pas appeler les Guérisseurs, ni les Aurors, ni personne, pas quand le maître se comportait de cette façon. Et quand le maître est allé mieux, il a appelé le Ministère, et leur a dit que c'était un accident...

Il croisa enfin son regard.

- Dobby a fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-il d'un ton anxieux. Dobby ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune maître perdre ses deux parents le même jour, ce n'aurait pas été bien... Dobby a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Il frissonna.

Bella le dévisagea.

- Et où, dit-elle lentement, était Lucius?

Dobby se mit à trembler.

- Dans la nursery, dit-il d'une petite voix. Dobby l'avait oublié.

Bella haussa un sourcil.

- _Oublié?_ répéta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. Pendant combien de temps?

L'elfe enfouit son visage dans ses mains, honteux.

- Dobby est allé le chercher le lendemain, murmura-t-il.

- Tu l'as enfermé dans une pièce pendant _vingt-quatre heures?_ s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

Dobby hocha la tête.

- Dobby ne pense pas, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, que le jeune maître s'en souvienne.

Il déglutit.

- Il était très... bizarre... quand Dobby est venu le chercher. Il n'a rien dit du tout, pendant longtemps, après ça. Dobby ne pense pas, marmonna-t-il, qu'il aie jamais été de nouveau vraiment bien, après...

- Non, dit froidement Bella. J'imagine qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

- Et le maître n'a plus jamais été le même non plus... marmonna l'elfe.

Bella se tut, ruminant tout cela. Se levant enfin, elle remit le tisonnier dans le feu et s'en servit pour remuer le charbon, le regardant s'effriter en braises rougeoyantes.

- Dobby? dit-elle d'un ton calme.

- Ou-oui Miss Black?

- Je vais te punir, maintenant, continua-t-elle, toujours aussi calmement.

L'elfe déglutit distinctement.

- Ou-oui Mi...

Ses mots furent interrompus par un cri quand le tisonnier fut une fois de plus pressé contre son cou. Cette fois-ci, Bella ne le retira pas, pas même quand l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée emplit ses narines, et qu'elle dut lutter pour ne pas vomir. Elle regarda plutôt, inexplicablement fascinée, tandis que l'elfe se vidait les poumons à force de cris, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et que seul le blanc en soit visible. Son dos s'arqua et il fut pris de soubresauts incontrôlables, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle retire le tison. Puis il s'affaissa, immobile, sur le sol. Les larmes qui coulaient en silence sur ses joues étaient le seul signe montrant qu'il était toujours en vie. Bellatrix laissa retomber le tisonnier dans les flammes, et puis elle se pencha pour examiner son oeuvre. La marque sur le cou de l'elfe n'était plus noire que sur les bords à présent. Le reste était d'un rose luisant, à vif, et s'arrêtait juste sur une partie brillante d'un blanc jaunâtre. De l'os.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, ordonna-t-elle dès qu'il commença à remuer. Oh, et Dobby?

Dobby marmonna quelque chose qui aurait pu être «oui Miss», en vacillant sur place.

- Tu peux te donner l'équivalent d'une semaine de punitions, en plus de ça.

L'elfe hocha la tête, un peu de travers, tout en blêmissant – et puis il quitta la pièce en titubant.

Un rire sifflant s'éleva quelque part derrière Bellatrix.

- Eh bien, annonça une voix rauque, on dirait que tu n'auras aucun problème pour t'intégrer, en tout cas.

Bella se retourna vivement, effrayée. Dolohov était appuyé contre le fauteuil, un sourire plutôt tordu aux lèvres, et très visiblement amoché. Ses cheveux étaient collés de sang près de la tempe, et l'un de ses yeux était gonflé et semblait légèrement enflé. Il rit de nouveau, pressant avec précaution sa main contre ses côtes. Bella se renfrogna.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es_ là?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Un bout de temps.

- Personne ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était impoli de transplaner dans une pièce sans frapper?

Il se contenta de hausser de nouveau les épaules.

- Très bien, dit-elle sèchement. Sois aussi impoli que ça te chante. Ce n'est pas _ma_ maison, de toute façon.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. _Se contrôler, se contrôler_...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

- Une question à la fois, tout de même?

Bellatrix avait l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.

- _Très bien_, gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

Elle avait choisi la question à laquelle cela le gênerait probablement le plus de répondre. Effectivement, sa bouche se tordit en un sourire acerbe.

- Je me suis mêlé de quelque chose qui ne me regardait pas, dit-il d'un ton amer.

On aurait dit qu'il citait les mots de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une certaine manière.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es là?

Il eut un rire bizarre, semblable à un accès de toux, faisant gicler du sang sur le tapis.

- Pour me mêler de quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas.

- Quoi?

Bella ne pouvait se contrôler que pendant un certain temps. _Et quand les gens se montrent délibérément vagues et agaçants, ça n'arrange rien, _songea-t-elle avec colère.

Dolohov se contenta de sourire, si l'on pouvait qualifier de sourire la chose tordue qu'il produisit.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, répondit-il indirectement, tirant une flasque de l'intérieur de son manteau.

Bella la fixa.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est?

- Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que tu crois que c'est, dit-il, exaspérant.

D'un petit coup, il souleva le couvercle.

- Jette un coup d'oeil.

Bella fut à ses côtés en un instant. Elle scruta l'intérieur de la flasque, qui contenait une potion verte épaisse et gluante. La puanteur qui s'en échappait était à mi-chemin entre des oeufs pourris et du chou trop cuit.

- Pouah. Du Polynectar, dit-elle.

Se sentant à la fois dégoûtée et ravie, elle tendit la main pour la prendre.

- Pas si vite.

Dolohov referma le couvercle et leva la flasque au-dessus de sa tête, hors d'atteinte.

- On n'a jamais rien pour rien, tu sais.

Bella le fixa d'un oeil noir.

- Rêve toujours, dit-elle froidement. Je ne suis pas _ce _genre de fille.

- Quel genre de fille? demanda-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Bella croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Une salope, clarifia-t-elle.

Il rit.

- Ravi de l'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je vais vouloir quelque chose. Des informations... n'importe quoi. Disons juste que tu me dois une faveur.

Bella y réfléchit.

- Donc, dit-elle d'un ton prudent. Une faveur pour une faveur. Une faveur qui, que ce soit bien clair, n'implique _pas_ que je me prostitue?

Dolohov hocha la tête.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Un échange équitable. Et soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-il en riant, réclamer des faveurs d'ordre sexuel en guise de paiement est vraiment un peu au-dessous de moi. Sache-le à l'avenir.

- Ravie de l'entendre, railla Bella en retour, sans prendre la peine d'atténuer son ton moqueur.

Il baissa la flasque, et tendit une main.

- Alors, avons-nous un marché?

Elle y réfléchit pendant au moins trente secondes.

- Oui.


	27. Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi

**J'en suis à 9 chapitres d'avance. Très contente de moi :)**

**Titre du chapitre: «Can't get along (without you)», Hard-Fi. **

Narcissa fixa la foule, les yeux plissés, scrutant la marée d'élèves qui quittait la salle commune à la recherche d'un visage familier, blafard, au nez crochu. Elle était blottie sur le siège que Bella occupait habituellement dans la salle commune, celui qui était à demi caché dans une alcôve. Narcissa l'aimait bien parce que personne ne faisait attention à elle quand elle était là, même si quand sa soeur y était, elle le considérait comme le coin d'espionne de Bella. Elle était sûre que Bellatrix ne ressentait aucun désir d'échapper à l'attention des gens, et les raisons de sa soeur pour s'asseoir là devaient donc être moins innocentes.

- Rogue!

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, le repérant enfin. Il suivait Mulciber et Avery, qui semblaient occupés à une sorte de compétition bizarre. Le but, si elle comprenait bien, était de voir lequel d'entre eux pouvait envoyer un assez grand coup de coude dans les côtes à l'autre pour qu'il soit projeté en bas des escaliers. Mulciber se défendait assez bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Avery décide de tricher en lui donnant un coup de pied à la cheville. Jetant un bras autour du cou de son ami, Mulciber parvint néanmoins à reprendre l'avantage, ou tout du moins à les mettre à égalité, en s'assurant qu'ils tombent tous les deux _ensemble_ dans les escaliers, atterrissant affalés et enchevêtrés en bas des marches. Rogue roula des yeux et les enjamba, le coin de sa bouche se soulevant en une sorte de demi-sourire.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Ils restèrent debout face à face pendant un moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Derrière eux, Mulciber et Avery improvisèrent un combat de lutte. Enfin, Rogue désigna la porte de la salle commune d'un geste, indiquant qu'ils devraient sortir. Narcissa saisit l'excuse au vol avec gratitude et le suivit dans l'entrée et en haut du couloir en silence, toute rose. Il toussa.

- Ca ne va pas être vraiment... gênant, pas vrai? demanda-t-il enfin, croisant son regard une minute, puis détournant vivement les yeux.

Narcissa tripota la bandoulière de son sac.

- Oh non, dit-elle d'un ton léger, s'efforçant d'ignorer le fait que ses joues tournaient lentement du rose au rouge. Ca ne va pas _du tout_ être gênant.

Elle appuya sur le «du tout», espérant que cette insistance aurait un quelconque effet.

- Je veux dire, on embrasse ses amis tout le temps.

_Peut-être pas comme __**ça**__, voilà tout,_ ajouta-t-elle en silence.

- Pas vrai? Je veux dire, juste pour voir _l'effet que ça fait_.

- Ouais.

A sa grande surprise, Rogue ne le nia pas.

- Alors on est... amis?

- Exactement, répliqua Narcissa, soulagée. Je veux dire, si tu veux l'être.

- Si je veux être quoi?

Elle rougit.

- Amis.

- Oh. D'accord. Ouais. Evidemment.

Ce fut Rogue qui devint rouge, cette fois-ci.

- Hum...

Narcissa hésita.

- On va en Sortilèges, alors? C'est juste que... eh bien, on va dans la mauvaise direction.

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire bruyant et arrogant. Sirius se tenait derrière eux, un sourire effronté et agaçant aux lèvres.

- Ca ne me surprend pas. Attends, non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je_ suis_ très surpris, en fait... que Roguounet voie où il va. Ca doit être dur. T'sais, avec cette crinière qu'il a sur la tête, et tout.

Sirius eut un nouveau rire désagréable. Rogue se renfrogna.

- Va te faire voir, Black, dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter les autres? Rien d'autre qui ne mette pas trop ton unique neurone à l'épreuve, je suppose.

Son cousin se contenta de rire.

- Et _toi_, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire? rétorqua-t-il. Je connais quelques gonds qui auraient besoin d'être huilés.

- Ferme-la, Sirius.

Narcissa rougit furieusement, virant à l'écarlate, quand son cousin resta bouche bée, mais elle tint bon.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

Sirius la dévisagea.

- Oh, _allez,_ dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Tu n'es pas sérieuse? J'aurais cru que même Cissy la Mauviette pouvait se trouver un meilleur ami que _Servilus_.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, Rogue avait sorti sa baguette. Sirius l'imita immédiatement.

_- Tarentallegra! _

_- Confringo! _

Les deux garçons crièrent leurs sortilèges en même temps. Une flamme orange jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et brûla la robe de Sirius en y faisant un trou. Son cousin glapit et se laissa tomber immédiatement par terre, s'efforçant d'étouffer les flammes pour les éteindre. Heureusement pour Rogue, le sort qui lui était destiné manqua sa cible, lui permettant de donner un coup de pied à Sirius pendant qu'il était à terre, ce qu'il fit avec un sourire vindicatif.

- _Expelliarmus!_ cria-t-il.

La baguette de Sirius s'échappa d'entre ses doigts et vola droit sur Rogue, qui l'attrapa mal et fut obligé de la faire rouler loin de son adversaire avec son pied. Temporairement dépourvu de baguette, Sirius dut recourir à des tactiques moins élégantes. Il bondit en avant et écrasa le pied de Rogue, lui arrachant la baguette tandis que Rogue luttait pour conserver son équilibre, et la jetant au loin. A partir de là, la situation se détériora rapidement, puisque les deux garçons, se retrouvant sans baguette, commencèrent à utiliser leurs poings à la place.

- Arrêtez! Tous les deux! Arrêtez ça, _tout de suite! _

De frustration, Narcissa tapa du pied. Tous deux l'ignorèrent.

- Pour l'amour de Salazar! cria-t-elle. C'est _stupide! Arrêtez!_

Pas de réponse. Narcissa croisa les bras avec un petit gémissement désespéré.

- _Franchement_, pourquoi faut-il que les garçons soient aussi _stupides?_ râla-t-elle, parfaitement consciente que les garçons en question ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Arrêtez!

Elle ne voulait même pas _imaginer _les ennuis qu'ils allaient tous avoir s'ils se faisaient prendre. Laissant tomber son sac à contrecoeur, Narcissa s'avança dans la bataille, essayant de se placer entre les deux garçons.

- _Arrêtez, _répéta-t-elle fermement, saisissant Rogue par le bras.

Il était, raisonna-t-elle, celui qui risquait le plus de l'écouter. Il risquait certainement de se soucier d'elle davantage. Effectivement, il sursauta à son contact et tournoya sur lui-même pour lui faire face. Malheureusement, Sirius était un peu plus long à la détente.

- Argh!

Narcissa poussa un cri. Le poing de son cousin était entré en collision avec sa bouche. Elle recula en titubant, en état de choc. Il l'avait frappée.

Rogue resta bouche bée, et ses poings retombèrent, ouverts, contre ses flancs. Sirius blêmit. Il fut près d'elle en un instant.

- N-Narcissa, je suis désolé, dit-il immédiatement. Je suis vraiment désolé, Cissy. Je... laisse-moi regarder. Je t'en prie, allez. Laisse-moi regarder.

Narcissa secoua furieusement la tête, des larmes de colère brûlantes rendant sa vision floue.

- Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle, ses mots étouffés par sa main. Je te déteste...

Elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Rogue poser maladroitement sa main sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi regarder, chuchota-t-il, si bas qu'elle se demanda même si Sirius pouvait l'entendre. Allez. C'est moi. Laisse-moi regarder.

Tremblante, incapable de stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, elle retira lentement sa main. Celle-ci était trempée de sang quand elle l'écarta.

- Je te déteste, répéta-t-elle, du sang coulant le long de son menton.

Sirius grogna.

- Cissy, s'il te plaît. Allez, je ne voulais pas faire ça, tu le sais! Je suis désolé, Cissy, je suis vraiment...

Une voix glaciale lui coupa la parole.

- Et _de quoi,_ exactement, êtes-vous désolé, Mr Black?

Le professeur McGonagall se tenait face à eux, la ligne serrée de sa bouche trahissant sa fureur de façon évidente. Sirius baissa la tête. On aurait dit qu'il priait pour que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale.

- Réflexion faite, continua froidement McGonagall, ne répondez pas. Je pense pouvoir deviner.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, imposante.

- Miss Black, je vous conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie. Immédiatement. Mr Rogue...

Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice.

- Je retire cinquante points à votre maison pour vous être donné en spectacle de façon aussi déplorable.

Sirius eut un petit sourire satisfait, mais un instant plus tard il poussa un hurlement d'horreur tandis qu'elle continuait:

- Et pour ce qui est de vous, Mr Black, je vais vous retirer _cent_ points. Les circonstances ne m'intéressent pas. Frapper une jeune femme est inexcusable, quelles que soient les circonstances. _Tout particulièrement_ si l'élève commettant le délit appartient à une maison, dois-je vous le rappeler, renommée pour son caractère _chevaleresque_.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Vos parents, naturellement, seront également informés de ceci. Et voyons voir... Mr Black, Mr Rogue... vu qu'aucun de vous deux n'a jugé bon d'utiliser sa baguette lors de cet échange méprisable, je pense qu'il convient bien que vous en soyez privés un moment.

Les baguettes tombées filèrent dans sa main.

- Je vous les restituerai à la fin de la journée. Vous expliquerez vous-mêmes la situation à vos professeurs. Maintenant, en classe.

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

Sirius fixa l'endroit où elle s'était tenue un moment, sa bouche remuant sans émettre un son. Enfin, il se tourna de nouveau vers Narcissa et la fixa de son regard de chien battu le plus implorant. Cissy croisa les bras d'un air de défi et regarda le mur d'un oeil noir. Elle _refusait_ absolument de lui pardonner.

- Très bien, dit-il sèchement. Oublie.

Et il s'en alla en trombe, laissant Narcissa seule avec Rogue. Du sang commença à goutter de son nez.

- Euh... McGonagall a raison, dit-il d'un ton inquiet. Tu devrais sûrement aller à l'infirmerie.

Narcissa secoua vivement la tête, ignorant le sang que ce geste fit gicler sur son col.

- Dans une minute, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Tiens.

Son visage trahit sa surprise quand elle lui poussa sa baguette dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Fais-le payer pour moi, Narcissa implora son ami. S'il te plaît?

Rogue eut un large sourire et empocha la baguette.

- Avec plaisir.

Narcissa sourit en le regardant partir, bien que cela fasse s'ouvrir sa lèvre fendue, et que plus de sang chaud et salé lui emplisse la bouche. Soudain prise de nausée, elle tendit la main vers son sac.

Il avait disparu.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait été juste là! Elle l'avait vu! Inquiète, elle chercha autour d'elle le moindre signe pouvant lui indiquer où il se trouvait. Mais le couloir était désert. La seule porte ne serait-ce que légèrement entrouverte était celle qui menait aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et personne n'allait jamais _là-dedans_. Alors qu'elle la fixait, déconcertée, elle sentit quelque chose la saisir par le bras. Elle glapit, effrayée, quand la force invisible commença à la tracter en avant. Les fantômes pouvaient-ils attaquer les vivants? Paniquée, Narcissa trébucha comme la porte se fermait derrière elle. Les dalles se ruèrent à sa rencontre, et puis, abruptement, des bras familiers la saisirent et la remirent sur ses pieds. Elle dévisagea son sauveur, interloquée.

_- Bella? _

Sa soeur hocha la tête. Il était impossible de la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aux yeux de Cissy, personne au monde ne pouvait être aussi beau que Bella. Elle était si jolie que le coeur de Narcissa en était empli d'une douloureuse envie. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants étaient lisses aujourd'hui, mais elle semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et il y avait des ombres violettes sous ses yeux, comme si elle avait mal dormi. Et sur son cou... Bellatrix tira impatiemment sur son col pour le relever, cachant la vilaine couronne d'ecchymoses. Elle sourit, un sourire semblable à celui d'un requin.

- Salut, Cissy.

Le monde de Narcissa vira au noir.


	28. Cheval de Troie

**Titre du chapitre: «Trojan Horse», Bloc Party. **

Bella réprima un frisson en laissant tomber une mèche des cheveux blonds de sa soeur dans la potion, où elle se dissout instantanément avec un léger sifflement. Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce que cette même potion allait faire de ses entrailles. Mais bon, n'était-ce pas le but du jeu? Faire fondre son corps comme de la cire et le refaçonner sous une autre forme. Dans ce cas précis, celle de Narcissa. Elle soupira, levant la flasque pour porter un toast à sa soeur inconsciente.

- A ta santé, Cissy, murmura-t-elle.

Et puis elle vida la flasque d'un trait, sans se donner le temps de changer d'avis. Ou de vomir, comme il apparut par la suite. Le contenu de son estomac bouillonna tandis qu'elle se pliait en deux, le souffle coupé sous le choc. Prendre le Polynectar était tout aussi déplaisant qu'elle l'avait craint. Une pression énorme poussait sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, _appuyant_ et _écrasant_ et _oh mon Dieu faites que ça s'arrête_ c'était intolérable. Comme un millier de poids en fer pressant contre chaque pore, la compressant en une forme de plus en plus petite...

Aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, cela s'arrêta, et elle s'assit, le souffle coupé. Est-ce que ça avait marché? A moitié effrayée de ce qu'elle pourrait voir, Bellatrix se leva lentement et s'avança vers le miroir d'un pas trébuchant, ses pieds glissant désagréablement dans des chaussures soudainement de deux tailles trop grandes pour elle. A la vue de son reflet, elle fit un pas en arrière, suffoquée. Ca avait marché. Ce à quoi Bella ne s'était pas attendue, c'était que ça marche _aussi bien_. Elle fixa son reflet, perturbée. Elle ne voyait aucune trace d'elle-même dans les yeux de l'étrangère. Les cheveux de cette fille étaient d'un blond pâle, la couleur du blé, et ses yeux d'un bleu clair délavé, comme un ciel d'été, ou de l'eau sur le point de geler. Et elle était minuscule, plus petite que d'habitude d'une ou deux têtes, et légère comme une plume. Désorientée, Bella agita la main en direction de son reflet. Narcissa agita la main, elle aussi.

Etouffant un soudain accès de gloussements, Bella secoua la tête. Elle était en train de perdre du temps. Se détournant de son reflet, elle se débarrassa de sa robe en se tortillant et tendit la main vers celle, plus petite, qu'elle avait volée dans le placard des affaires scolaires. Elle avait presque complètement passé un chemisier au-dessus de sa tête quand elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup et l'arracha de nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures d'un coup de pied et se retourna vers le miroir. Elle était Narcissa, d'accord, mais... Bella déglutit, prise d'une légère nausée. Est-ce que Narcissa avait toujours été aussi _mince?_ Noyée dans sa robe d'uniforme noire, sa soeur avait toujours semblé maigrichonne, mais sans... Bellatrix cligna des yeux. Puis les ferma étroitement. Quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir que rien n'avait changé. Le reflet qui lui rendait son regard était toujours le même. Frissonnante – en partie sous le choc, et en partie à cause du froid soudain – elle fit un nouveau pas en avant, s'agrippant au bord du lavabo comme à un canot de sauvetage, et examina son reflet. Elle était incapable de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait vraiment _regardé _sa soeur. Cissy avait toujours été présente dans un coin de son champ de vision, si familière qu'elle n'avait pas franchement _besoin_ de la regarder. Mais elle la regardait à présent, et Bella n'était pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle voyait. Il n'y avait pas le moindre embonpoint enfantin sur la silhouette de sa soeur, et ses os étaient clairement visibles au travers de sa peau. Bella leva un doigt le long de son flanc et commença à compter ses côtes. _Une, deux, trois..._ Elle n'arriva pas au chiffre quatre. Ses doigts avaient commencé à trembler tellement qu'elle dut les serrer en poings crispés, furieux. Même après cela, les tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Qu'est-ce que sa soeur était en train de se _faire?_ Est-ce qu'elle ne mangeait rien du tout? Non. C'était ridicule. Bien sûr que Narcissa _mangeait_. Bella l'aurait certainement remarqué si sa petite soeur avait arrêté de_ manger_. N'est-ce pas? Bella fixa son reflet sans le voir tandis qu'elle remontait en arrière dans sa mémoire. Elle vit sa soeur couper sa nourriture en petits morceaux, y ajouter du sel ou du sucre, la pousser dans son assiette... mais pas la manger pour de bon. A la maison, à fixer la place vide d'Andromeda, assise, silencieuse et immobile, pendant que des disputes faisaient rage autour d'elle...

Un petit cri de frustration lui échappa tandis qu'elle donnait un coup de pied à la pile de robes abandonnées par terre.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Cissy! cria-t-elle, s'adressant à sa soeur inconsciente. Qu'est-ce qui ne va _pas_ chez toi, bon sang?

Cissy, bien sûr, ne répondit pas. Bella émit un grognement, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était le plus, en colère ou exaspérée. D'un côté, bien sûr, elle était inquiète pour sa soeur. Mais... elle devait bien admettre qu'une partie d'elle, aussi petite soit-elle, ressentait une fureur injuste. Après tout, est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas assez à faire? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de choses à penser, guérir Lucius, faire ses preuves aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en plus de ses ASPIC qui se rapprochaient? Et, bien sûr, il y avait ses parents qu'il fallait prendre en compte, tous deux apparemment convaincus que se trouver un mari devrait être la première de ses priorités... Elle soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Narcissa, au moins, n'avait jamais été un sujet d'inquiétude. Et maintenant cela avait changé, parce que sa soeur essayait apparemment de se rendre réellement malade, au lieu de se contenter de faire semblant de l'être. Bella la fixa d'un oeil noir. _Pourquoi est-ce que quiconque ferait une __**chose pareille**__? _Mais bien sûr, la réponse était déjà là, enfouie dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Narcissa voulait disparaître, se fondre dans l'ombre. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu, depuis le fiasco _Andromeda_. Rien que le fait de penser le nom de sa soeur tordit la lèvre de Bella en une moue furieuse. Une autre tache noire contre le nom de la traîtresse à son sang. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'une excuse de plus pour la détester, mais Narcissa lui en avait fourni une malgré tout.

Lentement, contrôlant mieux ses émotions à présent, Bella commença à s'habiller. Elle sourit quand elle eut terminé, un sourire sinistre. Andromeda avait intérêt à se trouver un abri fortifié quelque part. Parce qu'un jour, Bellatrix allait se mettre à la recherche de sa soeur, et quand ce jour viendrait... elle la ferait payer. _Quand __**j'en**__ aurai fini avec __**toi**__,_ se jura-t-elle, _tu regretteras d'être née_.

- Je m'occuperai de _toi_ plus tard, gronda-t-elle en direction de Narcissa, ramassant le sac de sa soeur.

Son heure s'écoulait, instant par instant, et elle n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de la stupidité de sa soeur. Pas encore.

Bella jeta en hâte un sortilège de Désillusion sur le corps inerte de sa soeur et sortit des toilettes à reculons, les verrouillant derrière elle au passage. Rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche, elle descendit le couloir d'un pas vif, concoctant mentalement une excuse pour visiter les serres de l'école.

- Narcissa!

Elle sursauta. Un garçon courait vers elle. Les cheveux noirs et l'air vaguement familier, elle eut tout de même du mal à le reconnaître. Comme il se rapprochait, un grand sourire sur son visage à la peau plutôt grasse, elle réalisa que c'était le garçon à qui Narcissa parlait au moment où Bella l'avait finalement rattrapée. C'était ça. Elle lui avait donné sa baguette. Toujours incapable de mettre un nom sur la personne, Bella prit soin de garder une expression impassible tandis qu'il s'arrêtait en dérapant devant elle.

- Hé!

Il se plia en deux, haletant et se tenant les côtes.

- Oh, waow, continua-t-il dès qu'il parvint à articuler plus d'un mot à la fois. C'était _génial_. Vraiment fantastique, je vais en rêver tout le reste de ma vie.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un large sourire.

- Sérieusement. Je te revaudrai ça, Narcissa.

Bella fronça les sourcils. _Narcissa?_ Alors ils s'appelaient par leurs prénoms? Elle se réconforta avec la pensée qu'en tant que Serpentard, le garçon pouvait être un sang-mêlé, dans le pire des cas. Mais tout de même... elle était pratiquement sûre que ce n'était pas un sang pur, et pour elle, c'était déjà bien assez gênant. Si seulement elle parvenait à se rappeler son nom...

Bellatrix fut brusquement tirée de ses réflexions par un âpre aboiement de rire. Elle leva vivement les yeux. Le garçon lui parlait à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris son silence pour une forme de désapprobation.

- Oh, allez, lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Franchement, tu n'es pas _désolée_ pour lui, pas vrai? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Black mérite tout ce qui lui arrive. Et pour ce qui est de ce qu'il t'a fait...

Son visage s'assombrit.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû te toucher.

Bella le dévisagea. Elle n'appréciait _vraiment_ pas l'étrange note protectrice que venait de prendre son ton. A quel point ce garçon était-il proche de Narcissa, exactement? Pour le distraire pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, elle lui posa une question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, alors?

La requête semblait innocente, le genre de chose que pourrait dire Narcissa. Elle l'espérait. Cependant, Bella se sentait agacée. Se faire passer pour sa soeur, à ce qu'il semblait, allait être plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit en réaction à sa question. Il haussa les épaules, avec une nonchalance feinte, comme si ce n'était vraiment pas si important.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire grand chose, admit-il. On était en Métamorphose. Alors je lui ai juste jeté un sort en vitesse...

Devant son regard interrogateur, il entra un peu dans le détail.

- J'ai fait disparaître toutes ses dents, dit-il d'un ton suffisant.

Bella resta bouche bée.

- Devant _McGonagall?_ demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Cela l'a rendue dingue, naturellement. «Mr Rogue, je suis scandalisée et dégoûtée...» et blablabla. Elle m'a envoyé chez Dumbledore, et m'a donné une retenue. Mais je m'en fiche. Ca en valait la peine. Même si Potter est sur le sentier de la guerre maintenant, parce que personne n'abîme l'incroyable beauté du fantastique Sirius Black impunément...

- Bien joué, murmura Bella.

_Rogue... certainement pas un nom de sang pur_. Ceci dit, elle était un peu impressionnée, malgré elle. Peut-être que Cissy choisissait mieux ses amis qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Décidant en silence de garder un oeil sur celui-ci, elle lui sourit. Il rougit, et elle se retrouva à se demander si elle avait fait une nouvelle gaffe. Après tout, le sourire de Narcissa n'avait généralement pas cet effet sur les gens.

- Oh...

Il se reprit avec un sursaut.

- D'ailleurs, McGonagall a ta baguette...

Il se tut abruptement en entendant un bruit de course.

- Quoi?

Rogue se renfrogna.

- C'est sûrement Potter, dit-il d'un ton aigre. Pile au bon moment. Allez, viens vite.

Bella n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, car avant qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait, il l'avait saisie par la main et tirée dans une classe proche. Les bruits de pas les suivirent, et il l'avait à peine tirée sous le bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Mais ce n'était pas Potter (Bella nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait découvrir qui _cela_ pouvait bien être plus tard). Au contraire, un duo familier de septième année entra dans la pièce d'un pas trébuchant, riant et s'embrassant, le souffle court. Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett. Bella réprima un frémissement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la dégoûtait le plus: Weasley et Prewett se donnant publiquement en spectacle, ou le fait que l'ami de Narcissa n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Occupé à fixer les deux Gryffondors, une expression quasiment identique à la sienne sur le visage, il ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

Tandis que Weasley et Prewett se léchaient la figure, Bella s'éclaircit la gorge, aussi doucement que possible. Son compagnon saisit immédiatement le message, lui lâchant la main avec un sursaut, comme si ç'avait été un serpent venimeux. Cachant un sourire, elle croisa vivement les bras pour éviter toute récidive. Puis elle se renfrogna. C'était ridicule! Elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée là bien longtemps, pas alors que son heure s'écoulait peu à peu...

Juste au moment où cette pensée désagréable lui traversait l'esprit, Prewett se dégagea de l'étreinte de son petit ami, le souffle encore plus court, mais riant toujours.

- Alors... qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être tellement urgent que cela nous obligerait à sécher les cours et à nous cacher dans une salle de classe vide? demanda-t-elle.

Weasley lui adressa un sourire niais. Bellatrix roula des yeux. Rogue mima un haut-le-coeur. Weasley saisit la main de sa petite amie et fit un pas vers elle, respirant profondément comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter d'un plongeoir. Portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, il les embrassa légèrement, puis tomba à genoux.

- Molly Prewett, dit-il d'un ton nerveux. Me ferais-tu l'honneur... je veux dire le très très grand honneur... de... de devenir ma femme?

Si Bella n'avait pas déjà été par terre, elle aurait sérieusement risqué de tomber sous le choc. Elle resta seulement bouche bée, tandis que les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillaient jusqu'à sembler sur le point de bondir hors de leurs orbites. Molly, quant à elle, donnait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Elle finit par retrouver sa voix.

- Arthur, lève-toi, soupira-t-elle.

L'air légèrement offensé et extrêmement blessé, il se releva en hâte.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux, un pli angoissé sur le front. Tu ne... tu ne veux pas m'épouser?

Molly soupira, un son exaspéré, mais indulgent. Elle lui serra la main dans la sienne, souriant un peu.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Je serais honorée d'être ta femme. J'en rêve, parfois...

Elle s'interrompit en secouant la tête.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu veux te marier maintenant? Je veux dire, pourquoi se dépêcher autant? On pourrait attendre quelques années. Mes sentiments ne changeront pas. Et ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi...

- Impulsif? acheva Arthur avec un tendre sourire.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Je suppose que ça doit te sembler un peu bizarre.

Il hésita.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire...

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Bellatrix roula des yeux devant le ton paniqué de Molly. Après tout, elle doutait sérieusement qu'Arthur Weasley, entre tous, soit impliqué dans quoi que ce soit de dangereux, ou même d'un tant soit peu intéressant.

Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, bien que Bella ne voie pas l'intérêt de _ça_. Elle doutait qu'il l'aurait demandée en mariage, en premier lieu, s'il n'avait pas été persuadé que la pièce soit vide. Elle jeta un vague coup d'oeil à Rogue, vérifiant qu'il était toujours caché. C'était le cas, et il la dévisageait. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre pourquoi. Son pied battait nerveusement la mesure contre le sol, trahissant son impatience. Mortifiée, elle se contraignit à l'immobilité. Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre encore longtemps? Combien de temps, après tout, est-ce que cela _pourrait bien_ prendre pour que Prewett et Weasley se réconcilient d'une manière bien ridicule et excessivement sentimentale? Mais ensuite Weasley reprit la parole, et Bella se figea, parce que d'un seul coup, les opinions de ce traître à son sang amoureux des Moldus l'intéressaient beaucoup, finalement.

Il baissa la voix, se rapprochant de sa petite amie.

- Tu as entendu parler, bien sûr, dit-il à voix basse, de toutes ces attaques? De ces... (il baissa encore plus la voix) _Mangemorts? _

Fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas très bien, Molly hocha la tête.

- Ils n'arrêtent pas d'attaquer des Moldus, pas vrai? C'est affreux, je sais. Mais... qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous?

- Tout! Ca a _tout_ à voir avec nous!

Weasley s'était violemment empourpré, tournant au rose vif. Bellatrix ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vu s'exciter autant.

- Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir les arrêter, Molls, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous lever et nous battre! Les Moldus ne peuvent pas se défendre, comment le pourraient-ils? Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe! Mais nous si... et ce ne sont pas juste des meurtres de Moldus. C'est la suprématie des sang pur, et la haine pour les «hybrides»... tout ce snobisme dépassé à la Serpentard.

Il marqua une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Molly, murmura-t-il, il faut arrêter ça. Et je dois jouer mon rôle là-dedans, je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je ne le faisais pas. J'en ai parlé à tes frères, et ils sont d'accord avec moi.

Molly dégagea sa main et croisa les bras, paraissant plutôt impressionnante, d'un seul coup.

- Si je m'aperçois, dit-elle d'un ton véhément, que Gideon et Fabian ont essayé de te persuader de prendre part à quelque chose de dangereux...

Arthur l'interrompit, lui serrant les épaules, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Molly, ce n'est pas comme ça, insista-t-il. Ils n'ont pas à me «persuader» de quoi que ce soit. Une guerre est en train d'arriver, qu'on le veuille ou non, et on ne peut pas se contenter de rester là à ne rien faire et de la laisser frapper quelqu'un d'autre. Ce serait le choix de la facilité, pas le bon choix. Et il n'y a pas qu'eux...

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Il y a aussi Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Molly. On sera dehors dans quelques semaines. Et Dumbledore a raison. Il nous faut choisir notre côté, le bon côté, celui pour lequel nous voulons nous battre. Et nous savons tous les deux de _quel _côté il s'agit. Mais voilà...

Il eut un triste sourire.

- Je m'attends à ce que ce soit dangereux. Et si quoi que ce soit devait m'arriver... eh bien, il y a des choses que j'ai toujours voulu faire, et épouser la fille que j'aime en fait partie. Alors dans une situation pareille, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'attendre.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va y avoir une guerre?

- Elle est déjà en train de commencer.

Molly resta silencieuse une longue minute. Puis elle se reprit.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec toi, Arthur. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas t'épouser, insista-t-elle. C'est juste que... t'épouser maintenant, ce serait quasiment admettre que nous n'avons peut-être plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. Et je _refuse_ de penser ça. On va se marier, mais on a des _années_ devant nous avant d'avoir besoin ne serait-ce que d'y penser.

Arthur soupira.

- Tu es sûre?

Il avait l'air déçu.

Molly hocha fermement la tête.

- Certaine.

- Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis.

- Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant... c'est une délicieuse journée. Et je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de retourner en Etude des Moldus, pas quand on a déjà manqué autant de temps...

Le visage d'Arthur s'éclaira.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Molly poussa un cri aigu quand il la souleva du sol et la fit tournoyer, l'embrassant à nouveau. Ils quittèrent la pièce en riant. Bella fixa la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis. Son visage était figé dans une expression dégoûtée, mais son esprit travaillait furieusement.


	29. Des méthodes extrêmes

**Avant-dernier chapitre :) (mais y a la suite après!)**

**Titre du chapitre: «Extreme Ways», Moby. **

Alors comme ça, il allait y avoir une guerre, pas vrai? Et il n'y avait qu'un seul bon côté? Et _Arthur Weasley_, cette espèce de prétentieux qui déshonorait la fonction de sorcier et ne _méritait_ même pas le nom de sang pur, croyait savoir exactement quel était ce côté. Cela rendait Bella tellement furieuse qu'elle aurait pu se mettre à hurler. _Les traîtres à leur sang, _songea-t-elle sauvagement, _ils sont tous les mêmes, pas vrai? Tellement convaincus d'être les seuls à savoir ce qui est juste, tellement hypocrites et égoïstes et..._ Elle s'interrompit, le souffle court. _Calme-toi,_ murmura une petite voix dans son esprit tandis qu'elle serrait les poings. _Ils auront tous ce qu'ils méritent, un jour._ Bella déglutit. Le problème, c'était qu'elle commençait à trouver que «un jour», ce n'était pas assez proche.

- Euh... Narcissa? Tu vas bien?

Rogue la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment assez alarmé. Avec un immense effort, Bella se reprit.

- Oh... non. Je, hum... je me sens un peu nauséeuse.

Bon, la fin était assez véridique. Elle se sentait _bel et bien_ nauséeuse, mais pas dans le sens qu'il entendait. Plus _écoeurée_ que véritablement prise de nausée.

Cela ne sembla guère satisfaire Rogue.

- Tu as l'air en colère, dit-il d'un ton dubitatif.

Agacée, Bella se leva.

- Eh bien, je _suis_ en colère, admit-elle. Je les déteste.

- Tu détestes qui?

Rogue semblait un peu long à la détente. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'avait probablement eu que peu de contact avec Weasley et Prewett. Alors sa haine pour eux devait paraître un peu bizarre.

- Les traîtres à leur sang, dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Je déteste les traîtres à leur sang.

Elle tourna les talons et s'avança vers la porte d'un pas vif, irritée qu'il se contente de la suivre, sans se laisser démonter par sa soudaine froideur.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

Bella s'arrêta net et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire _ça?_ interrogea-t-elle, le fixant d'un regard noir.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le ton de ce sang-mêlé. Il tressaillit.

- Rien, marmonna-t-il. Je trouve que tu ne te ressembles pas, c'est tout.

Bella retint un cri. _Idiot! Bien sûr que je ne me ressemble pas! Je ne suis __**pas**__ moi!_ Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait rien dire de tout ça à voix haute. Alors elle ravala ses mots et fit un sourire forcé, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que tu as sans doute raison. Peut-être que je _devrais_ aller à l'infirmerie.

- Bonne idée, dit Rogue avec ferveur.

Il la regardait toujours bizarrement.

- Je t'accompagne.

Bella jura intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce garçon? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille, tout simplement?

- Euh... non, ça va aller, insista-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant, en fait.

Rogue la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai, euh, j'ai laissé mes devoirs de sortilèges en botanique, inventa-t-elle rapidement, se retenant de l'étrangler. Il faut que j'aille les chercher.

- D'accord, eh bien, je viens avec toi.

Il semblait déterminé à ne pas la laisser tranquille.

- Ca va aller. _Vraiment,_ dit froidement Bella. Tu devrais aller en cours.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, insista-t-il. J'étais en chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore de toute façon, tu te souviens? Le plus longtemps je remets la chose, le mieux je me porte, je pense.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses poings crispés.

- Je vais _bien,_ répéta-t-elle énergiquement. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes avec moi. Je peux y aller toute seule.

Argh. Comment Cissy parvenait-elle à _faire ça_ tout le temps? C'était incroyable qu'elle ne devienne pas complètement folle, à toujours tenir sa langue, sans jamais dire ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire... Bella frémit. Elle sentait encore tous les mots cassants qu'elle avait ravalés depuis le début de cette comédie, il n'y avait même pas une heure. Ils pourrissaient, inexprimés, dans son ventre, lui tordant les entrailles comme une sorte de potion amère à action lente.

Rogue semblait toujours clairement gêné par l'idée de la laisser seule.

- Je ne vois toujours pas, dit-il prudemment, pourquoi je ne devrais pas venir avec toi. Je _veux _le faire. Je suis désolé, mais... tu te conduis de façon bizarre. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi.

Bella le fixa d'un oeil noir, furieuse, mais il se contenta de lui rendre son regard, avec une touche de défi dans son attitude. Apparemment, il allait lui falloir changer de tactique. Elle soupira, s'efforçant d'adoucir son expression.

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Juste quelques minutes. C'est, euh... un truc de fille. Et je te promets que j'irai tout droit à l'infirmerie après. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

_Beurk._ C'était un peu dégoûtant, d'être aussi _gentille_ et _raisonnable_... Pouah. Bella commençait vraiment à avoir mal au coeur.

Rogue hocha lentement la tête.

- Si tu es sûre... dit-il d'un ton incertain.

Bella lui sourit, avec l'impression qu'elle venait d'avaler une cuillerée d'un médicament très amer.

- Certaine, répliqua-t-elle, songeant en son for intérieur qu'après avoir répété les mots de Molly Prewett, elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. J'en suis certaine.

- D'accord. Eh bien... à plus tard, alors.

- Oui. A plus tard. Bien sûr.

Avec tous ces sourires, elle commençait à avoir mal à la mâchoire. Et si elle n'arrêtait pas bientôt de se mordre la langue, elle allait se mettre à saigner. Cependant, sa tactique finit enfin par payer. Rogue tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Bella le regarda partir, le bout de son pied pianotant impatiemment contre le sol. Dès qu'il eut tourné au coin du couloir, elle se mit à courir.

Elle fonça dans les corridors, regardant à peine où elle allait et ignorant le point de côté qui lui déchirait le flanc tandis qu'elle quittait le château et courait à toute vitesse vers la Serre Numéro Trois. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui restait.

Bella faillit trébucher sur un arrosoir abandonné en faisant irruption dans la serre. Avec un juron sonore, elle empoigna une plante proche et lutta pour retrouver son équilibre. Un instant plus tard, elle se rendit compte que cela n'avait probablement pas été une bonne idée, comme la plante émettait un sifflement bizarre en réaction. La branche à laquelle elle s'était accrochée lui resta dans la main, et une autre fouetta l'air et la frappa au visage. Du sang coula le long de sa joue, et Bella émit un grondement. Saisissant une truelle, elle la lança sur son agresseuse, avec un sourire satisfait en voyant l'outil de métal s'encastrer dans l'enchevêtrement de branches qui formait le coeur de la plante, et qui se mit à saigner de la sève. Epoussetant le devant de sa robe et essuyant le sang sur sa joue, elle remonta le sac de Narcissa sur son épaule et traversa la serre vide en hâte, se dirigeant vers les établis, tout au fond.

Enfin, elle les trouva. Une rangée de plantes feuillues et violacées, dans de petits pots trapus. Déglutissant, Bella s'empara d'un bout de ficelle de jardin et l'enroula autour de sa main. Il allait falloir aller très, _très _vite. Choisissant un pot au hasard, elle le tira vers elle. Il oscilla comme la mandragore à l'intérieur se tortillait et s'agitait, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. _Calme-toi,_ se dit-elle, _elle ne va pas te tuer, pas si tu es assez rapide. Et si tu ne l'es pas... eh bien, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, pas vrai?_ Cette pensée pas si rassurante en tête, Bella prit une profonde inspiration et plongea les mains dans la terre.

- Aïe!

Elle émit un glapissement quand de petites dents solides s'enfoncèrent dans sa main, et les minuscules poings de la mandragore martelèrent ses doigts, comme une sorte de bébé mutant qui l'attaquerait. Mais sa voix demeura étouffée par la terre qui l'entourait, pour l'instant. Enfonçant ses ongles dans l'établi, elle lutta pour empêcher le pot de culbuter par terre tandis que la chose se débattait avec frénésie contre ses tentatives pour la maîtriser, luttant contre la boucle de ficelle qui se refermait autour de son cou, la serrant de plus en plus, la suffoquant, l'étranglant... Un poing jaillit à la surface, battant l'air désespérément et projetant de la terre qui se répandit sur la table. Une sorte de cri strident, étouffé et flûté, retentit brièvement et pendant un instant, Bella se sentit étourdie et prise de vertige. La pièce tangua de façon alarmante et elle faillit tomber, se sentant soudain prête à défaillir. Mais dans une dernière secousse désespérée, elle resserra la ficelle, lui donna un coup sec, et sentit la mandragore s'immobiliser après un soubresaut. Morte.

Bella déglutit et souleva prudemment le corps inerte du pot, l'examinant. C'était très étrange. A maturité, apparemment, les mandragores ressemblaient à de gros vieillards ridés avec de vilains visages écrasés et de gros ventres protubérants. _Hmm. Elle ressemble pas mal à Slughorn_. Rejetant de son esprit cette pensée plutôt cavalière, Bella fourra vivement la mandragore morte dans son sac. Alors qu'elle se détournait pour partir, elle aperçut brièvement son reflet. Elle porta vivement une main à sa gorge. De vilaines ecchymoses violettes commençaient à se former sur le cou pâle et blanc de Narcissa, leur couleur se répandant à la surface comme de l'huile sur de l'eau. En examinant son reflet de plus près, horrifiée, elle vit que les racines de ses cheveux s'assombrissaient lentement aussi, et ses yeux viraient de nouveau au gris. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, et elle ne prit pas le temps d'en voir plus. Elle fonça plutôt hors de la serre et courut comme une dératée en direction du château, ignorant les regards fixes des élèves qui passaient, tout comme son point de côté. Ses vêtements étaient de plus en plus étroits, et ses chaussures commençaient à la serrer. Le temps qu'elle se jette dans les toilettes de Mimi et s'avance en chancelant vers sa soeur, les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux étaient noirs et non pas blonds. Elle cria de douleur, arrachant ses vêtements empruntés tandis que sa peau commençait à fondre en faisant des bulles. Un moment plus tard, c'était fini, et elle gisait, haletante, sur le sol. Pendant à peu près une minute, elle ne bougea pas. Elle resta juste allongée là, luttant pour retrouver son souffle et savourant en silence son retour dans son propre corps. Mais enfin elle se força à se remettre sur ses pieds et à s'habiller, et à considérer la question pressante de ce qu'elle allait faire de Narcissa.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu se contenter de la laisser quelque part dans un couloir, inconsciente. Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Non. La meilleure chose pour Narcissa en ce moment, c'était certainement un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Peut-être juste pour passer la nuit, le genre de chose qui donnerait à Madame Pomfresh une raison pour la garder une nuit, _en observation_. Méditant la chose, Bella traversa la pièce en direction de sa soeur et la souleva, légèrement dégoûtée par la facilité de la chose. Elle attendit patiemment tandis que la cloche sonnait l'heure du déjeuner, et que la marée bruyante des élèves déferlait des classes et descendait dans la Grande Salle. Finalement, quand tout fut de nouveau silencieux, elle sortit des toilettes et, la tirant à moitié, la portant à moitié, amena Narcissa en bas des escaliers où elle la déposa légèrement sur l'avant-dernière marche.

- Je suis désolée, Cissy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais c'est pour ton bien...

Tirant sa baguette, elle la pointa très précisément sur la jambe de sa soeur.

_- Diffindo!_

Il y eut un craquement inquiétant, retentissant.


	30. Aux portes du paradis

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me, _

_With these broken wings I'm falling_

_And all I see is you..._

_Nickelback, **Savin' Me.**_

- Tu es sûre d'être la bonne personne pour ça? Ce n'est pas, précisa Rosier en hâte, que je me plaigne. Mais tout de même...

Il marqua une pause, regardant d'un air dubitatif sa cousine, qui était en train d'insérer un tronçon de tuyau dans la gorge de Lucius Malefoy. Bella roula des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu veux dire, annonça-t-elle, jurant à mi-voix comme le tube se coinçait pour la troisième fois en trois minutes.

Elle le poussa brutalement pour le déloger, et Rosier tressaillit d'une manière que l'on aurait presque pu qualifier de compatissante. Il devenait rapidement évident que Bella ne serait jamais taillée pour une carrière de guérisseuse.

Rosier fit la grimace.

- Je ne vois toujours pas, dit-il d'un ton languissant, pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas de verser la potion dans sa gorge et d'espérer que ça tourne bien.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Elle était tout à fait consciente que dans ce scénario, Rosier espérait probablement que ça tourne mal. Elle le suspectait de n'avoir toujours pas pardonné à Lucius ce qu'elle appelait affectueusement «le coup des intestins».

- Parce que, dit-elle d'un ton circonspect, il est dans un état de Pétrification. Si je verse une grande quantité de liquide dans sa gorge, il risque de s'étouffer. Mais si j'utilise le tube, tout ira droit dans son estomac comme prévu, et non pas dans ses poumons.

- Oh. Je vois.

Rosier ne semblait pas très satisfait de ce pronostic.

Bella eut un petit sourire.

- Aha! cria-t-elle enfin. Ca y est!

Se relevant, elle s'essuya les mains sur sa robe et tendit la main vers la potion. Elle venait de la saisir quand une voix traînante attira son attention.

- Alors, je vois que ça a marché? Tu as réussi?

Bella leva lentement les yeux. Antonin Dolohov se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte; il ne saignait plus, contrairement à la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, mais il affichait toujours le même sourire légèrement moqueur. Elle reposa prudemment la flasque sur le sol.

- Oui, dit-elle lentement. Ca a marché.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rosier, qui affichait une expression de suspicion jalouse, si familière qu'elle en devenait fatigante.

- Tu peux partir maintenant, lui dit-elle.

L'air maussade, mais apparemment trop fier pour admettre que ça le dérangeait, son cousin quitta la pièce. Ses lèvres étaient étroitement serrées mais son expression de contrariété et de ressentiment était éloquente. Bella lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle reporta son attention sur Dolohov.

- Je peux te payer, lui dit-elle, l'observant attentivement pour évaluer sa réaction.

Cependant, son visage demeura d'une impassibilité exaspérante.

- Ah bon? demanda-t-il, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire sarcastique. Et avec quoi est-ce que tu comptes me payer?

- Des informations, dit Bella d'un ton plat.

Elle luttait pour rester calme, même si une partie d'elle se rebellait contre tout cela. Comment pourrait-elle être calme? Elle était en train de vendre deux personnes au Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout. Si elles mouraient, elle en serait au moins en partie responsable. Mais étrangement, elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir coupable. Peut-être était-ce parce que ça ne lui semblait pas entièrement réel, ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ressentait une sorte d'excitation étrange, perverse, à l'idée qu'elle faisait enfin quelque chose, qu'elle se défendait, à sa manière. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, elle continua, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis.

- C'est ça, continua-t-elle. Je peux te donner des informations, et crois-moi, ce sont des informations qui vont t'intéresser.

Dolohov ne l'encouragea pas à continuer, mais il ne l'arrêta pas non plus, donc Bella prit son silence pour un assentiment.

- Des traîtres à leur sang, dit-elle posément. Je peux te donner des noms de traîtres à leur sang.

Il plissa les yeux, et elle ressentit une brève satisfaction. Il était intrigué. Bien.

Elle poursuivit, se sentant étrangement téméraire.

- Arthur Weasley et Molly Prewett. Ils ont tous les deux dix-sept ans, encore à Poudlard, mais plus pour longtemps. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ceux qu'il faudrait vraiment surveiller, ce sont les frères de Prewett, Gideon et Fabian.

Elle prononça soigneusement leurs noms, pour être sûre qu'il comprenne.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont eux – et Dumbledore, bien sûr – qui mettent des idées dans la tête de Weasley. Et là où va Weasley, sa copine le suit.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Tu es sûre de ça? demanda enfin Dolohov.

Bella se renfrogna.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre, dit-elle d'un ton impatient. Je les ai entendus en parler, j'ai tout appris de source sûre.

Dolohov réfléchit longuement.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu n'es toujours pas sûr? dit Bella d'un ton sec. C'est tout ce que tu vas obtenir de moi, et c'est une très bonne information! Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais préféré dire tout ça à notre maître moi-même? Tu ne crois pas que ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir le faire?

Elle se tut, le souffle court. _Comment ose-t-il,_ pensa-t-elle, furieuse. _Comment __**ose**__-t-il? _Et puis elle se figea, parce qu'un rire doux, familier et même obsédant s'élevait derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement.

Leur maître leur faisait face, légèrement appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, une expression de surprise amusée sur le visage. Elle n'aurait su dire dans quelle mesure cette surprise était sincère.

- Tiens tiens tiens. Voilà qui est inhabituel.

Bella déglutit. Elle avait la bouche sèche, d'un seul coup. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-il ici? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Son maître avait apparemment élevé au rang d'un art la capacité de surgir de nulle part. Pendant un bref instant de panique, elle se demanda si elle devrait s'incliner. Presque immédiatement, elle se sentit stupide. Son maître croisa son regard et eut un sourire cruel, comme s'il venait de lire ses pensées maladroites. Elle s'empourpra.

- Dolohov.

Il y avait un amusement froid dans le ton de son maître.

- Encore à interférer? Comme c'est étrange. Je pensais t'avoir guéri de cette habitude-là. Et toujours pour les femmes, n'est-ce pas?

Il émit un petit bruit de contrariété, doux et moqueur, en faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

Dolohov fit la grimace.

- Maître, je...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva une main, le faisant taire immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter d'explications supplémentaires de ta part. Non. Allons, laisse-moi réfléchir. Apparemment, les punitions physiques ne sont pas suffisantes pour te dissuader. Peut-être qu'il me faudra punir quelqu'un d'autre à ta place...

Dolohov pâlit.

- Non... Maître, je vous en prie...

Leur maître le regarda un long moment, et puis il se mit à rire.

- Hmm. Non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Aujourd'hui...

Il sourit, un geste qui pouvait bien être le moins rassurant que Bella aie jamais vu.

- … Lord Voldemort est d'humeur miséricordieuse.

Le fait d'entendre son nom lui causa un frisson étrange et délicieux le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Je ne vais pas te punir, Dolohov. Mais je pense qu'il n'est que justice que je te fasse une petite démonstration de mon mécontentement. Par conséquent, tu vas échanger ta mission avec celle de Rosier. La sienne deviendra la tienne, et la tienne deviendra la sienne.

- Mais...

Dolohov avait l'air désespéré.

- Maître, je ne me souviens _même plus_ de la mission de Rosier, dit-il d'un ton malheureux.

Le sourire de son maître s'élargit avec malveillance.

- Je crois bien qu'elle impliquait de l'observation.

- De l'espionnage, constata Dolohov avec mécontentement.

Il était clair que sa mission avait été bien plus intéressante.

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, tu peux partir. Je souhaiterais parler à Bellatrix.

- Je...

Dolohov ouvrit la bouche, mais se hâta de la refermer.

- Bien sûr, Maître.

Il s'inclina profondément et sortit d'un pas rapide, l'air curieusement soulagé. Bella se demanda brièvement quelle emprise son maître avait sur Dolohov. Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par le son de la voix de son maître. Elle réalisa qu'il s'adressait à elle.

- Eh bien, Bella?

Il la fixa des yeux avec un sourire d'expectative, comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui pose une question. Bella ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, déstabilisée par cette étrange approche. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce que ce soit _lui_ qui lui pose une question.

- Je...

Pendant un autre long moment, le silence s'éternisa tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément quoi dire. Enfin, elle se décida pour la question la plus évidente, celle qui avait brûlé toute la journée dans son esprit.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que j'ai réussi, Maître? Est-ce que j'ai fait mes preuves?

Il la regarda en silence, l'étudiant pendant si longtemps qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser la question, peut-être qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise autre chose, ou bien elle avait raté un quelconque autre test qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de remarquer. Ou est-ce qu'il était en colère par rapport à son marché avec Dolohov? Enfin, cependant, il parla.

- Oui, dit-il lentement. Tu as fait tes preuves, je pense. Pour ce qui est de ma colère (Bella faillit tomber sous le choc), je ne suis pas exactement en colère. Plutôt curieux.

Bella cligna des yeux.

- C...curieux, Maître? demanda-t-elle, mettant de côté (pour le moment) ses interrogations sur la manière dont il s'y prenait pour lire dans ses pensées.

Son maître hocha la tête.

- Oui, Bella, curieux. La plupart de mes partisans, je m'en doute, n'hésiteraient pas à rompre une promesse si cela servait leurs intérêts. La raison pour laquelle tu préfères tenir ta parole est quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

- Oh.

Bella déglutit.

- Eh bien... c'est juste comme ça, Maître. J'ai donné ma parole.

Le petit sourire de son maître s'élargit.

- Quelle noblesse, dit-il d'un ton léger. Peut-être que l'on t'a Répartie un peu trop tôt.

Bella s'empourpra.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, protesta-t-elle. C'est juste que... je suis une Black. L'une des plus anciennes, si ce n'est _la_ plus ancienne, des familles de sang pur dans tout le pays.

Inconsciemment, elle se redressa un peu. Elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle et de ses paroles à présent, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

- L'honneur de ma famille (un bref élan de colère la traversa) a une grande valeur à mes yeux.

- Ah... je vois cela.

Le «c» de «cela» semblait étrangement sifflant. Il la fixa des yeux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, pendant un long moment. Bella rougit, embarrassée qu'il l'examine aussi intensément, mais soutint son regard. Il se mit à rire.

- Tu la méprises vraiment, n'est-ce pas? dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Je...

Bella déglutit.

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, murmura-t-elle, fixant ses chaussures.

- Oh, je pense que si, Bella.

Elle sursauta. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait cela? Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu bouger, mais il était soudain à moins d'une trentaine de centimètres d'elle. Quelques pas supplémentaires, et il serait assez proche pour... Bella rejeta violemment cette idée de son esprit, horrifiée par ses propres pensées.

- Je méprise beaucoup de gens, Maître, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il émit un autre rire léger, et se rapprocha d'elle. _Un pas, deux pas... _

- Mais personne d'autre n'arrive vraiment au même niveau, hmm? Andromeda...

Bella se mit à trembler. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, et elle lutta pour se maîtriser.

Son maître fit un autre pas vers elle.

- Tu la hais, dit-il, sa voix un doux murmure sifflant. Tu la hais, n'est-ce pas, Bella...?

Bella déglutit. Son coeur battait comme un fou, et elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Il la fixait, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, et elle n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Je la hais...

Son maître lui offrit un sourire froidement triomphant, et combla la distance, le pas unique, qui les séparait.

- Est-ce que tu veux lui faire du mal, Bella? murmura-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux la faire _souffrir? _

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne trouvait plus sa voix. Il était si proche d'elle à présent, ils se touchaient presque. Elle avait oublié comment respirer...

- Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit. Son coeur palpita.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais la tuer, Bella?

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, un frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Et à chaque fois qu'il parlait, elle se sentait un peu plus étourdie, un peu moins_ là_... Elle frissonna.

- Eh bien, Bella? Tu pourrais?

Il la regardait, il attendait, amusé. Elle se força à réfléchir à la question. Pour la première fois, Bella aurait aimé pouvoir mentir. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Qu'elle tuerait Andromeda sans aucune hésitation, que cela ne la dérangerait pas. Mais c'était _faux_. Elle mentirait en disant le contraire. Elle n'avait encore jamais tué personne. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était particulièrement opposée à l'idée. En fait, elle ne ferait pas semblant d'être attristée par la perspective d'une vermine Sang-de-Bourbe trouvant la mort, ou un tas de Moldus répugnants, qui comptaient à peine comme des personnes de toute façon, selon elle. Mais Andromeda... une sang pur. Quelqu'un avec qui elle avait grandi, une _Black_. L'une des siens, et elle la tuerait? Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, coincée par sa propre promesse de ne jamais mentir à son maître, et incapable de trouver ses mots.

Mais de toute manière, il sembla comprendre.

- Oh, Bella, dit-il en riant doucement. Quelle faiblesse! Je dois admettre...

Il tendit la main, et Bella fut certaine que son coeur venait de s'arrêter quand il toucha ses cheveux. Elle crut qu'elle allait tomber en le sentant enrouler une boucle brune et soyeuse autour de son doigt. Puis, d'un seul coup, il la lâcha.

- … que je suis déçu.

Il fit un pas en arrière, alors qu'elle était toujours confuse et prise de vertige, et se remit à rire, pas si doucement cette fois.

- Ramène Lucius à la vie, ordonna-t-il. En ce qui te concerne... on dirait bien que j'ai du travail.

Riant toujours, son maître transplana.

**Et... voilà :D un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là! Vous avez officiellement atteint la fin de la première partie de Protège Moi! A trente chapitres, l'auteure a estimé que c'était le bon endroit pour faire une petite coupure... Mais ce n'est pas la fin :D **

**Le premier chapitre de la suite, _Une longue route vers la perdition_, sera posté dimanche prochain... Je posterai une alerte et un lien à la fin de cette fic, histoire de ne pas perdre la moitié des lecteurs d'une fic à l'autre :P c'est pas que j'en ai beaucoup mais bon... c'est vraiment une suite directe et elle est formidable. Il y aura plus de Narcissa, et une Bella toujours aussi géniale :D**

**J'espère pouvoir poster une fois par semaine là aussi, mais je n'ai que treize chapitres d'avance. Ensuite il faudra attendre que l'auteure s'y remette, ce qui risque d'être plus long sachant qu'elle bloque depuis longtemps =S **


	31. SUITE

**Ca y est, la suite est postée! =D **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 7 0 9 7 3 7 3 / 1 /**

**(effacez les espaces)**


End file.
